Double Trouble with the Host Club
by TheDevils'DoubleTroubleAngels
Summary: With a little of magic and a little of otakuness, Asahina Yuki managed to bring the host club to the real world. But there's just one problem, she doesn't know how to return them. And another conflict arises as the hosts started to drive her crazy..
1. A wish granted

_**This is my first attempt of a fanfic. Please be kind to me. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own ohshc, only my OCs.**_

**Chapter 1  
**

"It's so boring!" Yuki complained while staring at the clear blue sky. She felt the cold breeze of air from the rooftop of the school. Everything was just so peaceful.

"Hello, Miss. You have some complaints in your life?" a voice from behind her said. It was an unfamiliar voice. She turned around to see who the speaker was. There, she saw a woman in her late 40's. She had never seen this woman before.

"Not to be rude but I don't recognize you. Have we met somewhere?" she asked trying not to sound rude.

"No, but I have something that will help you," she said. She gave Yuki a bright stone. "You throw this on a river and make a wish. Once you've made it, the wish shall be granted," she said. There was something weird about this woman. She turned back to the woman to return the stone but she was gone. _That was weird._ She looked at stone once more. It wasn't bright anymore.

"A wish huh? How cliché," she wondered. Once again, the cold wind blew.

"Hey, Yuki!" she heard her friend Komaki called to her from the door.

She waved at her friend and said, "Coming!"

She got up and went to her friend. "What's up?"

"Since we have exams on the next two days, the gang decided to have a group study," Komaki said once they got to their classroom.

"And we're planning on doing it at your place!" Sora said happily.

"Why not in Ichigo's place?" Yuki asked though she knew the reason. "Ichigo's house is much bigger."

"It's because, there are no adults to disturb us," Ichigo answered.

"What if I said 'no'?" Yuki asked trying to tease her friends.

"We'll burn your manga collection," Komaki said evilly. Being her best friend, knowing her weakness was piece of cake.

"What? You know it's my life!" Yuki exclaimed thinking of her precious manga collections' fate if her evil friends burn it. "Fine, but you'll help clean up your mess," Yuki said giving up.

"We're not planning on having a party, it's a _group study_ you know," Sora said emphasizing the group study which was followed by a laugh.

"But I remembered that on the last group study we had, we all failed the test because we all ended up throwing party," Ichigo said trying to remember the horrible memory.

"It was last time, this time we would be serious because I'll be there!" Komaki said proudly. Komaki wasn't with them last time because of unknown reasons.

"Whatever. Just be there at 5 pm 'kay?" Yuki said. Everyone nodded in response.

* * *

Yuki was walking pass a river when she recalled the woman and the stone. She didn't actually believe in magic but there's no harm in trying, right? She brought out the stone in her pocket and prepared herself to throw. When she was about to throw the stone, she suddenly froze. "What am I going to wish anyway?" she asked herself. "Money? Nah. Fame? Not a chance. What to wish?" she asked herself. After a few minutes of thinking, she finally made a decision. "That's it! I'll wish for the OHSHC's hosts to be real. That way life wouldn't be too boring."

She returned to her previous position and threw the stone. She said her wish and blushed from embarrassment. "How stupid of me!"

Thinking that she was stupid for believing in magic, she rushed to her home and tried to forget about it. She entered her house and felt something weird. It's as if someone were there. She could've sworn her parents were gone and so is her sister. She was supposed to be alone. She then heard a noise coming from her room. She rushed to her room to see if there were thieves but instead she saw seven familiar faces.

* * *

_**So, this is my first chapter. How was it? There might be several pairings and more OC.**_


	2. Unexpected meeting

_**Here's chapter 2 of Double Trouble with the Host Club. Before this chapter starts, I just want to thank Tbonechick2011 for reviewing. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own ohshc, only my OCs  
**_

Entering her room, she saw seven familiar faces. Yuki stood there for a while unable to speak so did the hosts. After a one good minute of staring, Kyouya spoke first.

"Would you mind explaining what just happened now?" Kyouya asked Yuki.

Yuki didn't answer. Instead, she approached each hosts and pinch their cheeks. She still can't believe they were standing infront of her and Kyouya just spoke to her.

"What do you think you're doing?" the twins asked irritated.

"Checking if you're real," she answered. "So this is what you look like in human form," she said amazed. Obviously, she was just trying to catch up with the situation.

"What are you talking about?" Tamaki asked this time.

"This might be hard to believe but you're all just fictional characters," Yuki explained. She took out a magazine from her shelf and handed it to them. She turned it to certain page and said, "You're from there."

"How come we're fictional characters? We're not real?"

"Right now, you are. I wished you out and I didn't know magic was real," Yuki tried to explain.

Hunny suddenly groaned.

"What's the matter, Hunny?" Yuki asked.

"I'm hungry. Do you have any cake?"

"Before that, would you mind introducing yourself since you knew us already?" Kyouya said.

"I'm Asahina Yuki."

"Can we ask something as well?" the twins asked.

"What's that?"

"Are a girl or a boy?"

"What made you think that this maiden here is a boy you unscrupulous twins?" Tamaki asked.

"Her clothes aren't girly," the twins answered while holding her t-shirts.

"You perverts! You don't look at others' clothes especially girls'," she said blushing. She snatched away her clothes and immediately closed her closet. She made the two sit on the couch in her room.

"Is this what they call commoner room?" Tamaki asked looking at every spot of the room.

"Don't roam around! Stay!" Yuki ordered Tamaki to sit beside the twins.

She ordered Haruhi to sit with them as well. Then, she saw Kyouya browsing files from her laptop.

"Nice information Asahina-san," he said.

Before he could open the family background, Yuki closed the laptop. "Stop looking at my personal information!" she said and once again, ordered him to sit on the couch.

"You stay there and keep quiet. I'll do something about your situation later. My friends are coming soon and I don't want them to see you," she explained to them. "Wait, where are Hunny and Mori?" she asked frantically.

"Probably out to get cake," the twins said in unison.

She rushed out of her room. She went to the kitchen. There, she saw Hunny finished the cake she baked for herself. It was her favorite chocolate cake. She tried to be brave as she approached Hunny. "Hunny-senpai, could you please join the others upstairs and please don't make any noise," she said kindly.

Hunny nodded and went upstairs happily leaving the broken hearted Yuki. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. She snapped out of her depression and rushed to her room. Once she opened the door she shushed them all She went to get the door and saw her friends.

"You're a little early guys," she said nervously.

Her friends gave her confused looks. "What are you saying? We're thirty minutes late," Komaki said confused.

"R-really? I guess my clock was broken and I didn't notice it," she laughed nervously.

Komaki gave her a curious look. "You're kinda weird. Anyway let's just start and I promise you, you will have a perfect score," she said.

"Why are these two here again, considering that Ichigo's in third year while Sora's in second year?" Yuki asked as she pointed at the two seniors.

"It's because we want to help you study," Sora said happily.

The three were about to go to Yuki's room when they were suddenly pulled by Yuki. "What do you think you're doing?" Komaki asked which was followed by a glare.

"Um...You see...We're going to study here!"

"In the living room?" Komaki gave her an annoyed look.

"Uh-huh."

"Why?"

"Because, I just cleaned my room and I don't want you to mess it. My parents told me they'd check on me every once in a while. You don't want me to get in trouble do you?"

"Fine. I'll just get your things," Komaki said.

"No!" Yuki shouted.

"Why again?"

"I have the things prepared here," she pointed at the table where her things were stuffed.

"There's something weird about you just now. Are you hiding something from us?" Ichigo asked suspiciously.

"Nothing."

"What are you hiding in there?" Ichigo pushed her out of the way without a problem since she was stronger. She opened the door and saw them…

**_End of chapter 2. I want to inform you that Ichigo's in third year, Sora's in second year and Komaki and Yuki are in first year. THe real reason they all failed their last exams is because they are all in different years. SInce they don't understand each other, they ended up having a party.  
_**

**_So, how was it? Please review.._**

**_Chapter 3 might be updated in a week. What will happen when Yuki's friends meet the hosts?_**


	3. My dear friends, meet the hosts

_**Here's chapter 3!!! Earlier than expected. Before we start I would want to thank **__**-YouStoleMyName-**__** for reviewing. I tried to make this one detailed. Hope you like it…**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own ohshc but I do own Yuki, Sora, Ichigo and Komaki.**_

**Chapter 3**

When Ichigo opened the door, she saw them. The view left Ichigo speechless.

"Um..Ichigo, Are you alright?" Yuki asked her tall friend.

There was no response.

"Ichigo-senpai, what's in there?" Komaki asked. She didn't see anything because Ichigo was blocking the way.

Again, no response.

"Ichigo, would you please get out of the way?" Sora asked while jumping. "I can't see anything." Though she was in second year, she was still the smallest. She had similar situation with Hunny.

No response.

Sora tried to poke her to see if tickling will work.

No response. Again.

This kinda pissed off Komaki. She cleared her throat and spoke in a loud voice, "Ichigo-senpai, if you don't move, Sora will bring Strawberry here." (Strawberry is Sora's pet. Ichigo's afraid of her)

This time Ichigo moved out of the way letting the other two girls see the great surprise. Same as Ichigo, the two froze.

The host club had been watching them the whole time. After a few moments of staring the two snapped out of their blank world. Komaki examined every host club member from head-to-toe while Sora poked their cheeks.

"So, you're real?" Sora asked still amazed.

"You didn't have to do that," Yuki sighed. "They're obviously real."

"But Yuki-chan did the same thing when she saw us, right?" Hikaru asked his twin.

"Yeah, she even pinched our cheeks and mine still hurt," Kaoru said while touching his 'hurt' cheeks.

"Do you want me cease the pain?" Hikaru asked as he pulled his brother close.

Before they could even continue the act, they heard a loud shriek. They eyed the person who interfered their moment. Yuki.

"What's wrong Yuki-chan?" asked Haruhi.

"Nothing. I-It's just I-I'm not that of a fan of your Brotherly love," Yuki answered shakily.

The two looked at each other then at Yuki and smirked. "Maybe you want us to do it with you," they said together.

"Would you two stop it?" Kyouya asked. "We have a really big problem here."

The two immediately shut their mouths.

"Firstly, would you tell us your names?" Kyouya looked at the three girls.

_After the introductions…_

"Now that we know each other, I think someone would like to explain everything," Komaki said.

Yuki sighed and started to tell the whole story.

"So, you don't have the stone?" Sora asked.

Yuki nodded.

"But, can't we just look for it in the river?" Hunny asked.

"I'm afraid that's not possible," Yuki said disappointedly.

"We just have to try to blend in with these people," Tamaki announced.

"Are you stupid, Tono?" the twins asked Tamaki. Tamaki was about to say something but Mori did it for him.

"I think Tamaki's right," he told the twins. (Yay! Mori spoke!)

"Don't worry, we'll find a way to return you but for the mean time, you just have to blend in," Komaki explained. "I'll take care of school."

"We'll be going for now," Ichigo said. The three left immediately leaving Yuki with the hosts.

"So that means, you'll be staying with me," Yuki sighed.

"What about your family?" Haruhi asked thinking they would be a burden.

"I live alone," Yuki simply said. "And since you'll be living under my roof, you live by my rules!"

_**End of chapter 3.. What do you think? You like or hate it? Say it in your review..**_


	4. Living under her roof

_**Chapter 4 here... Sorry this took so long. I would like to thank thenolifequeen for reviewing and you're welcome -YouStoleMyName-..**_

Chapter 4

"Rule # 1, no hosting," Yuki said. There wasn't much reaction from the hosts except for the 'king'.

"I have a complaint!" Tamaki suddenly said.

"What?" Yuki growled irritated by the interruption.

"As hosts, it is our duty to please ladies," he protested. (A/N: I swear, if this is an anime, the others could've sweat-dropped already)

"Just ignore him," Haruhi told Yuki. Hearing this, Tamaki started his idiotic rant about his daughter being mean to him. The others just decided to ignore his idiocy.

_'I thought when he left the two-dimensional world, he also left his stupidity', _Yuki thought. '_I guess there are people as stupid as him even in the real world.'_

"Going on, Rule # 2, Hunny this is for you."

Hunny looked at her curiously.

"You should lessen your desire for cake," Yuki saw Hunny frowned. "Here in the real world, you can't eat cake all the time. You might get diabetes or something."

He seemed to understand because he smiled at her cutely.

"Rule # 3, the word 'commoner' is forbidden. You'll be seeing a lot of things you're not familiar with. Moreover, I don't want you saying commoner this and commoner that, understand?

The others nodded. Haruhi's expression showed a slight of happiness. _At least now, they wouldn't offend me much,_ Haruhi thought.

"Rule # 4, no brotherly love," Yuki gave the twins a glare. She heard a short and fake complaint from them but just ignored it.

"Rule # 5," she looked at Kyouya. "I don't want you to try to look for my personal information. I tell you things about me when I want to,"

She didn't wait for a response and continued to say her Rule # 6. "Also, I don't want any of you guys to enter my room, except for Haruhi 'because she'll be sleeping with me," she grabbed Haruhi's arm making Tamaki switch to his 'Daddy Mode'. He started another idiotic rant on why he as the 'father' should sleep with his daughter, Haruhi, which is nonsense.

"We have an idea," the twins shouted in unison. Yuki turned to face them.

"What if Haruhi will sleep with Tono-," Hikaru started motioning to Yuki.

"And Yuki-chan will sleep with-," Kaoru continued copying his twin's action.

"Us," they finished together as they pulled Yuki into them.

"I usually hate your ideas but his is brilliant!" Tamaki said gleefully.

Haruhi sighed heavily. _'Why does it always end up this way?_' she thought. She then noticed Yuki was turning blue.

"Um...guys, you might want to let go of her," Haruhi said.

The twins looked at her puzzled, "Why?"

"She is running out of oxygen."

They looked at Yuki and saw that Haruhi was right. They released her immediately. She fell down on the floor breathlessly.

"That wasn't nice," she pouted but oblivious to the fact that she did it cutely. "Rule # 7, never invade my personal space. That is my last and most important rule."

"So, where do we sleep?" the twins asked.

Yuki led them to a room. It was a room big enough for three people. It also has three beds in there. It has the same design with Yuki's room.

"I only have two guest rooms so I have to divide you into two. Kyouya, Hunny and Mori would stay at the next room and you'd be staying here with Tamaki.

"Why do we have to be with Tono?"

"Because Hunny and Mori can't be separated, same with you two. So, I decide to put you in different rooms. I can't picture Kyouya staying with you two so I guess Tamaki would do. I don't want to hear another complaint."

She told the others what she told the twins. Hunny, Mori and Kyouya were fine with it but Tamaki had the same complaint with the twins. Yuki's temper was in the bridge of exploding that's why she had said some harsh things to Tamaki that made him totally depressed.

Mori. Kyouya and Hunny went to their room so did the twins pulling their milord. Yuki was calmed down by Haruhi. They all slept.

"Yuki…"

"Yuki-chan."

"Ki-chan."

"Asahina Yuki, wake up!"

Yuki finally woke up. This was because she was pushed off from her bed. She opened her eyes to see who pushed her. She glared at the first thing she saw. The poor creatures are the Hitachiin twins who were standing in the doorway. They flinched at her glare.

"Who pushed me?" she asked in a cold voice.

No one answered. Sora came in the room with hot cocoa. She gave this to Yuki who drank it without thinking.

"H-Hot," she dropped the mug of hot cocoa.

"Now you're awake!" Sora exclaimed.

"Nice way of waking a person up," she commented sarcastically. "By the way, what are you all doing here?" she asked referring to Komaki, Sora and Ichigo.

"We've got things to tell you," Komaki said.

"At 4 in the morning?"

"Yes"

Yuki sighed and fixed herself while the others gathered in the living room..

"Hot cocoa?" Ichigo offered kindly to Yuki.

Yuki shook her head, "No thanks." She turned her attention to Komaki. "What is it that you want to tell?"

"I already have them registered to our school and Ichigo-senpai has their uniforms."

Ichigo gave each host their uniforms.

"Hikaru-kun, Kaoru-kun and Haruhi-chan are in same class with me and Yuki. Kyouya-senpai and Tamaki-senpai will be with Sora-senpai. Mori-senpai and Hunny-senpai will be with Ichigo-senpai. You may start going to school on Monday (today's Friday)."

"Um…Sora," Yuki caught Sora's attention. "What's that for?" she pointed at the notebook and camera on her hand.

Sora opened her notebook to reveal the hosts' names written on every page. "I wanted to ask for their autographs and live pictures," she smiled gleefully. She approached each of the hosts asking for their autograph and picture.

Yuki shook her head and suddenly remembered something. She cleared her throat to have everyone's attention.

"This might be a little late but, Welcome to the Real World!" she made a welcoming gesture. There was a long pause.

"This is really late if you'd asked me," Kyouya said breaking the silence.

"You were so cute when you said that, Yuki-chan!" Tamaki hugged her tightly making it hard for her to breathe.

"Hey Tono, you're breaking rule # 7!" Hikaru said trying to help Yuki.

"You're invading her personal space," Kaoru said.

"It's fine because I'll be her Daddy," Tamaki said.

"Tama-chan, don't kill Ki-chan (he learned it from Sora)!" Hunny said worriedly.

"Guys, stop it!" Haruhi tried to help her but the boys are in her way. "Aren't you going to do something?" she asked Yuki's friends.

"It's fine. She won't die from a hug," Komaki said calmly.

"Wow, a nice picture!" Sora was taking pictures all the time. Ichigo and Mori were just staring.

**_I pity Yuki...._**


	5. Mall disasters

_**Chapter 5 is ready. Hope you liked chapter 4. As usual, I'd thank the reviewers for chapter 4. those are Kindred Wolf and -YouStoleMyName-. Now, something I had forgotten last chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own ohshc, only my ocs..  
**_

Chapter 5

Saturday, a day that most students like. This is because there is no school. No teachers and classmates to bother you. You can sleep the whole day. Yuki rolled on her bed that resulted to a fall. "Damn you, gravity!" she cursed quietly. She stood up and looked at her clock. It was only nine in the morning. She lazily went back to bed and then it hit her. Today was the first Saturday of the month. The day when she buys her manga and anime DVD. She rushed to the bathroom only to find out it was locked. She doesn't remember locking the door but she can't do anything now 'cause the door's already locked. She doesn't remember where she put her keys so she tried to open the door using her strength. She positioned herself far from the door and ran to tackle it then it automatically opened. She bumped into someone that caused them both to fall.

"Ow… What was that for?" Hikaru asked while trying to stand.

_Oh, that's right, the hosts are here, _she thought. "Sorry."

"That's fine," he said but the tone of his voice says the opposite. "Why'd you tackle me?"

"For no apparent reason," she was blushing from embarrassment. She didn't want to be laugh at for thinking she can open the door by tackling it and forgetting that she was living with the hosts.

"Hey guys, what happened?" Kaoru suddenly came.

"I think she thought she was living alone then found out that the bathroom was locked and tried to open the door by tackling it but instead she bumped into Hikaru," Kyouya came in.

"Do you have to know everything?" Yuki asked Kyouya. Next thing she know, everyone was there asking what happened. She got up and sighed. She went inside the bathroom and took a shower.

"I'll just go somewhere. Wait for me here. I want you all to be ready when I come back," Yuki said before she left.

She told them that they'd go shopping so the hosts don't have to borrow the clothes for her guests. She left them after calling her friends.

* * *

Yuki came back with her friends. They rode in an expensive limousine. The hosts were surprised to see a commoner like Yuki riding in a limo. Maybe she wasn't just a commoner.

"Minna!" she called out. "Let's go shopping!"

They followed her still curious on how she got the limo.

"If you're wondering how I got this limo, let's just say I borrowed it form a friend," she told them when they were settled in the limo. "When we get there, I want you to follow my rules. I am not advising you to come with me since I'll be buying manga and DVD."

"How about money?" Kyouya asked her.

"I almost forgot. Thanks for reminding me," Yuki reached for her bag and took out seven envelopes. She gave each host their envelopes.

"May I ask where did you get this?" Haruhi asked looking at the contents of the envelope.

"The same friend where I got the limo."

"How come you have such a rich friend?" the twins asked in unison.

"Remember my rule # 5?"

They nodded.

"Don't try to break it."

The limo suddenly stopped. "We're here, Asahina-sama," the driver told Yuki. They all got out from the limo. They noticed that people are looking at them. Well, this doesn't surprise the hosts. They usually catch too much attention because of their looks. What surprised them was how the girls act calm and collected. Yuki thanked the driver and walked beside her friends with the hosts following them.

When entered the mall, they all went to their separate ways. Hunny, Mori, Sora and Ichigo went to the cake shop and printing press. Tamaki dragged Haruhi to a shop with cute dresses. Komaki came with them because Yuki asked her to look out for Haruhi. Kyouya followed too not wanting to be with Yuki nor the twins.

"So, where would you go?" the twins asked Yuki.

"I was planning on going to the bookstore. You two should go somewhere else," she told them.

"Can we just stick with you?"

"Why would you want that?"

"We want to see what kind of manga you read."

Yuki sighed. "Whatever. Just don't complain if I ask you to carry some of my bags."

The twins agreed to this thinking that Yuki is not like the shopaholic girls they knew. She wouldn't buy so much; besides, she's a commoner.

* * *

_5 minutes later…_

Hikaru was carrying two bags of DVDs while Kaoru was carrying two bags of manga. And at this rate, Yuki wasn't done shopping yet. She was only starting. Not only is she fast in running from one store to another, she's also buying anything she likes.

"Yuki, are done shopping?" Kaoru asked.

Yuki looked at him sadly. "Are you tired?" she asked.

They both nodded. Yuki made them sit on the bench to rest.

"Sorry, I always got carried away."

"Yeah, and we thought you don't shop too much but you are worse than girls who carry lot's of bags with clothes," Hikaru complained.

"You two need to go shopping too right?"

"Oh yeah, but we can just do that after lunch. For now I want to rest," Kaoru said leaning comfortably on the bench.

"Kaoru, don't sit that way, people might sit on you," Yuki warned.

"Too late, he's already asleep," Hikaru looked at his tired twin. Then something just hit him. "Hey Yuki, can you tell us apart?"

"I don't know."

"How would you not know that?"

Yuki stood from her sit. "I'll just get some drinks." She ran to get juice leaving the older twin and his unanswered question.

* * *

Meanwhile, Haruhi was in the dressing room changing to a dress that was forced to her by Tamaki.

"Here senpai, happy?" Haruhi asked annoyed. When she came out of the dressing room, Tamaki attacked her with another hug. Komaki tried to stop Tamaki but Kyouya grabbed her hand.

"What are you doing? Tamaki-senpai is killing her!"

"Let him do it," Kyouya looked at the two. "Haruhi wouldn't wear that dress if she really didn't want to, right?"

Komaki sighed. "I guess you're right, but why do we have to carry these?" she was referring to the shopping bags that contain Haruhi's dresses. Some of it were Tamaki and Kyouya's but 75% of it are Haruhi's clothes.

* * *

"I'm hungry let's eat cake," Hunny suggested and complained at the same time.

"But this is your third cake," Sora said. "Wouldn't Ki-chan be mad?"

"B-But," Hunny tried to say but Mori tapped his head and said, "Sora's right Mitsukuni." With this, Hunny nodded sadly.

"So, what do you want to do next?" Hunny asked.

"You want to go to the arcade?" Ichigo suggested.

The three nodded and to the arcade, they go.

* * *

"What's taking her so long?" Hikaru asked himself impatiently. Yuki had been gone for about ten minutes. Kaoru was already awake but she's still gone.

"Where's Yuki?" Kaoru asked sleepily.

"She said she'd get juice but she had been gone for ten minutes," Hikaru growled.

"Calm down, Hikaru. Maybe there was a long line," Kaoru said.

Then a girl suddenly approached them. "Y-Yuki?"

"What took you so long? Where's my juice?" Hikaru asked grumpily.

"Yuki, did you change your clothes?" Kaoru asked her. He could've sworn she wore jeans and not skirt. They didn't even see a single skirt in her closet.

"Hey guys, sorry I was slow. There has been a problem and-," Yuki stopped abruptly by what she saw.

The Hitachiin twins looked at the two girls. They were totally confused. Two Yukis are standing in front of them.

_**End of chapter 5..So, Yuki has a twin. Something they didn't expect(even I). now the qustion is why is Yuki living separately from her twin. Why does she live alone? All questions will be answered in the next chapter......**_


	6. Mirror image

_**So, everyone was surprised about the twin thingy. Didn't think I'd let the twins share or fight over one girl. Well, now you'll find out everything about her…well, not really everything. I tried not to give other things about her… Like her parents and her twin's side of the story because these will be revealed soon.**_

_**Just wanna thank Kindred Wolf, -YouStoleMyName-, Riku-sia, and thenolifequeen for their reviews. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own ohshc but I do own Yuki, Komaki, Sora, Ichigo and Yui…**_

Chapter 6

"Yuki…"Hikaru pointed to the Yuki wearing jeans.

"Or Yuki?" Kaoru pointed to the Yuki wearing skirt.

"May I just inform you that my name isn't Yuki, it's Yui," the girl in skirt said with annoyance.

"What are you doing here?" Yuki asked Yui coldly.

"What's with the cold attitude?" Yui put her hands on her hips. "Aren't you happy to see your twin sister?"

"If you're here to piss me off then get lost."

"Ki-chan!" Sora called out. She was running while the others follow her. Mori was behind her carrying three boxes of cake.

Komaki's group also came. They were all carrying shopping bags. Yuki wondered why they came. It was meeting time already and now the hosts had to see this.

"Yu-chan, you're here to go shopping as well?" Sora asked Yui. Tamaki, Kyouya, Hunny and Mori looked at her surprisingly. She looked exactly like Yuki only more feminine.

"Is this the reason why you borrowed the limo and money from mom and dad?" Yui asked suspiciously eyeing the shopping bags and the hosts.

"You don't care and just shut up!"

"Of course I care! I'm your twin and you just waste our parents' money for useless things?!" she motioned towards Komaki. "Tell me, are these guys living in her house?"

Komaki looked at Yuki. Her eyes were covered by her bangs but it was clear that she wanted to cry. She thought for a minute before answering, "No."

"Are you sure?" her eyes were filled with anger. "Because if this is true, I can get the students you submitted expelled."

Komaki nodded calmly. Yui left without another word but she knew she was serious about the expulsion.

Yui's disappearance left all of them in an awkward silence. Yui was like Yuki but she was scarier.

"Ano, we should go home," Yuki said breaking the silence. "I think you're all done shopping." She said it as if nothing happened earlier. They all agreed to go home. Everyone was quiet until the ride home.

All this silence and tension was getting on Hikaru's nerves. "I know this is breaking the fifth rule but I can't take this anymore. Tell us the truth. Now," he demanded as soon as they got home.

Yuki sighed. She had no choice. If she wants everything back to normal, she had to tell the truth. "The girl a while ago is my twin, Yui," she started.

"Is that why you can tell us apart easily?" Kaoru asked.

"That is one reason, but the other concerns the fact that I'm an otaku," she smiled weakly. "As you have seen we hate each other."

"Is that why So-chan told me to call you Ki-chan instead?" Hunny asked. Yuki nodded in response.

"But why do you hate each other?" Haruhi asked. "Aren't you twins? You should be closer to her than anyone else."

"Haruhi, not all twins are like Hikaru and Kaoru. That is also the reason why I live alone. I asked my parents' permission to live here. They knew that I hate my sister so they let me. They check up on me every once in a while. One of their conditions concerns, me being forbidden to let anyone live with me. Even my friends aren't allowed. So, having you here is a big risk but what can I do? I was the one who want you here. This is my punishment."

"But, if you knew this would be trouble, why did you still wish us out?" Haruhi asked out of curiosity. This really made her ask a lot of questions because when they came there, she acted as if she didn't want them there.

Yuki rested her chin on the palm of her hand and simply said, "I was bored."

The tension from the previous atmosphere had gone. The newly built atmosphere did not give off a happy emotion to everyone. It was more of an annoyance. Annoyed that this girl standing in front of them whom they thought was normal could've even change the world and not even care. To think that it all happened just because Asahina Yuki was bored.

"I know that everyone has something to say too but I would like to ask something," Kyouya said always being the one who breaks the silence.

Yuki raised an eyebrow, "What's that?"

"You're not the commoner we think you are, right? I believe that no commoner could be able to afford a limousine and not even provide money for her friends' shopping I don't think that you have such pride to ask from a rich friend."

"Why do you have to know everything? If I tell you the detailed truth, would you obediently follow my rules already?" she asked.

"Yuki, this is serious," Haruhi scolded her.

"So am I," Yuki said darkly. Her expression made the hosts wonder how she changes her mood easily. Yuki sighed. "Kyouya's right. I belong to a rich family. Our family owns the school I'm attending. Being rich is one the several reasons why I live separately from my family. I borrowed the limo from my parents and the money too. Now, would you follow my rules?"

Kyouya fixed his glasses, which he hasn't done for a while now. "I believe we have an agreement."

_**End of chapter 6….hope you understand Yuki's situation now. **_

_**This chapter was only a confirmation about Yuki.. **_


	7. Going to school like a commoner

_**Chapter 7 here... I have nothing to say today because I'm trying to be patient in waiting for chapter 78 ... I'll just thank thenolifequeen and Riku-sia for reviewing..**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the hosts but I do own my ocs...  
**_

Chapter 7

_Kiss Kiss Fall in Love_

"Yuki.."

_Maybe you're my love_

"Yuki…"

_Kidzukeba itsude-_

"What the heck is wrong with you?"Yuki beamed at Hikaru.

"Well, you can't hear me so I had to take off your earphones."

"What is it that you want to tell me?"

"Actually, it's a question. Why do we have to walk to school?"

They were currently walking to school. She told them that the school was just near so it would be better if they walk. But it seems that the hosts are not used to these kind of things. '_Damn rich bastards' _ like Haruhi would say.

"That is because we don't have any means of transportation," Yuki crossed her arms.

"Why can't we just borrow your parents' limo?" Kaoru asked. "This is tiring."

"May I just remind you that we have only been walking for five minutes?" Haurhi said with annoyance.

"Haruhi and Yuki are right!" Tamaki said. "If we want to learn how to blend in, we should do what Haruhi and Yuki do."

"I never thought I'd say this but I agree with the twins," Kyouya said.

"Come on you guys, look at Hunny and Mori," she pointed at the cousins. "They haven't complained anything."

"Hunny-senpai's sleeping comfortably on Mori-senpai's shoulder," Hikaru reasoned out.

"And Mori-senpai doesn't complain," Kaoru followed his brother's reasoning.

"What about Haruhi? She doesn't complain," Yuki said.

"She's used to this kind of lifestyle," Kyouya informed.

'_It's good to have the Shadow king as your backup,'_ the twins thought.

'_Great. The Shadow King is being a know-it-all again,'_ Yuki thought.

"I am not a 'back up' nor a 'know-it-all'," Kyouya said.

The three flinched. _'Can he read minds?'_

"I do not read minds," Kyouya simply said.

"Would you stop reading my mind?" Yuki and the twins shouted together.

Kyouya just shrugged which was slightly creepy and annoying.

* * *

"Who are they?"

"I think they're the new students."

"Look at that kid, he's cute!"

"That guy's tall!"

"The guy in glasses is so cool!"

"The blond guy looks like a prince!"

"Those twins are hot!"

"The new girl is so cute!"

Yuki sighed. The hosts are catching too much attention. What would she expect? They are _hosts._ It would be surprising if people ignored them.

"Hey guys," Sora called out. She ran to them with Komaki and Ichigo behind her.

As soon as Sora arrived, Tamaki took this as his cue. He gestured towards the girls and greeted them good morning with his hostile smile.

Yuki faked a cough to catch Tamaki's attention. "Strike one," she warned him.

"I was just greeting the ladies," he said teary-eyed.

Yuki rolled her eyes. "You don't need to be hostile," she said.

After Yuki had told them things about her, she had an agreement with the hosts. Every time they break a rule, that would be one strike. If they got three strikes, they would have a punishment. This wouldn't just be any punishment since she knew their weaknesses.

"Look at that! So cute!" someone from the crowd shouted.

Yuki looked for the thing that was so cute. It was Hunny. He was already awake from his slumber. Tamaki, Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru took a few steps back. Yuki was confused at first then it hit her. Hunny was the low-blood pressure evil beast. Yuki wondered if Hunny would still be the same. Hunny was being cuter and cuter causing girls to squeal. Then it Yuki remembered it.

"Hunny, strike one," she said.

Hunny gave her a death glare. Yuki shuddered, "I-I was just kidding," she smiled nervously. Hunny absorbed what she said and gave her cute smile.

"That was close," Yuki sighed. She felt hands on her shoulder.

The twins shook their heads. "Tsk, tsk, tsk..have you forgotten that Hunny-senpai's the low Blood Pressure evil beast?"

Yuki rolled her eyes and took their hands off her shoulder. "I was just trying too see if my assumptions are correct," she muttered quietly so only she could hear it. '_They still have their weird qualities but something is still missing…something very important..'_


	8. School in the real world

_**Sorry guys for the late update!!!! I had exams then I got sick(poor me) . I had the other chapters in my draft but I can't put it in the computer easily you know. Typing is hard work. Anyways, just enjoy.  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the hosts just Yuki, Yui, Komaki, Ichigo and Sora!!!**_

Chapter 8

"By the way Yuki, is it possible that others will know that we came from the 2-dimensional world?" Kyouya asked which made everyone worry a bit. He was right. Wouldn't it cause problems then?

Yuki stayed calm. "Nope, from what I have observed, only me and my friends recognized you. Even the otakus from this school didn't notice it so I'm guessing that my theory is correct."

"So, that means we can move freely with our names and looks?" the twins asked.

Yuki nodded. Well, their stay here might not be as trouble as they had thought it was. Well, at least not yet.

* * *

In Yuki's class, everything was just normal. Nothing's new. This changed when a pair of redheaded twins and a brunette entered their classroom. The teacher eyed the trio curiously.

"Asahina-san, are they the new students?" The teacher asked.

Yuki nodded.

"Well then, please enter and introduce yourselves," she told the trio. It was obvious from the teacher's reaction that she was mesmerized by them. Who wouldn't? They're all good-looking. As they entered, there had been many reactions from the class. They girls blushed at the presence of the Hitachiin twins while the boys drooled over Haruhi. Sure she was cute as a boy but as a girl, she's even cuter.

"If Tamaki were here, he'd be furious," Yuki said while watching the trio.

While the trio were introducing themselves, Yuki noticed Yui was looking intently at them. It wasn't the same look that the girls had given the twins. It was more meaningful. Something she hadn't seen in a long time.

* * *

"Wow!" Tamaki wandered in awe. "This is amazing! I'm in a real commoner school!"

"That's strike two, Tamaki," Sora warned.

Tamaki looked at her with a confused look.

"I think Yuki told her friends about her rules and used them as spies," Kyouya stated.

"That's amazing Kyouya!" Sora exclaimesd giving him a thumbs-up.

Thair teacher came in and let the new students introduce themselves.

"Good morning my dear classmates," he greeted them. "I'm Tamaki Suou. I hope we'll have a fun year together," he said in his princely manner. The girls drooled over him while the boys tried so hard not to throw-up or puke.

"I'm Kyouya Ootori," Kyouya said formally. The girls thought he was cool while the boys were getting annoyed. Why do they have two new classmates who were boys and not to mention, attractive?

Sora watched as the class went crazy while secretly taking pictures.

* * *

"Is it just me or we are catching more attention than before?" Ichigo asked her companions.

"Maybe it's because of us," Hunny said sitting comfortably on Mori's shoulder. The current situation made them look like a family. With the mom, the dad and their son. This was the reason why curious eyes won't leave them.

'_It's so quiet,'_ Ichigo thought. She may seem to be a pleasant person but something deep inside her is shouting out loud.

After all the awkward silence and heavy stares, they finally reached the classroom. The teacher made them(as in Mori and Hunny) introduced themselves. The class wondered how Hunny got in third year at a young age. They even thought he was a genius but Ichigo explained to them his situation though others still find it hard to believe.

* * *

"Would you remind me again how I ended up being your guide?" Yui asked Kaoru.

"Well, sensei only gave me three options. You, Yuki and Komaki. Haruhi chose Komaki and I'm positive Hikaru would choose Yuki so-"

"You're stuck with me?" Yui cut him off.

"So, what is it then?" she crossed her arms.

"Why do you hate Yuki?"

Yui turned her back. "I don't have to be the one to answer your question."

"Yuki forbids us to ask those kinds of questions about her."

Yui faced him this time then smirked. "I'd tell you the answer if you answer my questions_._"

Kaoru agreed with this.

"Are you living with Yuki?" she asked like a mother asking her daughter's boyfriend..

"No," he said not trying to make an eye contact.

"So, you do live with her," she concluded.

"I didn't say yes," he said but no luck. She just ignored hi and went on.

"You're Hikaru Haitachiin's younger twin, right?"

"Yes," he said though not sure of the point in asking that because it was obvious for he had said it in their introductions.

"Are you Yuzuha Hitachiin's son?"

"Yes," he said quietly not quite sure if this is what Komaki had written in his information and Yui's calm attitude made it hard for him to read her unlike Yuki who was easy to read.

"You studied in Ouran Academy?'

He tried to avoid the question by changing the subject. "Why are you doing this anyway?"

Yui sighed. "I was just checking if you're Kaoru Hitachiin. Hikaru's twin and Yuzuha's son. A former student from Private Ouran Academy. A member of the host club and known as one of the Devil Types. And most importantly," she paused giving him a serious expression. "A _fictional character _from Ouran High School Host Club." Yui smirked again. She knew that what she said shocked him. She left without another word leaving a dumbfounded Kaoru…

_**So, Kaoru had proven that Yuki was wrong. What will Yui do now that she knows her sister's secret?Will she reveal it? keep it? or use it for her advantage?? The third one sounded like Kyouya....but you'll never know!  
**_

_**Thank you so much thenolifequeen for reviewing.....for suggestions and comments, just press the review button below...  
**_


	9. Like mother, like daughter?

_**Ok I'm back!!! Did I leave? Nevermind. Anyway, chapter 9 here!! I feel like I'm running out of words...Just on with the story**_.................

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the hosts..but I do own my ocs (Man this is tiring)**_

Chapter 9

"Are you sure that Yui knows it?" Kyouya asked still unsure.

"Yes," Kaoru said. "She told it to me."

"I thought Yuki said that-," he tried to say but was interrupted.

"How come she knows it?"

"Maybe it's because of Yuki's wish and wants," Kyouya said thoughtfully.

"How did those affect our situation?" Kaoru asked clearly not getting what Kyouya was thinking.

Kyouya thought for a while. Only five girls know of their existence as fictional characters. But it doesn't make sense. "Anyway, just don't tell it to Yuki for the meantime."

"Are you kidding? She'd kill me if she finds out," Kaoru joked.

Kyouya chuckled and put out his notebook to write something. Kaoru was surprised to see that it had been with him since they arrived there.

* * *

"I'm bored!" Sora complained. She was lying on the sofa doing nothing for hours (seriously, just minutes).

"Do you want cake?" Hunny offered cutely.

"I'm not hungry," she said. "By the way, isn't that forbidden?" she added pointing to the cake.

"Ki-chan allowed me to eat cake as much as I like," Hunny answered. "She seems to be in a pretty good mood."

"Mori-senpai, why don't you talk every once in a while?" she asked him. She was really bored to even bother a quiet person.

He just stared at her and nodded.

Just then, Ichigo came in wearing her tennis sports wear. "Hi," she said as she sat down on the seat across Sora and beside Mori. She looked at Hunny's cake. "May I have some?" she asked not leaving her gaze on the cake.

"Sure!" Hunny answered happily.

"Ichigo, where's Komaki?" Sora asked.

As if on time, the door slammed open. It was so loud that everyone came to see who or what it was.

"What is wrong with you, Komaki?" Yuki asked from upstairs.

"Mom's having another stupid party!" she answered jumping onto the seat beside Sora making her jump in surprise.

Yuki ran downstairs and went to her best friend. "Calm down, Komaki. If you want you could-," she was cut off by a thought. It was fine if her friend would stay there. In fact, it would be awesome but she has no place to sleep. Tamaki and the twins are occupying the room where her friends usually stay and she would never let her friend stay in a room with those people. "On second thought, just bear with it."

"What is wrong with her, anyway?" Komaki complained angrily which was a bit out of character for her. She usually maintains a calm attitude even the situation was driving her crazy. Only two things had caused her to explode, her mom and Yuki. "She's not a teen anymore so why does she always throw stupid parties?!"

Yuki started a giggle which made everyone wonder if she was insane.

Komaki's eyebrow twitched. "What's so funny?"

"It's the fact that she acts your age and you act her age."

Komaki's anger only arose making everyone jump back in fear.

"Why don't you just calm down a little?" Yuki said as she patted her friend's back.

"Ko-chan, do you want cake?" Hunny offered.

Komaki gave him a death glare. This made Hunny cry in Mori's arms.

"Calm down, Komaki," Yuki patted her back again. "You need not to take it out on Hunny. He's too innocent to see the wrath-," Yuki was cut off by Ichigo placing a finger gently on her lips.

"You're only making things worse," she said. "And Komaki, let's take a few breaths to calm down," she instructed Komaki who followed. "Inhale…exhale…"

The hosts looked at them in awe. It's a so magical how Ichigo's words and actions stopped them. It was almost as if she was a mother to them.

After Komaki has calmed down, the twins took the courage on asking. "So, what's wrong with you mother having parties?" Obviously, they thought it was the kind of party "rich folks" would have.

"Well…"

* * *

"Party now!" said a beautiful woman who looked like she was in her early forties shouted. She resembles Komaki in some way.

"You know Maki, you should make Komaki enjoy her life!" another woman said/shouted.

"I agree," a woman who just came said. "She's still young."

"But whatever I do, she just ignore me," Maki said. "I always throw parties to make her happy because the only time I saw her smile was when her father threw one. It was a sweet smile I always wanted to remember."

"Hello, Maki!" greeted a newly arrived guest.

Maki waved at them. She looked at the guests. They looked happy. If only she can see her daughter smile like that. Her husband always had similar parties and she always smiled but after her husband died, the parties stopped and so did Komaki's smiles. _'I wonder how she is with her friends.'_

Just then, the door swung open. This made everyone turn their heads to the visitor. It was Komaki. She glanced at her mother and went directly to her room as if she didn't see them. Obviously, she wasn't welcomed to stay with Yuki so she had no choice but to stay with her mother.

* * *

"Do you think it's okay for Komaki to stay with her mother?" Haruhi asked concern. Seeing how Komaki reacted earlier, it doesn't seem like she'd be able to survive.

"Why wouldn't she be okay?" Tamaki asked. All eyes laid on him. He wasn't in his usual idiotic self. "She's her mother so it's just fine."

Yuki knew that what Tamaki had said was right but something inside her tells her that it was a bad idea…a very bad idea…

"Komaki," Maki said softly as she knocked on the door. "Are you still awake?"

Maki waited for a response but there was none so she assumed that Komaki was asleep. But the truth was Komaki was still awake. She had been staring at nothing for an hour. She had lost her urge to sleep thanks to the noisy party people. If Yuki had allowed her to stay for the night, she would've been asleep already. Komaki glared at nothing in particular and clenched her fists. "Yuki, you. are. so. dead." Shecontinued cursing quietly until she finally slept.

* * *

Yuki was sleeping comfortably until a shiver in her spine had awaken her. "Why do I feel like tomorrow would be a terrible day?"

_**End of chapter!! Yuki will feel the wrath of the shadow queen..Mwuahahahahaha!!! Anyway, spoiler for next chapter: The hosts will see how life in Hayashi residence is..Hayashi is Komaki's surname...............**_

_**I gladly thank Kris 77 and sakurasapprentice7 for reviewing............. Your review makes me happy.. Man, you love 7....................**_

_**Thanks a million to thenolifequeen for always reviewing!!  
**_

_**FOr readers out there.....don't forget to review..................Wow! I'm loving these dots..................................................................  
**_


	10. Feeling Komaki's wrath

_**Ok guys here's chapter 10 reporting for duty...I was supposed to update this last Tuesday but laziness came and I can never refuse this. But I swear it's not only laziness. I also have this thing called school ya , in this chapter Komaki's mother doesn't much appearance so enjoy~**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own ohshc...but I do own all of my ocs~  
**_

Chapter 10

"What's the matter with you?" Hikaru asked the overly scared Yuki. "You seemed scared."

"Remember what I did yesterday?" she asked shakily.

He thought of the things Yuki had done which made her worry like that. "Which one?" he asked confused. "When you accidentally woke up Kyouya-senpai; when you almost broke Sora-senpai's camera; when you ate away Hunny-senpai's cake or-,"

"I was talking about Komaki!" she said pissed off.

He thought for a while then it hit him. "Ah!" he exclaimed. "When you kicked out Komaki!"

"Why did you say it happily?" she frowned. "Don't you see I'm scared?"

He looked at her in disgust. "You looked terrible!"

She gave him a kick on the leg then stormed out of the room.

"What was that for?" He held his hurt leg.

Just then, Kaoru came in. "What happened to you?" he asked looking at Hikaru's leg.

"Yuki happened," he said dryly.

"Oh," was all Kaoru said. "She seemed worried though."

"She's scared of what Komaki would do to her," Hikaru explained.

"By the way, what's that?" Kaoru pointed at their breakfast, which Yuki was cooking before Hikaru upset her.

"Hikaru followed his brother's finger with his eyes. He saw their meal burning. He rushed to it and transferred it to a plate. They both looked at it in disgust.

"You taste it," they said together. They took another glance of the food. It wasn't really that inviting.

"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" Hikaru smirked at his brother.

Kaoru had the same smirk on his face. He grabbed the food and threw it at the nearest trach can.

"What are you two doing?" Haruhi asked when she came in the kitchen.

"Getting rid of unhealthy food," They answered together.

"Yuki would really be upset," Haruhi said as she gazed on the wasted food. "So, what's for breakfast?"

The twins shrugged and headed for the refrigerator to search for food…And it was empty.

****

"Where's Yuki?" asked the twins when they went to the living room where everyone was gathered.

Everyone shrugged and the twins sighed.

"What's our breakfast?" Tamaki asked.

"Nothing," the twins said in unison.

"What do you mean nothing?" Kyouya asked.

"The food Yuki was cooking burnt and there's no more food left," Kaoru explained.

"Haruhi, what are you doing?" Hikaru asked.

"Let's just make an order," Haruhi said getting a piece of paper and pen. "What do you want?"

"Ramen!" Tamaki said.

"Cake!" Hunny said.

"We want Italian," The twins said.

"Anything spicy is fine with me," Kyouya said.

"Oriental food," Mori said.

Haruhi rolled her eyes. They are being idiotic as always. She ignored them and just ordered sushi for all of them. After the meal they wondered where Yuki was. She hasn't come back and hosts are starting to get worried.

"Maybe she's with Sora-senpai or Ichigo-senpai," Tamaki assumed trying hard not to think that the girl was in trouble.

"No," Kyouya said. All eyes were on him now. "She's in the Hayashi residence."

"How long did you know about this?" Haruhi asked.

"Just moments ago," he said.

"But why didn't you tell us?" Tamaki asked.

"Because no one asked me."

"Ok," Tamaki said. "Now that we know where our Yuki is, we shall pay Komaki a visit."

"Yes tono," the twins saluted.

"Yay!" Hunny exclaimed.

All of them except for Haruhi and Kyouya prepared to go. Before they opened the door, they all stopped. The five looked at the two.

"Aren't you coming, Haru-chan, Kyou-chan?" Hunny asked cutely.

"Well, I would," Haruhi started. "Only if you know where to go."

They all looked at Haruhi. She did make a point right there but the whole time they thought Tamaki knew where they where going or-. They all looked at him suspiciously. He just grinned at them. Yep, that stupid smile.

"I know where," Kyouya said. "But we can't go there by just walking. It'll take us an hour to get there by foot."

Tamaki took the phone and dialed Sora's number.

"Hello?" Sora answered.

Tamaki told her the whole detail of Yuki's disappearance, which made Sora get tired of listening.

"So, you want a car?" Sora asked after Tamaki's long, boring and stupid rant.

"Yes." He answered almost breathless.

"'Kay, I'll be there in a flash." she said then hung up.

After a few minutes, Sora came there with nothing but herself.

"So, where's the limo?" the twins asked.

"I ain't got no car," Sora said.

"So, how do we get there?" they all asked except for Haruhi who was getting a hint of what Sora'll do.

"With the so-called public transportation," Sora said.

****

At the Hayashi residence, the hosts stood there in awe. It wasn't because it was so big or because it was a commoner house but because they didn't expect Komaki's house to be…girly? The house was painted with pink and flowers are all around. Sora rand the doorbell and Komaki answered it. The inside of the house was nothing like the outside. It was just normal. She led them to her room. Before she opened the door, she stopped on her tracks.

"When you enter my room, I don't want you making a mess," she said.

Komaki opened the door and, once again, stood there in awe. The room was filled with books. Though it was expected of Komaki to have this love for books, they didn't expect her to have such collection. It almost seemed like a million of books all in different kinds and sizes. They examined every inch of the room then someone caught their eyes. It was Yuki. It seemed like she was dusting the books.

The twins approached the poor girl.

"Whatcha doin'? The twins asked.

"Cleaning," she answered sternly.

"And what's the princess of laziness doing cleaning?" Hikaru teased.

"It wasn't on my own will. The shadow queen had me kidnapped while walking a while ago and I have been cleaning the whole time!"

"Shadow…queen?" the twins asked.

"What? I always thought that Komaki's evilness fits perfectly with Kyouya's," she explained.

Just then, Yuki noticed that the two were helping her. She was about to say something but the sight stopped her. _'Seeing these two cleaning is a new record,' _Yuki smiled to herself.

****

"What a fine collection," Kyouya complimented.

"T-Thanks," she said with faint blush oblivious to her friends' gaze.

"Komaki…" a woman called. She entered the room and saw the hosts and the girls (it depends in you where you want to put Haruhi). "Oh, I didn't know you had visitors."

"Mom..?" Komaki called the woman. The hosts looked at her...then at Komaki...then her..then Komaki. They did look the same. And for the third time, they were amazed… Amazed that the beautiful woman standing before them was indeed Komaki's mother. _'Is this the mom she hated?'_ the hosts thought.

_**So, on next chappie, the hosts meet her mother so stay tuned~~~~~**_

_**I would want to thank all my readers especially the reviewers namely: thenolifequeen, sakurasapprentice7 and HaruhiUsangie0808..**_

_**And before anything else review~  
**_


	11. Crazy Party People

_**Here's another wonderful chapter of Double Trouble with the Host Club… I know there wasn't much of Maki the previous chapter but she'll be the here now. I just read my previous chapter and I noticed one stupid mistake. I made Tamaki call Sora, senpai. I'll just fix that when I feel like it. And if I get more reviews and I feel like it, I might be able to update sooner since I had no classes on Monday. Yay!!!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi, Tamaki, Hunny, Mori and Kyouya…**_

_**On with the story…^^**_

Chapter 11

The hosts (and by that I mean males) found themselves all lined up being inspected by Komaki's mother. She looked at them dangerously. It's as if they had committed a crime.

"Mom, what do you think you're doing?" she asked the woman who was trying to kill the boys with her dangerous gaze.

"Guessing who your boyfriend is," she answered not removing her gaze from the boys.

"Um…Maki-san," a small voice from a small girl said.

"What is it, Sora?" she asked.

"Komaki doesn't have a boyfriend so I doubt that-,"

"Found him!" Maki exclaimed making everyone in surprise.

"Who did you find?" asked Ichigo who was just entering the room.

"Hey Ichigo!" Yuki said. Ichigo just waved at her in return. "What're you doing here?" she asked the tall girl.

"What are you talking about?" she asked confused. "You called me here."

"But I didn't-," her voice trailed off.

"So, Maki-san, who did you find?" Ichigo asked changing the subject.

"Komaki's boyfriend," she said happily.

"Komaki's…boyfriend?" Ichigo asked.

"Yup. He's right here," she said as she dragged a black-haired boy with glasses. In short, Kyouya.

Komaki palmed her forehead. "Look Mom… I have no boyfriend. These guys are just some friends of mine so would you please stop being obnoxious."

Tears started to form in Maki's grey eyes. "D-Did y-you r-really think I-I was o-obnoxious?" she sniffed and faced the boys. "I'm sorry boys. I thought-."

"We understand you Mrs. Hayashi," Tamaki said as he held Maki's hand in his and looked at her teary-eyed with his brilliant violet eyes.

"Komaki, are you sure you aren't adopted or something?" the twins asked. "Tono's more convincing as her son."

"Don't worry guys, Komaki's a real child of Maki. I thought the same before. I didn't even believe her until she showed me the result of their DNA test. It was positive so I had no choice but to just believe her," yuki explained to them. The twins looked at her unbelievably.

"Actually, you're the more unbelievable one," they said.

"Anyway guys, you should head home," Komaki said.

"Eh? Why the hurry?" Maki asked slightly disappointed.

"Aren't you going to have a party?"

"Yeah, but they can stay," she said pointing to the hosts.

"But they're not used to the kind of parties you-," Komaki was cut off by a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see who it was. "What?" she asked Ichigo.

"She isn't listening to you anymore," she said as she pointed to Maki.

Komaki sighed and headed for her room.

"So you guys are friends of Komaki," Maki said. "Quite good looking men..and there's a cute little kitten too," she said as she smiled sweetly at Haruhi and hugged her.

Tamaki was about to join them when Yuki stopped him. "Move..and you're dead." She warned.

* * *

Moments passed and guests started to arrive and the house was getting louder and louder. The hosts looked at all the guests. They sure look like party people. Some girls even tried to flirt with them. Only Tamaki was able to last.

"Havin' fun?" Maki asked the teenagers.

The hosts, including Haruhi, nodded reluctantly not wanting to upset her. Honestly, this was too much for them. They haven't been into wild parties before. They felt kinda out of place. No wonder Komaki hated it. But her friends seemed to enjoy it. They were going wild. Well, that was because they were drinking alcohol. Yuki was shouting nonsense things. Sora was flirting with all the guys. Ichigo was acting way out of character. Then, they caught Yuki's eyes. She swayed to their direction. She offered them a drink.

Before they know it, all of them, except for Kyouya who only drank a glass, were drunk. Maki looked at them smiling. They were surely having fun but it would be better if she sees her daughter have fun too. Ever since Komaki's father died, it's like her daughter died too. She never smiled. She just shows same expression. She always drives away people including her mother. She just locked herself in her room and study. She just wants to see her daughter smile.

* * *

Komaki was peacefully reading her book. Though it was noisy outside her room, she tried to focus on her book. It was not long before she was totally caught by her book, which made her unaware of the outside world. Moments later, there was a knock on the door. Hearing this, Komaki came back to the real world. She went to see who it was.

"Mom?" Komaki looked at her mother curiously. "What's the problem?"

Maki smiled shyly. "Could you help me?" she asked pointing at the drunk teenagers.

* * *

"Why can't they just stay at the guest rooms?" Komaki asked Maki as she arranged the mattresses where the others would sleep.

"It's all full," Maki answered placing Hunny onto one of the mattresses. "Besides, they're your friends, right?" She then, left with them.

Komaki sighed. She can't do anything now. It's not really a problem that they stay there because her room was big enough but she hated the smell of alcohol especially now that it had to scatter around her room. She stopped from reading since her mother spoiled her mood so she decided to sleep.

* * *

Yuki woke up in the middle of the night. Maybe, wanting something to drink. She still felt dizzy. The alcohol was really taking its effect on her. She knew drinking too much was bad for her but temptation got the best of her. Every step she's taking hurts her but she needed a glass of water badly. She tried to walk without falling. After a few steps, Yuki finally reached the kitchen. Though, her thirst was gone, her headache and dizziness did not leave her. She decided to go back to Komaki's room but the little light from the slightly opened door of the living room caught her attention. She went to peek on what's behind the door. There, she saw Maki quietly staring at the dark sky that was filled with little shining lights. It was a beautiful sky and the moon was so bright and round it was almost hypnotizing. Unintentionally, Yuki made the door creak. This caught Maki's attention.

"Hey," she said signaling for Yuki to come.

Yuki obediently followed.

"Nice sky, huh?" Maki said not removing her gaze from the sky.

"Yeah," she said. She looked at Maki and studied her. For a moment, she didn't seem like the Maki she knew. She was calm that she was almost like Komaki.

"So, how was Komaki?" Maki asked.

Yuki looked at her in confusion. This time, Maki removed her gaze from the sky and locked her eyes on Yuki.

"I was talking about her attitude towards school and friends," Maki explained.

Yuki nodded understanding what she meant. "She was still the Komaki you see everyday."

"Is that so?" Maki stood up from her seat and offered a hand to Yuki. "I will entrust Komaki to you."

Yuki took her hand and stood up. "The others and I will take good care of her," she assured her.

Maki smiled. "And one more thing."

"Huh?"

"Be careful with your decisions. And remember that when things don't go well, you can always come back."

Yuki nodded though still confused of the meaning of the statement.

* * *

"Bye!" Maki said waving good bye to the hosts and the girls. They were already riding the cars that Komaki arranged for them. Before Yuki entered the car, Maki whispered, "Remember what I said last night." Yuki nodded.

"What did you tell her?" Komaki asked when others left.

"Nothing," Maki lied and then went inside the house.

When Yuki entered the car, she noticed that she's in between the twins with Hikaru on her right and Kaoru on her left.

"Um…guys," she said as the two looked at her. "Could I please sit by the window? I'm still a little sleepy," she said yawning.

"No," they said. "But you can sleep on our laps."

"No, thanks," she said bluntly. She hates it when the two plays games on her. Not wanting to sleep on either of them, she lowered herself a bit to have a comfortable position. She closed her eyes and sat properly. The twins were already fast asleep. "They're so cute when sleeping," she giggled quietly. She noticed that Hikaru twitched a little meaning he's awake. A smirk formed across her face. She slowly rested her head on her right. This time, she was able to sleep comfortably.

_**End of chapter… Okay, a crazy idea just came to me when I was writing the ending do that came. Just so you know, Sora is in the same car. Many might say, "I don't care" or "What's the connection?" but you'll be needing this soon..Well maybe, not that Those who misses Yui already, she'll be in the next chapter. That's good news only for those who misses Yui..  
**_

_**Thanks to thenolifequeen and sakurasapprentice7 for reviewing.. And I know that there are still a lot of readers out there who has a lot to say, so review!!!!!!**_


	12. A life with a knowitall twin

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful hosts…**_

Chapter 12

Yuki walked back and forth, as she waited for _her_. '_She is so dead to me.' _She continued walking but stopped after a few moments. Why? Because she was tired. Tired of waiting for her.

After a few minutes, she saw her mirror image walking towards her. "What is it that's so important that you had to interrupt my club meeting?" she asked Yuki.

"Oh nothing," Yuki said. "Just the payment to your debt."

Yui arched an eyebrow. "What are you talking about? I owe you nothing."

Yuki clenched her fists. "Are you sure? Are you forgetting that you had me kidnapped?"

"Oh that?" Yui seemed to remember. "I thought it was the payment for your debt."

"I owe you nothing."

Yui smirked. "Are you sure? Maybe you might want to ask one of the hosts first."

Yuki tilted her head. "What do you mean? And wait- did you just say _hosts_?"

"I absolutely did."

"So it means-,"

"Yes, I know their little secret and I know yours as well."

"W-What do you know about my secret?"

"Oh, just the fact that you let them live with you."

Yuki was taken aback. _'How did she know all this?'_

As if reading her mind, Yui answered, "Why don't you ask them yourself?"

"Maybe I should ask them," she said then stomped angrily. "Whoever told Yui this, you are so dead!"

----

I'm so bored!" Hikaru complained to his brother who was currently watching Death Note.

"Huh?" Kaoru muttered absentmindedly.

Hikaru turned off the television to get his brother's attention.

"Hey, what gives?" Kaoru asked snatching the remote from his brother. "Go bother someone else. Where's Yuki, anyway?"

"She stayed in school," Hikaru explained. "She said she has some unfinished business."

As if on cue, the door swung open. This revealed a pissed off Yuki.

"Hey Yuki," Hikaru said nonchalantly still oblivious to Yuki's deadly look. She returned the greeting a death glare.

Hikaru and Kaoru shuddered. "You shouldn't have talked," Kaoru said.

"How should I know she was mad?"

"When she looks like she can kill someone," Kaoru said as if saying it was pretty obvious.

Moments later, the others were collected there in the living room.

"Why did you call us here?" Tamaki asked.

"I think a certain _someone_ should already know by now," Yuki said eyeing them furiously with her emerald eyes.

All of them looked at her in confusion. Yuki ignored their confused looks and continued observing. "Who's the big-mouthed baka told Yui our little secret?"

Everyone gave her surprised looks. However, it was of different meanings.

"Are you positive that one of us told her?" Kyouya asked.

Yuki smirked. "We both know the answer to that question, Kyouya."

Kaoru gulped. She was observing them one by one. Kaoru looked like someone was going to murder him. But everyone else had same expression. It was like having a nightmare with your eyes open. She passed by Mori, Hunny, Tamaki and Kyouya who all sighed in relief.

"Only one of you troublemakers would be the suspect," Yuki said. Before Yuki could say another word, the door swung open revealing Sora, Komaki, and Ichigo. Kaoru had never wanted to glomp someone this much. Not even his brother. They were like his angels.

"Whassup?" Sora asked. She let her eyes wander around the room. She, then, noticed that someone was missing. "Where's Haruhi?"

They all searched around the room. It was true that Haruhi had been gone but no one really noticed it. (A/N: Ok people. Don't lie. I know you forgot about her too, didn't you.) Maybe their fear took away their concern for Haruhi.

"I think she's upstairs doing our homework in Physics (A/N:I hate this subject.)," Kaoru answered.

"What homework?" Yuki tilted her head in confusion. Her anger had been lowered now.

"The one our American teacher gave," Komaki answered.

Yuki thought for a while then it hit her. "I haven't done that!" she yelled frantically.

"We just finished ours a moment ago," the twins, said nonchalantly. Well, considering that Kaoru is good at Physics, it was just piece of cake to him. And of course, he'd be doing Hikaru's homework.

Yuki totally forgot about the recent event and frantically headed for the busy Haruhi. The nine of them stared at one another. "What just happened?" Sora asked. She was answered by eight shrugs. With Yuki gone, Kaoru was able to breathe.

----

Yuki was sleeping comfortably on her soft bed when she heard her alarm clock. Thinking it was too early, she decided to sleep for five more minutes. Five minutes passed and she was still asleep. More minutes passed but Yuki was still asleep. She was there, drooling in her dream world. After 20 minutes which she had thought was just five minutes, she finally wake up. She looked at her clock only to find out that she was late. She threw the covers up and rushed to bathe and dress up. She ran her way to school. When she finally reached school, it was quiet meaning, classes have started. She ran fast to her classroom and opened the door.

----

"Asahina Yuki.." the teacher called. He repeated her name but there was no answer. "Maybe she's absent." He said then continued checking the attendance.

"Do you think we should have awakened her?'' Kaoru asked.

"Why didn't you wake her up, anyway?" Haruhi asked the twins.

"For fun," they answered.

For some reason, Komaki started having a countdown using her fingers. 5…4…3…2…1

The door suddenly opened revealing a panting Yuki. "I'm here!"

"Asahina, you're late!" the teacher said.

"I'm sorry, sensei, but look I have homework!" she said as she held out a piece of paper with her homework.

"Asahina, just take your seat," the teacher said loosing his patience.

Yuki headed for her seat in between Komaki and Hikaru.

"It's really seldom that you're late, Yuki," Komaki commented.

"Well, it's because certain _someones_ didn't wake me up," she said to trio.

"I went to school early to finish my homework so I wasn't able to do it," Haruhi reasoned out.

"And you," she eyed the expectantly.

"You said we can't enter your room, right?" the twins said in perfect harmony.

"And I suppose the others had same reason for abandoning me?"

The two nodded oblivious to the scene that was starting to happen. She stood up from her chair making the whole class' attention turned to her.

"Asahina, it there a problem?" the teacher arched an eyebrow.

When Yuki finally realized what's she's doing, she apologized quickly embarrassment still obvious.

"Fix your attitude, Yuki," Yui scolded quietly. "You hold same surname as me,"

Yuki rolled her eyes. "You brat."

Yui handed out an envelope to her. Yuki blinked a few times. "What's that?" she eyed the envelope suspiciously then noticed that it has a heart in the middle. If her assumptions are right, it's a love letter but why would her sister who hates her so much give her a love letter. Does this mean that her sister is… Yuki looked at her with a horrified expression.

Yui rolled her eyes. "Whatever you're thinking cut that out. A boy gave it to me this morning."

Yuki was about to say something but Yui continued speaking. "It's for you. He thought I was you. How stupid."

She snatched the envelope from Yui's hand and kept it.

"What's that?" the twins asked. They mustn't have heard the conversation from earlier.

"It's none of your business," Yuki said as quietly as she could.

The two started poking her but Yuki ignored it. She didn't want to be scolded by the monstrous teacher again. While the twins poke Yuki, they didn't notice the glare they were getting from the teacher.

"Hitachiins, meet me after class," he said.

Yuki gave the two a devilish grin which the teacher saw.

"Of course also you Asahina," he said then left.

Yuki took the chance to give the twins another death glare.

----

One boring class and educational rant later…

"Remind me to never mess up with him again," Hikaru said.

"Is he really human?" Kaoru said unbelievably. "He rants like there's no end."

Yuki laughed. "It's a good thing the head master came or we're never gonna get home."

"Of course they'll make him stop. He's firing bullets on their daughter," the twins said. Yuki's face sullen. "It's your fault we had been caught," Kaoru said changing the subject.

"Yeah,"Hikaru agreed. "You wouldn't tell us what's in the envelope.

"What envelope?" Yuki looked at them confused.

"The one Yui gave you this morning," they said.

"Oh crap," she said then ran to the gates frantically. The twins watched her run and followed her soon.

_**I know Yui's mean but that'll , she wouldn't be that mean from now on (I think). She'll be helping a certain someone realize his feeling for a certain girl!!! Oh-wait..I shouldn't be giving infos.**_

_**And for Yuki's actions, I think I was in the same mood when I wrote this chapter. And if you noticed that Yuki forgot her grudge against one of the twins, she really did. I just forgot to mention.. **_

_**Thank you my wonderful reviewers, thenolifequeen and sakurasapprentice7…Told you I'll update sooner. I just don't know when is the next..^^**_


	13. What is Yuki's type of Guy?

_**Ok so you wanna know who the mystery guy is?? His name would be revealed later. Ok guys I'm starting a new fanfic, The Devils meet their Angels… So updates might be slower but I'll try to update faster. I also recommend you guys to read it..**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the hosts…**_

Chapter 13-What is Yuki's type of guy?

"Why did I forget about that?" Yuki asked herself while running frantically. The twins were following close behind still confused of Yuki's actions. Though the twins were yelling at her, she chose to ignore them and ran faster. The twins almost tripped when Yuki suddenly stopped. They were about to walk towards her but she signaled them to stop. Yuki continued to walk towards a boy who was standing near the gates of the school. He looked like he had been waiting for a long time.

"Hi!" Yuki said after managing to catch her breath. "I'm sorry for being late I-."

"No need to apologize," he interrupted her. He was now facing her.

The twins, who were hiding not far from the two, recognized him as one of their classmates. He had brown hair and small grey eyes. He's taller than Yuki by a few inches. Moreover, he's quite good-looking but not as famous as the Hitachiin twins are. They can recall that his name is Hiro Sugimoto.

"About the letter…" Yuki started then stop abruptly for the lack of words.

"I just need to know your answer," he said smiling kindly at her.

"I'm sorry," she said bowing which shocked the three listeners.

"Is it because of the Hitachiin twins?" he asked coldly.

Yuki was surprised by the question. Did he actually think that she likes one of those troublemakers? "No," she said.

Hiro took a step closer to her making Yuki take a step back. (A/N: You know how Yuki treasures her personal space, right?") He noticed this and grabbed her wrist. "You shouldn't be playing with those players," he said.

Yuki tried to break free but his grip was tight. She remembered now that he was in Karate club. "I told you already. It's not them!"

"Liar!" he said then pulled her closer to him.

----

"That guy's invading her personal space!" Hikaru said.

"Keep it down, Hikaru," Kaoru whispered. "We should-," There was no use because Hikaru had been gone from his hiding spot. Kaoru shook his head and sighed. Why did he have a stubborn brother? He followed his brother so he can back up whatever stupidity he does knowing there was no stopping him.

"Hey Yuki, let's go home," Hikaru said and stole her from Hiro.

"Hey, you have no right to force her to go with you," he yelled to Hikaru.

"We have all the rights to take her home," Kaoru said following his brother and grabbing Yuki's other arm.

"What?! It's not like you live in the same house!"

"That's where you're wrong," the twins said in unison leaving the boy dumbfounded.

----

"Are you two stupid?" she asked when they were far from the boy already. "You can't tell him we live under one roof! And you didn't have to do that. I was going to punch him but you interfered."

Kaoru sighed. He knew Yuki can take care of herself but Hikaru was too lightheaded. _'Or is he just what I think he is..'_

"He was playing with you. And nobody plays with our toy but us," Hikaru said.

"I thought Haruhi was your toy?" she asked them, well, Kaoru to be specific.

"That changes from now on," Kaoru said not really getting his twin's point.

The trio continued to walk silently. "Yuki, why didn't you tell us you were famous in school?" Kaoru asked starting a new conversation.

"Well, you never ask about it. And besides, I don't really care."

"Did you ever like someone from our class?"

"Nope."

Hikaru was getting bored so he decided to join in the conversation. "So, what is your type of guy?"

Yuki looked at him thinking deeply. The twins waited for her answer but it seemed like she was having a hard time answering.

"Just like this. If you were to designate a host, who would that be?" Kaoru asked.

Yuki took another minute to think of her answer. "All the hosts?" she reassured. The two nodded.

"If I were to choose, I'd choose Haruhi," she said. She saw the twins surprised looks and it made her smile.

"Are you lesbian?" they asked after recovering from the shock.

"No, guys," she rolled her eyes. "You ask me who I want to designate. It's not like you ask me whom I wanted to date of somethin'. Besides, Haruhi is the most normal - I mean the only normal host.

"Maybe that's why she hates our brotherly love," Hikaru told his brother not even bothering to listen to Yuki.

"Yeah," Kaoru agreed. "She's just like those girls form Lobelia Academy."

The two kept talking about Yuki being a 'lesbian' all the way home. Yuki, on the other hand, was watching them with pure anger. _'Those retarded morons… They didn't even listen to a word I say.' _ The 'retarded morons' were still oblivious to the icy glare they were getting form the 'lesbian' they were talking about.

As they reached home, Yuki slammed the door open making everyone jump in surprise.

"We'll have to replace that door sooner or later," Kyouya said to himself.

Yuki ignored the curious stared she got from the others and headed for her room.

"What did you two do to her?" Tamaki asked suspiciously.

"Relax, tono," they said to their overly protective senior. "We just ask her about her type of guy."

"SO, what is her type of guy?" Tamaki asked.

"We just asked her to choose a host-,"

"-to designate and she chose-,"

"-you," they finished together pointing at Haruhi.

"Is she a lesbian?" Tamaki asked stupidly hoping for a 'no' as an answer.

"Yes," the twins answered trying to match Tamaki's stupidity.

Tamaki's face was suddenly covered with horror. The twins were laughing their heads off. Haruhi has this bored expression. Kyouya was typing away in Yuki's laptop. Hunny was eating cake. Mori was…uh…staring.

"Senpai, it was obviously a lie," Haruhi said irritated.

"Well, the lesbian part was a lie," Hikaru said.

"But the Haruhi part wasn't," Kaoru finished with another good laugh.

"If Hika-chan and Kao-chan really want to know Ki-chan's type of guy, then you should ask her friends," the little senior said.

----

"Hi, Sora-senpai," Hikaru greeted the busy Sora from the doorway of the computer lab.

Sora glanced at him then returned her attention to the computer screen.

"What're you doing?" he asked. He set his eyes on the screen where he saw pictures of them.

"I'm fixing these pictures for the newspaper club," Sora explained not removing her gaze from the screen.

"It's us," he pointed out.

"Yeah, you're featured for this month's paper as the attractive transferees," she explained.

"Hikaru?" she asked checking if she was right. He nodded. "What do you need?"

"Huh?"

"You didn't come here just to ask what I was doing, did you?"

"Um...Yeah…I would like to know what Yuki's type of guy is."

----

"You should bend your knees like this," Ichigo instructed Komaki while pulling her knees down.

"I'm no good with this kind of stuff," Komaki sighed.

"That's why I'm teaching you right?"

"Hey guys," Kaoru said coming to them.

"What do you want?" Komaki asked sitting down.

"Nothing," he lied.

"That look surely is not nothing," Komaki said. Ichigo sat down beside Komaki.

"You two wouldn't stop staring, would you?"

The two nodded.

Kaoru sighed. "Do you happen to know what Yuki guy type is?"

----

After the twins asked Yuki's friends, they meet up to see the effect of their works.

"So, what did you find out?" they asked each other simultaneously.

They sighed and said, "Nothing."

Well, obviously, their friends didn't know it as well. When they tried to ask them, they gave all the excuses they can give is that they wouldn't need to answer the question. They sighed again.

"If you really want to know, why not ask her on a date?" Haruhi suggested.

The two were surprised because of two things. One, because Haruhi tried to help them. Two, she just pop out of nowhere.

"But Haruhi-," Hikaru said.

Interrupting, Kaoru said, "She is right. So, Hikaru you date Yuki."

"That's a great idea!"

"That was unexpected," Kaoru said.

"I didn't say it, Kaoru," Hikaru deadpanned.

They looked at Haruhi who shrugged.

"I think that's a marvelous idea Kaoru," that voice again. They sought for the speaker and found out it was Yuki.

"Yuki, you do realize that we're talking about you right?" Hikaru asked the girl.

"Yep. I really don't care. Besides, a date sounds fun. And Hikaru, if you'll be able to stay with me until the last second of our date, I'll tell you my type of guy," she said smiling. Though it was one angelic smile, the last sentence was quite scary.

_**Next chapter would be the date people!!! I just finished our exams!! I'm so happy!!!!**_

_**And about Hiro, I don't think he'll make anymore appearance but let's where'll this get us..**_

_**Sakurasapprentice7, HaruhiUsangie0808 and thenolifequeen-thanks for the reviews!!! **_


	14. Operation: Yuki and Hikaru's Date

_**Hey guys!! I know you've been waiting for this. Sorry for the late update. Our computer broke and I had been depressed for the past days 'cause I haven't touch the computer. I was supposed to update The Devils meet their Angels first 'cause I needed to fix this. But Baka-chan won't give me Akira if I didn't –sigh-.**_

_**Baka-chan (you know who you are) - There I updated. I can have Akira now!!! Don't you know how hard it is since it was originally in First Person! I had to remove most of their thoughts! It was so good kaya! If it weren't for Lilianne, Nagi and Kaze, I wouldn't follow your advice!**_

_**thenolifequeen, HaruhiUsangie0808 and Mistress Melon Pie – thanks for your reviews!!! I really feel guilty I haven't updated in a while. I hope this chapter would be worth the wait –crosses fingers-**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the hosts… =_= **_

Chapter 14-Operation: Hikaru and Yuki's date

It was Sunday. Hikaru woke up early in the morning which was really rare for him. Actually, today is his date with Yuki. It's not because he's excited but because Yuki's friends asked him to come over for some advices. He didn't think he'd need it but they insisted on it and it'll also give Kaoru time to fix Yuki up for the date.

After the trip going to Komaki's which he really hated because of the stares he was getting from the people around him, he was already standing at the doorstep of the Hayashi Residence. He looked at the house while waiting. Until now, it still made him wonder how Komaki was able to survive in this kind of atmosphere.

Moments later, the opened revealing a sleepy Sora wearing PJs.

"Oh, Hikaru!" she said. "Good Morning!"

He stayed quiet there until Komaki's cold voice came.

"If you were wondering why she's here, she and Ichigo-senpai had a sleepover," Komaki said. Hikaru felt a shiver on his spine upon hearing this.

"H-hi," he muttered softly.

"Come in!" Sora said happily.

He gazed at the house. It seemed quiet making him wonder. "Um… where's Ichigo-sempai?" he asked.

"She's still sleeping'," Komaki answered. "Try not to wake her up."

Hikaru gave them a confused look.

"Ichigo-senpai gets a little moody in mornings," Sora said.

Komaki opened the door to her room as quietly as she could so they wouldn't wake Ichigo up. Hikaru looked at Ichigo. She was sleeping peacefully. It didn't even look like she wanted to be awakened so he also tried to be as quiet as he could. The two girls sat on the empty bed and signaled the host to do the same. "Now you should pay attention to what we say if you don't wanna end up dead after the date," Sora said making the poor boy gulp and regret his decision of asking Yuki out.

----

"Yuki…" Yuki heard a soft voice said. The voice kept on calling he name. Then, she felt someone shook her. It wasn't hard but it was disturbing. She thought it was Haruhi but then, why would Haruhi wake her up on Sunday? They obviously didn't have school that day. She heard the voice again. It was familiar and soft but it wasn't Haruhi because it was male's voice. When her mind pondered that it was a male, she immediately opened her eyes to break the face of the bastard to break her rule.

"Kaoru? What do you think you're doing?" she asked angrily.

"Waking you up, princess," he said sarcastically.

"What do you think you're doing here in _my room_?" she asked again but this time more specific.

His mouth made an 'o' shape. He was still calm considering the fact that Yuki was already preparing to attack him.

"Mori-senpai!" he called out. Mori suddenly rushed into the room before she could even tackle Kaoru.

"You two are in big trouble," she said as she tried to break free which was failing miserably.

"Relax Yuki, I just need to fix you for the date," Kaoru said as he take out things from the bag that had been there since the beginning of the chapter.

"Why do you need to fix me?" she asked. She had already stopped struggling knowing it was no use.

"So you would be presentable."

That statement made Yuki slightly insulted. Okay, not slightly but really insulted. _'Am I not presentable for him,'_ Yuki thought miserably.

"Apparently, you're not. But later on, you'll be," Kaoru explained.

"Did I just say that aloud?" Yuki asked.

Kaoru nodded and prepared what is needed for the make over. For the last time, Yuki tried to escape but she failed.

"Don't try to escape anymore. Don't worry, I won't make you wear skirt but a little make up would make you cute. Let's make a new Yuki out of you."

'_Why is Kaoru being evil? Somebody…HELP MEEEEEEEE!!!'_

----

After Hikaru got the advice from Yuki's friends, he headed for the amusement park. He thought it would be disastrous if it would be in malls. And also, amusement parks are more fun!

He waited for his date at the entrance. People kept staring at him, especially girls. A few girls even asked him to join them but of course he refused. Moments later, more and more girls approached and he got more annoyed. Then, a girl with brown hair approached him. He looked at her green orbs and found something familiar in it. He could've sworn he had seen her but he just can't put his finger on it.

As she walked closer, he tried to ignore her just like what he did with the others. But the girl continued to walk. When she reached him, he immediately apologized and said he was waiting for someone else.

But the girl did not leave. Instead, she smirked at him. Hikaru gave her a confused look.

"W-why?"

She didn't answer and just started giggling making her look cuter.

"Don't you recognize me, Hikaru?" she asked.

Hikaru was surprised. How did this girl know his name? And he recognize that voice, it sounded like-

"Yuki?" he asked unsure.

She nodded cutely.

"Kaoru was right. You won't recognize me!" she said gleefully. She was a bit out of character now. She doesn't usually smile cutely that made Hikaru blushed. But she was doing it.

"So, what is the first in your list?" she asked.

"Lunch," he answered looking away.

"Let's eat cake," Yuki suggested as she pointed at the cake shop nearby.

"For lunch?" he asked. Yuki really is a cake lover like Hunny.

She pouted. "We'll eat lunch _then cake_."

"You're like Hunny-senpai."

"Am I as cute as him?" she asked.

"N-no."

Yuki sighed. "I was just kidding you know."

----

After lunch…

"That was awesome!" Yuki said happily as she patted her stomach.

Hikaru was in a different state. He was sorta depressed. He totally forgot about Komaki and Sora's advice not to feed Yuki too much cake.

"So, what do you want to do now?" I asked miserably.

Yuki noticed her date's sudden depression. "What's with the long face?"

"Nothing," he said looking away.

"You shouldn't be gloomy! Come one, let's ride the roller coaster! The line is just short," Yuki said as she pulled the poor boy to the roller coaster.

'_Great. Now she wants to ride the roller coaster. Wait... the roller coaster?!'_

"Wait Yuki we've just eaten!" Hikaru tried to pull her away from the line but it was too late 'cause they're next.

----

"Come on, Hikaru. This is the third time you vomited since that ride!" Yuki said as she watched Hikaru threw up.

"Maybe if you didn't pull me into a roller coaster after eating it-," his words were cut off by another round of vomiting.

Yuki patted his back. After a few minutes, he finally stopped vomiting.

"How could you take riding on a roller coaster after a full meal without feeling sick?" Hikaru asked unbelievably. "And here I thought we were in the real world," he sighed.

He noticed that Yuki was staring at something. She didn't even react to what he said.

"Whatcha looking at?" he asked as he searched for something that could ge6t Yuki's interest.

Yuki didn't answer but she smirked. "I just find something interesting."

Hikaru gave her a confused look.

"Look at that," she pointed at the handkerchief at the ground.

Hikaru raised an eyebrow. "So, what's with that?"

She picked it up and showed it to him, "Only Sora owns this handkerchief."

"How would you know that?"

"It's personally made by her mom and it even has Sora's name in it."

"SO, what does that mean?"

"It means they're here."

Hikaru finally understood what she meant. "Shall we give them a little surprise?" Hikaru asked smirking.

Yuki smirked as well. "Of course."

And with that, they looked for the people who were spying on them. They searched around but found no sign of them. They might have noticed that the couple was looking for them. After what seemed to be an hour of running around, the two grew tired. They rested for a while.

"They're pretty good," Yuki said panting.

Hikaru offered her soda and sat beside her. They started talking about what to do when they find them. Then, Yuki suddenly stood from her seat and pointed at the people they were looking for. She started running towards them. She noticed that Hikaru was leading though she started first. She legs also started getting numb. And before she knows it, there was black out.

_**- End of Chapter -**_

_**Cliffhanger...Mwuahahahahh!!!**_

_**I know the date wasn't really good but it's not the last – *must stop giving spoilers***_

_**Oh yah, next chapter might not be updated soon 'cause finals is nearing. I don't wanna hear a complain from you Baka-chan…oh and the cliffhanger is for you...*smiles evilly***_

_**For my readers only and absolutely not for Baka-chan – This is the possible title for the next chappie… (Possible or impossible) …Operation: Make Tama realize his feelings for Haru...^^**_

_**Before anything else... don't forget to hit that review button and give me your feedbacks...**_

_**Ciao... **_


	15. Hoping for a Realization of Love

_**Ok. I changed the title but the sense is still there. Finals are done!!! (for me) And now it's summer!! And if you guys are lucky, more updates!! Well, that is only possible if I wouldn't have any writer's block.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own these bishies and Haru-chan~**_

Chapter 15 - Hoping for a realization of love

"Where's Yuki?" Haruhi asked the younger Hitachiin who was currently sitting himself on the soft sofa.

Cat eyes looked at chocolate eyes. "She's off with Hikaru already."

The brunette gave him an astonishing look.

"Did you forget about their date today?"

Haruhi nodded in realization.

*Ding Dong* came the doorbell. Hunny and Mori went to get the door. Once the wooden doors were open, three familiar faces met them.

"Good morning, Ko-chan, Chigo-chan, So-chan!" Hunny greeted zestfully.

"Good morning!" Sora returned the greetings.

"Can we enter?" asked the raven-haired girl.

"Yeah," Mori answered. He took the side to give the girls way to enter.

"Hey there, princesses!" Tamaki said once he saw them. "What brings you here?"

----

*Ding dong*

That was the fifth time the doorbell was rung but no one seemed to have heard it. Yui glared at the house while seeking for someone who is considerate enough to open the door. Actually, she was just waiting for Komaki to answer the door, but it seemed that she isn't home.

"She asked me to go here so we could do our project then she wouldn't even dare to answer the stupid door!"

She rang the doorbell for the last time and if no ones answered, she'd go home. Fortunately, someone appeared. She sighed in relief. _'Finally,'_ she thought but a frown suddenly formed across her face upon seeing who it was. It wasn't the one she wanted. It was Maki.

"What are you doing here, so early in the morning?" Maki asked sleepily which was followed by a yawn.

Yui's eye twitched but Maki failed to see this since she was too sleepy. "I was looking for Komaki. We were supposed to do a project and –."

"She isn't here. She told me she'd go to your house. She left a long time ago," Maki explained.

"She didn't go there, because if she did, the butler woul –."

"Oh, you're Yui?"

The brunette nodded.

Maki let out a small laugh. "I thought you were Yuki. She went to Yuki's," she said.

Annoyed was written all over Yui's face but Maki didn't notice it. Though completely pissed off, Yui thanked the woman politely. She was still debating on whether to go there and have no project or go there and have to argue with her twin.

She was reluctant at first but went, anyway. She was just going to talk to Komaki about the project and then done.

As she reached the house of her sister, she silently prayed that she wouldn't be met by her. She can already picture herself being glared at, the moment she saw her sister and without knowing it, she'd find herself glaring back as well.

She knocked on the door and prepared herself to meet the grudge of her twin. When the door opened, she began to open her mouth to say that she only wants Komaki but was stopped when she saw that it wasn't Yuki but Kaoru.

"Hi, Yui-chan," he greeted casually.

Yui tried hard not to show the embarrassment. She was just quiet there for a moment and motionless.

"Um.. Yui-chan, are you okay?" Kaoru asked who was starting to get worried by the peacefulness of Yui. He waved his hand in front of Yui.

Yui finally snapped out of her dream world. "Y-yeah, I was just looking for Komaki."

"Well, come in," the younger Hitachiin offered but the brunette stayed still. He chuckled. "Yuki isn't here. She's on a date with Hikaru."

At first, she was reluctant but gave in anyway. She wouldn't get anything done with her stubbornness.

As Yui entered the house, she had caught Tamaki's attention. He took this as his cue. "What's a beautiful maiden doing here?" he asked getting closer to Yui. When Tamaki held her hand, she slapped his hand away. "Do you happen to know the term 'personal space'?"

Komaki suddenly came in the room. As soon as she caught Yui's eyes, she was attacked by her(not literally). "What's with you making me go to your house then you're not there?!"

"I'm sorry. I had things to do. If you want, you can hang out with Kaoru first," she pushed Yui to Kaoru. "Entertain her till we come back." Then, she left with Kyouya, Sora, Hunny, Mori, and Ichigo. They were going to check on Yuki and Hikaru. She didn't let Tamaki because he'll just be a nuisance, while Haruhi refused to coming.

"Why won't they let me come?" the blonde cried miserably.

"Because you'll just cause problem to them, tono," Kaoru said.

Tamaki sat on the sofa, dejected. He hugged his knees and buried his head in between. He looked absolutely pathetic.

Yui sighed. She sat not far from where Tamaki sat and decided to relax herself a bit before going home. She had been traveling since this morning making her awfully tired. She turned on the television for some entertainment while Kaoru excused himself to get some snacks.

After five minutes of struggling to ignore the dejected blonde at the nearby seat, she had had enough. This guy had been sighing ever since the others left, and it certainly was not helping her relax. "Would you stop sighing already?!" she yelled.

Tamaki looked at her with his pathetic yet dazzling purple eyes making her feel guilty of what she had said. After a few moments, she grimaced. "Would you just go bother someone else?"

"But, I'm not bothering you," Tamaki said like a child.

Yui pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. She studied him for a while then something interesting occurred to her. "Hey, Tamaki," she said. Purple orbs fell on her emerald ones. "What do you think of Haruhi?"

----

"What should I make?" Kaoru asked himself repeatedly. He opened the refrigerator. He saw some leftover cake. He took it and served it on a plate. He also took the teapot and put it on a tray together with the tea cups.

As he walked to the living room, he heard Yui scolding Tamaki about him being a bother. Kaoru chuckled. _'He really is an idiot.'_

"Hey, Tamaki. What do you think of Haruhi?" he heard Yui asked after a few moments. This made him stop in his tracks. He didn't want to spoil the perfect opportunity to know about Tamaki's feeling towards Haruhi.

"I just think that she's the cutest thing ever. And just like any father, I want to see her in cute outfits!" he said dreamily.

Kaoru palmed his forehead. He should've seen that coming. But, he still stayed there as if waiting for something.

Yui's eye twitched. "Nevermind."

Kaoru was surprised by this. _'Is she going to give up that easily?'_ He started to walk towards the two but he stopped upon hearing her words.

"I have this friend who is very dense about his feelings. Could you help me make him realize his feelings for the girl he loves?" Yui asked hopefully.

"Of course!" Tamaki answered confidently.

"Well, it's like this, he is really a nice guy and treats everyone his friends. He's also very sensitive when it comes to others' feelings but he's really not good with his own."

'_Sounds like someone I know'_ Kaoru thought to himself.

"Then, there's this girl whom he really treasures but he thinks that he likes her because she was like a sister to him. But, he was too dense to realize his feelings. How do you think will I able to help him?"

Yui looked at the blonde with hope. Hoping that he finally realized it.

Kaoru, too, waited for his answer intently.

Tamaki's eyes widened and so did the two who were hoping for a smart answer from the idiot king.

"That is an unacceptable behavior!" he suddenly retorted. "What kind of idiot would not even realize his feelings?!"

Kaoru was chuckled while Yui's eye twitched. Though of different reactions, one thought came to their minds. '_How can he be such an idiot?'_

Yui clenched her fists. _'Do I really have to spell it out for him?' _She lifted her hand, about to give the man in front of her a piece of her mind but someone stopped her.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked Kaoru.

"I was preventing a murder scene," he answered nonchalantly.

Yui glared at him but did not do anything. She just went off to calm herself down and maybe forget that she tried to help that idiot.

Kaoru followed her with his golden eyes and smiled knowingly. "Just like someone I know."

_**Whoever guesses who Kaoru meant will receive an imaginary award from me, entitled "Best guesser award!" (is that right? Well, who cares?)**_

_**Note for those who are too slow to cope up with the situation: This happened when Yuki and Hikaru were dating. It's pretty obvious already and I already told someone about it. Right? **_

_**You guys are so kind to give me reviews!! Here are those kind people: **_

_**Tifa-Chwaan, who was kind enough to point out my mistakes( I'm just not sure if I improved);**_

_**Thenolifequeen, who never gets tired of reviewing and reviewing;**_

_**DeViL'sDrEaM, who took the time on reviewing every chapter; **_

_**Nitrea, who became hyper and;**_

_**Aurora-16, a new reader of mine…. Thank you so much!!**_

_**I wish chapter 79 would come out already! Well, it did but I don't understand Japanese so I'm just waiting for the English translated one. **_

_**Don't forget to review!**_

_**Sayonara~**_


	16. Mixed Feelings

_**For the previous chapter, I asked you to guess who Kaoru was talking about. It was actually Yuki but I won't tell you why. You just have to guess again!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful hosts…**_

_**Mixed Feelings**_

"Kaoru.." Yui called. The said Hitachiin looked at the girl. She had already come back after a few moments. She must've cooled down already but she still kept a serious face.

"How did you that?" she asked.

He looked at her in astonishment.

"Your existence," she continued. "Weren't you a two-dimensional character? How did you manage to get her in the real world? And why, of all people, are you staying with Yuki?"

Kaoru was silent for a moment, in search for the right words to say. "It was because of Yuki's wish."

"Yuki's..wish?" she muttered quietly but enough for him to hear.

He nodded. "She said that a strange woman gave her a wishing stone and –."

"She selfishly wished you out of your world," Yui concluded.

"Yeah, kinda."

"So, how do you go back?"

Kaoru looked at her sheepishly. "That's what we do not know."

"She's still careless with her wishes," she sighed, looking almost sad. Something uncommon for her. Well, maybe for what Kaoru had seen already.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked curiously.

"Nothing," she said as her gaze traveled around the house. "So, how was your stay here?"

"Weird at first but we got used to it anyway. I think," he said unsurely.

"What time will she arrive?" she asked suddenly.

"I have no idea. Are you afraid that Yuki will see you here?"

"No, I'm afraid I would not be able to control my temper very well since the idiot used it up already," she said suddenly turning vicious.

Kaoru shuddered but tried hard to be unnoticeable. "So, why do you hate each other?"

Yui smirked. "That's for me to know and for you to find out."

"But that's unfair!" Kaoru whined. "I answered your question so you should answer mine as well!"

Yui looked at him in the eye. Something in those golden orbs of his was convincing her. She sighed. "Fine, I'll tell you but you have to promise that –," the brunette's voice trailed off as she saw the door burst open.

Hikaru, who was carrying an unconscious Yuki, came in running.

Kaoru ran up to him. "What happened to Yuki?"

Komaki suddenly appeared beside him. "She fainted."

"That's the result of too much cake," Yui suddenly said drawing everyone's attention.

"When did she get here?" Hikaru blurted out. Kaoru elbowed him. "Don't be rude!" he scolded.

"What happened here?" Tamaki asked, running down the stairs.

After Yui's outrage, Tamaki spent his depressing hours in their room. The noise from the living room caught his attention. Haruhi came close behind him too.

"Ki-chan fainted," Sora told him miserably.

By now, tears were forming in Tamaki's eyes. Before he could even say a word, Ichigo had his mouth covered. Sora gave her a thumbs-up.

"Someone should bring her to her room," Komaki suggested.

Without another word, Mori carried the unconscious girl to her room.

----

Yuki opened her eyes and let them travel around the room. She soon found out that it was her room. She tried to get up then she felt her head ache. As she tried to sit, she wondered how she got there. She recalled the things she had done first thing in the morning. The last thing she remembered was when she was running with Hikaru trying to catch her friends who were spying on them then she can't remember anything more.

Just then, the door opened. Haruhi came in holding a tray. She guessed it was tea.

"Hey Yuki, I'm glad you're awake. The others were worried about you," Haruhi said assisting her on sitting firmly.

Haruhi poured tea on one of the cups and offered it to her. Yuki accepted it and took a sip. Her eyes suddenly widened.

"What's the matter, Yuki?" Haruhi asked worriedly.

"D-did you make t-this tea?"

Haruhi nodded.

Yuki let out a sigh of relief. "For a moment I thought it was –."

"Yui-chan?"

"How did you know –"

"I guessed."

----

"Hey Yuki," two voices greeted. Two mischievous voices.

"Oh, hi Hikaru, Kaoru!"

"How is our toy feeling?"

"Fine, but my head still feels weird and would you stop calling me toy!"

"I think the tea made you feel better," Haruhi said walking beside her.

"I g-guess."

"Yuki, aren't you forgetting something?" Hikaru asked making the girl look at him entirely confused. "You know, the part where you should tell me your guy type."

"Oh, I forgot," Yuki laughed uncaringly. She put her index finger on her chin and though hard. Here they go again. "None."

"Huh?"

"I said none. To tell you the truth, I had no interest in guys. Not even once. True, I dated guys but that's solely to mess with them," she explained.

"What was the date for?"

"For the satisfaction for the lack of entertainment in this place," she said nonchalantly.

Hikaru's eye twitched. "So, I went to all that trouble for nothing?"

Yuki thought for a moment. "Well, it's not entirely nothing. Let's just say that you had set foot on my trap and was fooled," she said smiling innocently.

The girls stared at the frozen boy. "Maybe this is what like having a taste of your own medicine," Haruhi said as she observed Hikaru who was currently dumbfounded. And Haruhi's words did not help a bit.

"Ohayou mi~nna!" a distant voice sang. It did not take them long to figure out it was Sora. She was running towards them with Komaki following her. She jumped into Yuki's arms. "How are you feeling Ki-chan?"

"Quite fine," Yuki said as she tried to stand on her feet firmly.

"I'm glad you're fine," Komaki said.

Yuki looked at them as if something was missing. "Where's Ichigo?"

"She's training for the upcoming tennis competition," Sora said. "C'mon! Let's watch her!"

"But, senpai, classes will start," Komaki told her.

"But, I wanted to watch her now!" Sora whined.

"Maybe we could just go later, after classes," Haruhi said like she was talking to a little kid.

Sora's eyes widened. "Okay!" she said cheerfully.

----

"Ichigo-senpai made another smash!" one of the junior players said in awe.

"We're just practicing but it's already like the tournament!" another boy said.

Just then, the group (hosts + Yuki + her friends) passed by.

"Wow! Ichigo-senpai's really good!" Tamaki said as he watched the girl beat her opponent with a final smash. Tamaki, being overjoyed, cheered loudly and amazingly annoyingly.

The others, thinking smart, pretended not to know him which was fairly hard since he kept following them every time they tried to move away from him. They just tried to concentrate in watching. The hosts eyes suddenly widened in surprise. It wasn't because of another winning game by Ichigo but because they saw Yui in the court.

"What is she doing there?" the twins asked.

"Didn't you know that she was part of the tennis club?" Komaki asked.

The hosts shook their heads.

"Now you know."

"Asahina, you're next," the coach called.

Everyone watched as Yui beat her opponent effortlessly. She may not look like it but she's pretty athletic. She had yet defeated two opponents consecutively.

The hosts were amazed by the unbelievable skill the girl had. They wondered if Yuki could do it too.

"No, I cannot do that," she said. "I'm not as sporty as her. And besides, I tire easily."

"Hey guys," it was Ichigo. She just finished a game with another junior player and was taking her break.

"That was great, Ichigo!" Yuki complimented.

"Thank you."

"Go, Yui-chan!" they heard someone cheered. It was none other than our very own, Tamaki. It's either he forgot that he had angered her or he just failed to notice the death glares the girl was sending him.

"He can be pretty dense at times," Haruhi commented.

"Says the one who can't realize her feelings," the twins said.

Haruhi looked at them curiously. "What did you say?"

The twins were about to answer but Yuki beat them it for them. "They said you're right."

_**Thank you Aurora-16, thenolifequeen, Tifa-Chwaan, and sakurasapprentice for reviewing!!! See ya in the next chapter!**_

_**Paalam! **_


	17. Missing Twin

_**Disclaimer: I do not own ohshc  
**_

Chapter 17- Missing Twin

"Can someone please explain to me how the heck did I end up wearing this outfit?" Yuki asked annoyed. She looked down at her outfit. It was pink cheerleader's outfit with many ruffles in it. Many guys had been gawking at her from the moment she arrived at their school where the 51st Lawn Tennis competition would be held. She really hated how she looked now. Not only was she getting too much attention, she looked like Yui now. The girly twin.

The twins sniggered. "That's a lucky charm!"

Yuki crossed her arms. "A lucky charm, huh?" She looked at the twins with an emotionless yet scary face.

"It's okay, Ki-chan! It really looks cute on you!" Hunny said exultantly hugging his Usa-chan.

"I really appreciate what you said Hunny," she said trying to put up a smile. "But this isn't actually my style."

"But, we made it especially for you," the twins pouted.

"I don't appreciate any of this. Especially the part when you forced it on me using Haruhi!" she said bitterly.

"You really are perverts!" Tamaki accused the twins.

"Oh really?" they purred. "Don't you think nose bleeding while thinking of Haruhi in that outfit isn't perverted?

"W-What are you talking about? I-I would n-never do that!" Tamaki said nervously. "You're the real perverts! You made poor Yuki wear those kinds of clothes," he pointed at Yuki who just had a good sneeze.

"Calm down, senpai," Komaki ordered. "At least she isn't naked."

"And why would I be naked?!" Yuki yelled at her best friend.

"I was just telling him what could be worse than what you are now," Komaki replied calmly.

Yuki begun to shout a bunch of words that kids were not to hear while Komaki just gave her nonchalant replies making the brunette angrier. Kyouya, who had been bothered by the noise coming from the girls, put an end to it.

"You should be watching your words. People are watching," Kyouya said.

Yuki looked behind her only to find out that parents were covering their children's ears while the rest had something plugged onto their ears. All of them were looking at her with glares. She smiled sheepishly and apologized for the outraged.

"You knew about this, didn't you?" Yuki asked Komaki.

Komaki just smirked as a reply.

"I hate you," Yuki muttered.

"I'm honored," Komaki said sarcastically.

"Look, it's already starting!" the exuberant Tamaki exclaimed.

----

After the game…

"Another victory for us!" the coach declared, holding up his drink.

Everyone else did the same and they all did a toast.

"Three cheers for all our hard work!"

Everyone cheered at the victory. The fun was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in."

The door opened revealing Yuki and company.

"Congratulations Ichigo-senpai!" everyone said. Ichigo thanked them.

"We know how commoners celebrate this kind of event," the twins said.

"How?" Yuki asked curiously.

They grinned at her and announced, "To the Karaoke."

----

"Um..Hikaru, Kaoru.."

"Yes?" they asked with Cheshire grins.

"Why did you bring me here?" Yui asked annoyed.

"To celebrate," they answered looking at her as if she was stupid.

"I knew that," Yui said trying not to do anything inappropriate. "But, I didn't say I was gonna come."

"C'mon, Yui-chan, don't be such a bummer," Hikaru said.

"Besides, it's not only Ichigo-senpai who won," Kaoru added. He handed her the song book and the microphone. "Now sing," the twins insisted.

Yui sighed. She found no reason to escape from them. Though she hated it because she her sister would be there but these people weren't that bad. It would really be fun somehow.

Yuki seemed to be uninterested with the happenings. She just stuffed her earphones onto her ears to block the music. She was never really into these kinds of things. Most of the time, she just chose to be alone but with these people, a lone time would be impossible.

"Yuki," Hikaru called but she didn't even look at him.

He tried a few times to call the girl's attention but she was too caught with the music that she can never be bothered. He did a trick that will surely work. He removed one of her earphones gently and blew onto her ear.

Yuki flinched. "What the heck is wrong with you?"

"You don't go to Karaokes just to listen to your iPod," he scolded. He grabbed her arm to bring her to the others but she struggled free.

"Well, who said I wanted to go with you here?" she snapped and went back to listening to her ipod.

Without Yuki's acknowledgement, Hikaru snatched her ipod. "What's so great about this song, anyway?"

Upon hearing it, his eyes widened. "What's the title of this song?"

"Bokuro no Love style."

Yuki watched him with confidence. She knew he'd be like that. Several seconds passed by but Hikaru still hadn't returned her ipod. He was too caught up with it that he forgot he didn't even borrow it. He just snatched it from its owner without a warning. Yuki tried to steal it back but he kept blocking her way. After a few more failed attempts, she gave up.

"This is why I hate this place!" she muttered to herself and went out.

----

"So-chan.."

Sora, having been called, turned her head to the speaker.

"Are they always like that?" Hunny asked. He pointed at the two identical girls on opposite side of the room. One was quietly listening to her ipod while the other was busy scanning the song book. Both always tried to avoid each other. They were in the same room but they don't even look at each other.

"Yu-chan and Ki-chan?" Sora asked.

Hunny nodded.

"Well, no," Sora pointed out sadly.

"So, what happened to them?" Hunny asked eagerly.

"To tell you the truth, I really don't know. They've been my friends since my childhood years but I left them for three years something came up so my family and I moved to Australia. When I went back I just found this," Sora finished with a scowl. It was really hard on her part being friends with them yet not knowing anything.

Hunny put his hand on his friend's shoulder and gave her a cute smile. "I'm sure they'll work this out somehow."

"Yeah.. but I doubt Akira would like any of this," Sora whispered to herself.

"Hunny-senpai, Sora-senpai, have you seen Yuki?" Kaoru asked.

Sora looked at him skeptically. "Didn't you see she was there?" she pointed at the location of the said girl.

"Senpai, I was looking for Yuki not Hikaru," Kaoru pointed out.

Sora stood from her seat and went to the other Hitachiin. "Hey Hikaru, where's Ki-chan?"

"I think she went out," he answered.

"Since when?"

"About thirty minutes ago."

"Thirty minutes? Where'd she go off?"

"Maybe she went out to get drinks."

"What's up with the group talk?" Tamaki asked coming to the group.

"Yuki's missing," they answered.

"WHAT?! MY SECOND DAUGHTER'S BEEN KIDNAPPED?" Tamaki cried loudly.

Haruhi sighed. "Senpai, she was –," she wasn't able to finish her sentence since Tamaki just ignored her and said things like Yuki being kidnapped and they would ask for ransom money from them and blah blah blah…

"I'll just call her first," Komaki suggested.

"That wouldn't be possible," Kyouya said. "I already tried that but she left her phone here." He handed her the phone.

"We should go out and look for that idiot," Komaki ordered.

The others nodded. They started to form pairs and went off to find Yuki. Yui was the only one left in the room. She was about to go when Tamaki came back and dragged her with him and Haruhi.

----

"I was already suffering from the horrible singing then Hikaru had to steal my ipod! Just great!" Yuki mumbled as she walked through the hall. She had been walking for several minutes and yet she still can't find her friends. She was completely lost but it wasn't new to her since she really had no sense of direction.

She sighed and decided to take a break. Being lost might be bad but getting tired and fainting again while she's lost is even worse. She put her hand in her pocket to search for some coins and get a drink.

When she was about to get soda, she saw two shadows in front of her. At first she thought they were waiting for their turn but they started to block her way and that's when she knew there was something wrong. She prepared herself to run but she was still weak. Before she could even walk forward, two pairs of hands grabbed her. She reckoned it was the twins playing a trick on her. But when one of them covered her mouth, she knew it was too much for a joke. She was already in trouble but she could not move. She was feeling weak and there was no escape.

----

"Did anyone find her?" Tamaki asked the group.

All of them gave him disappointing looks. Where could she be? They had no idea.

Ichigo thought where she could be. Yuki really didn't like these kinds of places so she must've gone home. However, Yuki had no sense of direction so she must've wandered of. If she was lost they should have found her somehow. Maybe she really was kidnapped. But who would be kidnapping her?

----

Yuki finally woke up from the slumber. The two guys did not stop until she was asleep. She looked around to see where she was. She was sure she wasn't it the Karaoke place no more. It looked like she's in an abandoned house. The house was dark. The only light that can be seen was from the broken window. No one was there. She let her eyes travel around the room to search for an escape but she found nothing.

Just then, she heard footsteps coming from the hallway. Finally, she saw the man responsible for her kidnapping. He smirked at her. He looked like someone. She swore she had seen him but the darkness that covered the place made it harder for her to decipher him. When he walked closer to her, the light showed his face. Her eyes widened. She knew who this guy is. He's…

_**I guess you guys hate me for not updating fast. It was because of certain reasons I can't tell. But at least I updated now. And Yui did try to get along with the hosts! But I think I gave you another cliffhanger… I always love to do that!!**_

_**I wanna thank Aurora-16, Tifa-Chwaan, thenolifequeen, sakurasapprentice7, and DeViL'sDrEaM for reviewing.^^ Someone asked if the story is ending, well my answer is no. but it is nearing to something eventful, though.**_

_**Please review… Till next time! Adios!**_


	18. One dozen heck of a problem

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran...**_

Chapter 18- One dozen heck of a problem

"Ichiro?" was the first name Yuki had come up with. The boy had messy orange hair and brown eyes just like Ichigo. Yes, he is definitely Ichigo's younger brother. He had grown taller the last time she saw him. That was when they were in elementary. He was a year older. He had always liked Yui so it made her wonder what the heck he needed from her.

"That's right, miss me?"

Yuki grimaced at the person in front of her. He was trying to be seductive but to her, more it was more of like creepy. It wasn't his looks that had crept her out, he was actually good looking. It was just not him. "What are you talking about? And more importantly, why'd you have to tie me up?"

"That's pretty obvious," he laughed. His laugh echoed through the empty room. "You look even cuter when you're acting dumb."

Yuki's eye twitched. She did not know whether to be happy that he had just said she was cute or be insulted that he had just called her dumb when he was the one acting like one.

"Now, you're getting pretty red. That's cute!" Ichiro squealed.

She had made her decision. She now wanted to beat the hell out of him. "Your sister will surely hear about all of this nonsense of yours."

Ichiro smirked or rather laughed evilly. "As if, she'll ever listen to you again."

Yuki looked at him skeptically. Did he just think she was-

Before she could even finish the thought, Ichiro's phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey Ichiro."

"Onee-san? I'm sorry I can't talk to you right now, I'm pretty busy here," he said. If you're wondering why Yuki hadn't shouted, well, that's because Ichiro quickly placed his hand over her mouth to prevent any noise from her.

"Ichiro, let go of Yuki."

Ichiro's eyes widened. One, because he was shocked that Ichigo knew and two, he knew he had gotten Yui and absolutely not Yuki. "W-what are you t-talking about?"

"You took the wrong twin. That girl is Yuki."

"But, this is Yui!" he insisted.

Yuki had had it. She bit Ichiro's hand.

"OW!" he yelled and let go of Yuki. "What're you-"

"You had me brought here against my will, tied me up in a dark and smelly old house, crept me out with all your smooth talking and now you're saying that I'm Yui?!" she yelled.

The boy was speechless, but Yuki never regretted the outburst. Yuki looked down at the frozen boy.

"That's what you get when you try to mess up with me. Of all people, I expect you to know the difference."

At the other end of the line, everyone heard what happened. They could hear Ichiro screaming for his life. The twins were laughing their heads off. Kyouya and Komaki were both smirking. The others were just glad that Yuki was safe. Yui was fuming with anger.

Yui started to walk away from them. Sora was first to notice this.

"Where are you going, Yu-chan?" she asked.

"Off to give the two idiots a piece of my mind," she said, stomping to the exit.

"We'll come with you!" the twins said, stopping themselves from laughing. "We wanna see what the guy looks like after Yuki's beating."

"Whatever."

"Do you know where to go?" Ichigo asked hesitantly.

"If I'm not mistaken, it's in your old house," Yui said.

Ichigo nodded. "Don't forget to drop by with those two. Ichiro might want to have dinner with you."

Yui didn't answer but Ichigo took it as a yes. She had always known Yui to be a very obedient girl.

----

"Who is this Ichiro guy?"

"And what does he want from Yuki?" the twins asked.

"He's Ichigo-senpai's brother. He's a senior. He's also our childhood friend but he never managed to tell us apart," Yui answered.

"What a moron," the twins commented. They expected Yui to agree with them but she just stayed quiet. This is one of the major differences of the Asahina twins. If it were Yuki, she would have agreed with them and maybe she would have given them more reasons to prove Ichiro's a moron.

While they observed more of Yui, they reminded them of someone they knew. They pondered a while before they finally had an answer. For some reasons, Yui was a lot like Ichigo. They're both quiet and stayed out of crowds at times. They also both played tennis. And a while ago in their conversation, something in their talk made it seemed like they were old friends. A lot of times they also wondered how Yuki and Ichigo became friends. They're totally opposites.

Before the twins could even think of other things, Yui halted making them so the same. "We're here."

By this time, they noticed something different with Yui. She seemed fired up. "Time to teach him a lesson," Yui said which had given them the answer they needed.

----

"Ichigo-senpai, where are we going?" Tamaki asked. They had been walking for several minutes and his feet were starting to hurt. Ichigo didn't even give them a hint on where they were going.

"We're here," Ichigo said halting in front of a huge Japanese style house. Ichigo led them inside the house.

"Onee-chan!" three small identical voices chirped. The voices' owners came running towards the tall teen. They were triplets. They had same physical features with Ichigo only, younger. They looked like they were eight.

"Are they your sisters?" asked Hunny excitedly.

"Yeah."

"They're so kawaii," Hunny commented giving the trio an equally cute smile of his.

"Arigatou!" the three chimed.

"I'm Hunny, you are?"

"Ami."

"Mimi."

"Yumi."

Tamaki was amazed at the cuteness that was going on so he decided to join in. "What cute little angels!"

The triplets looked at him, feeling disgusted. Just then, a boy with glasses came. He had orange hair like Ichigo but unlike her, he had grey eyes. The hosts guessed he's a fifth grader. They reckoned he was like Kyouya. "What's with all the noise?" he asked the triplets. He didn't look very pleased, rather he was pissed. His eyes darted at Ichigo who looked at him blankly. Then, his eyes fell on the hosts.

The hosts, minus Kyouya and Mori, froze. The kid was giving them an icy stare. Ichigo broke the silence by starting to introduce the hosts one by one.

"I'm Minoru," he said then left. He didn't look like he was much of a people person.

"He's scary," Hunny thought aloud.

The others nodded.

"C'mon everyone, you should meet the others," the triplets said, dragging them inside the house.

"The others?" Kyouya raised an eyebrow. "How many siblings do you have, Ichigo-senpai?"

"Eleven," the girl answered nonchalantly. "But the other one isn't here 'cause she's studying in an all-girls boarding school."

Tamaki's eyes widened. "It's really great that you have many siblings!"

"Not really. Most of the time, they're pain in the neck."

"But, that's what makes it more fun, right Takashi?" Hunny asked.

The tall man nodded. "Yes." (A/N: it seems that I'm forgetting about him already..)

The triplets offered to tour them around the house while Ichigo, Komaki and Sora went on a separate way.

They reached a room where two girls were doing what it seemed was homework. The visitors caught their attentions. They blushed upon seeing the attractive visitors of theirs. They started introducing themselves.

"I'm Maiko," said the first girl. She had auburn locks and grey eyes. According to her, she was in third year middle school.

"I'm Tomo," said the other girl. She had auburn locks and brown eyes. She was in second year middle school.

The girls offered them to stay and hang out for a while but the triplets opposed to this. According to them, they hadn't met the others yet. The girls were going to disagree but the hosts agreed with the triplets.

The three girls ran off gleefully through the hall. While running, the triplets suddenly fell on the floor at exactly the same time. While Mori helped them up, the others wondered how the girls managed to trip themselves on a flat surface. And what's more stunning was, they did it simultaneously.

Haruhi, then, noticed a single strand of string on the floor that must've caused the fall of the three. Mori noticed the pair of boys snickering behind the wall.

"Who are you two?" Tamaki asked but the boys did not reveal themselves.

Ichigo suddenly came carrying two identical boys. Both had spiky orange hair and grey eyes. They were muttering things like "kill joy" and "old hag". She dropped them on the floor and ordered, "Apologize."

"We're sorry," the twins mumbled. They looked up to their sister who still wasn't satisfied.

"I don't think they heard it," Ichigo said.

"We're sorry," the twins repeated, only this time, it was louder just like what Ichigo ordered them.

"Now, where's the mastermind?" Ichigo asked. She had a really scary face the host had never before. They made a mental note to never anger her.

The two pointed behind a plant. A boy with spiky auburn hair and grey eyes came out of his hiding place red handed. Ichigo gave him a scary look.

"I-I'm sorry!" the boy said bowing.

Ichigo now looked at the hosts. They fliched thinking they would be next but they noticed she had her blank stare back. "These twins are Kei and Ken. They're in sixth grade. And this trouble maker is Riku. He's in first year of middle school."

The hosts sighed in relief when they found out that they weren't gonna get in trouble.

Ichigo led them into a room which they knew well to be the dining room. Sora and Komaki were in there too. They were seated under the kotatsu. Ichigo ordered them to do the same.

Later on, the other Kobayashi's came in one by one sitting on their spots. When everyone was seated, an old woman came in. "Hello, everyone. I'm Kaina Kobayashi. I take care of these kids, well sorta," the woman said. She seemed actually nice and bubbly unlike other old women who seemed cold and old- fashioned.

The hosts introduced themselves as well.

"Where's Ichiro?" she asked.

As if on cue, the door slid open revealing Ichiro in between Yuki and Yui who were constantly glaring at each other with the twins behind them.

"I'm sorry, I'm late," Ichiro said and limped to his place. Ichiro showed the four to their seats and asked the twins to introduce themselves.

"Yui-chan broke his leg?!" Haruhi whispered to Kaoru when he was seated beside her.

"Not only her," he answered looking at Yuki. "When we came there, Yuki was untied already. She was almost killing him then Yui-chan even helped her in torturing the poor guy."

"At least now we know they can do something together without arguing," Haruhi said.

"Hey Haruhi, are they all Ichigo-senpai's siblings?" Hikaru asked suddenly joining in the conversation.

Haruhi explained to them what happened and told them the names of Ichigo's siblings. The twins' eyes widened in excitement. "They're a dozen?!"

_**Thanks to Aurora-16, DeViL'sDrEaM, sakurasapprentice7, HaruhiUsangie0808, and thenolifequeen for reviewing!!! I was supposed to update this sooner but I was so hooked up in reading Heart no Kuni no Alice. It's so good and there are so many bishies!! But, Ouran will still be my number one!! I wanna read the next chappie already!!**_


	19. An unexpected arrival

Chapter 19 – An unexpected arrival.

A refreshing hot bath was what Yuki needed after the long and tiring day. Yuki felt relaxed after the bath. She grabbed the PJs provided by Ichigo. Apparently, Ichigo suggested them to stay for the night since it was already dark and everyone seemed exhausted. Many things happened that day. Ichigo and Yui won the competition, they went to Karaoke to celebrate, she got kidnapped by Ichigo's stupid brother, and she even beat him up with Yui's help.

She gazed around the room. It never changed. It was still like when they were younger. She remembered, before her fight with her twin, they used to take a bath together. She didn't know everything would change so fast and all of those fun memories had faded away. She couldn't lie and say that she didn't miss those times. But as long as those traces of past are still evident, she doubt everything would normal again. She tried a lot of times to forget but something was putting the shattered pieces back together. And as long as that something was there, she can never part away from the past.

"Hey Yuki, are you done yet?" Ichigo asked. She was outside waiting for her. She was supposed to bring her to room so she wouldn't get lost. Usually, Yuki slept in Ichigo's room but there had been a problem. Only four people could occupy the room. And to stop Tamaki from his silly antics, they had decided to let Haruhi stay with Ichigo and the others while she stayed somewhere else since she refused to stay with Tamaki's group.

Yuki went out wearing the blue PJs Ichigo lent her. It wasn't really Ichigo's. It belonged to her sister, Miharu. Since she had the same size as Yuki, Ichigo decided to lend it to her.

"I'm done," she said, looking quite uncomfortable.

"Maybe I should have given you the other one," Ichigo said and started to walk to get the other PJ but Yuki stopped her.

"You don't need to do that. I'm fine," Yuki assured her.

"If that's what you say," Ichigo said. She signaled Yuki to follow her to her designated room.

"Are you sure you don't want to share a room with Tomo and Maiko?"

"I'm fine."

"What about in Miharu's room?"

"Nope. I kinda want to be alone, too."

Ichigo watched Yuki at the corner of her eyes. "Alone?"

"Yes," she said trying to catch up with the tall girl. "Ever since the host club came, I find it hard to be alone. They are so clingy."

"Oh," Ichigo said. It seemed that she was expecting for a different answer but she kept it to herself.

After a few more steps, they finally reached the room. Yuki offered to open the door for them. From the moment she opened the door, she saw nothing but black. Black, not because she fainted again but black because something was covering her face. That something happened to be a soft pillow. The pillow slowly slid onto her face and little by little a bit of her red face was shown.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Yuki yelled, anger raging inside her. From the looks of it, the relaxing feeling just passed her like a wind.

"Having a pillow fight," the twins answered simply, unaware of what was going to happen next.

Before Yuki could attack the two trouble-makers, Ichigo grabbed her.

"What's with all the commotion here?" Kaina asked, walking towards them. She wore a tired look. It was evident that she was sleeping just awakened by the noise.

"Why do I have to share a room with them?" Yuki questioned, pointing her index finger at the two male twins.

Kaina put her hands on her hips. "That's because we don't have enough rooms for all of you. What's wrong with sharing a room with them, anyway?"

The last comment did not help at all. It actually made things worse.

"What's wrong is they're guys!" Yuki blurted out. She was fuming with anger and the old hag just didn't care at all.

Kaina yawned. She was too tired to argue so she thought of something that could make things better. "Don't worry, you'll not be alone. There's another girl you'll be sharing a room with."

"Who?" Yuki, Hikaru and Kaoru asked together.

As if to answer the question, someone came walking towards them. A grimace was suddenly planted on Yuki's face as she caught a sight of the said girl. She was probably the last person she wanted to share a room with. Yuki would have had another round of rampage but she didn't. Instead, she remained quiet and placed her head down so nobody would see her expression.

"Ichigo," Yuki spoke in a quiet yet cold voice. "I changed my mind. I want to sleep with Tomo and Maiko." Yuki began walking off to nowhere in particular.

"No can do, young lady," Kaina said.

Yuki stopped in her tracks. She gave the old woman an annoyed look. "Why is that?"

"You can't just leave your twin with these two guys," Kaina reasoned out. If she thought things would be fine, she was dead wrong.

"I don't give a damn to whatever happens to that spoiled brat," Yuki stated coldly.

Yui, upon hearing this, glared at her sister with her emerald eyes. "Well, look who's talking! You're the one who wished to be separated, lived in the house which was supposed to be for our older sister and selfishly brought out fictional characters, who were once stabled in their own world!" Yui's eyes widened as realization hit her. She had just spilled a secret that can create a really huge commotion. She took a glance at Kaina. She sighed in relief as she realized that Kaina was too sleepy to have taken the information seriously.

"You almost ruined everything, my dear sister," Yuki said sarcastically.

"Maybe you're right. But, at least I wasn't selfish to risk other's happiness for my own!" Yui retorted.

On the side note, Ichigo decided to take her grandmother to her room. However, before she left, she left a message for the twins. She said, "I'll leave everything to you. Just make sure they don't kill each other."

Meanwhile, in Ichigo's room, Haruhi, Komaki, and Sora were there busy doing their own businesses. Haruhi was trying to get some sleep. Komaki was reading a book. Sora was browsing the pictures in her phone. At first, she was having fun looking at the pictures she secretly took. She suddenly stopped when she saw a picture of Yuki and Yui when they were you. It was also one of those times when Yuki and Yui didn't hate each other. The two were smiling happily hand in hand.

"Do you think it was a good idea for Yu-chan and Ki-chan to stay in the same room?" Sora wondered aloud.

Komaki looked up from her book and turned to Sora. "I think it's fine as long as they don't kill each other," she said. "And besides, the Hitachiin twins are there. Maybe they can finally reconcile."

Sora's gaze never left the twins' picture, but it was quite evident that something was still bothering her. "Maybe…"

Haruhi couldn't help but listen to the conversation. It just caught her interest. She wasn't actually the type who'd want to meddle with other people's businesses. On the contrary, Yuki and Yui weren't just any other people now. They happened to be friends of her now, though Yui was still a bit distant.

She got up from where she had lain. The girls looked at her curiously. "I don't know if I'm in the position to ask this but, would you mind telling why Yuki and Yui hate each other so much?"

The two girls didn't answer the question. Instead, they stared at her sheepishly. This made Haruhi confused.

"To tell you the truth, we don't know."

Haruhi looked rather stunned. "What do you mean?"

Komaki was first to speak. "I only transferred here last year. When I came here, things were like that already. Yuki refused to tell me the truth even though she was my best friend."

Haruhi looked at Sora who just smiled weakly. "Mine is a different story. I have known them since childhood but left them in three years. When I came back, they were like this. And like Komaki's situation, neither girls talked about it."

Haruhi thought for a while and looked at the empty bed beside her. "Do you think Ichigo-senpai could –." Haruhi's words were cut off by Ichigo's arrival.

"What happened to you? Why do you look exhausted?" Sora asked.

Ichigo went straight to her bed and jumped on it. "They're starting it again," she said before dozing off.

Haruhi looked at them, puzzled. "What's starting?" she asked.

"The war between Yuki and Yui," Komaki answered, lying on her bed.

Sora closed her phone and pulled the blanket over her. Haruhi looked around her. Being the only person awake, she decided to sleep as well. Maybe this time, nothing would be disturbing her.

"You had always been a spoiled brat!" Yui yelled as she threw a pillow on her twin.

"You were always being the good one to get me in trouble!" Yuki countered, also throwing a pillow on her twin.

"That is not true! You were the one who's being a trouble maker!" Yui retorted.

They had been bickering for two straight hours. The twins wondered where they were getting things to say. They were bickering like they had never bickered before. At first, they were just constantly glaring at each other but after a few moments, they began yelling at each other. It didn't take them long enough to start throwing pillows too.

The twins were starting to get annoyed. They had been yelling nonstop but it seemed that none of their energy had been drifted away. It seemed like their energy stored inside of them was prepared for the whole night, much to their dismay. However, they don't have the same energy level as the girls. They were getting bored of this and not to mention, exhausted.

"When will they ever stop?" Hikaru asked, more like whined.

"Don't worry, Hikaru. I doubt they'll be able to survive until morning," Kaoru assumed.

Both of them lay on their beds and tried to get some sleep even with the bickering.

"What happened to the four of you?" Tamaki asked. He looked at the two pairs of twins in front of him. They all looked drowsy.

"Didn't you get enough sleep?" Hunny asked.

"Enough sleep? We didn't get any sleep at all!" Hikaru burst out.

"They just fought the whole night and we even got included in their stupid fight!" Kaoru complained.

They were now getting sympathetic looks from the hosts and it wasn't of any help. Since they lack of sleep, it was just normal that they get cantankerous. On the other hand, Yuki and Yui were starting a fight again.

"We should go home so they can get some sleep," Mori suggested. The others agreed with him. Ichigo was the one who got the cab for them.

Yuki was standing in front of her house with the hosts behind her. She searched her pocket for the keys but found nothing. She took a glance at the hosts before she began searching again, frantically.

"Is there something wrong, Yuki?" Kyouya asked the frantic girl.

She looked at them sheepishly. "I think I left the keys at Ichigo's."

"Don't worry. Takashi and I will get it," Hunny said.

"No! We could just break in," Yuki suggested.

The two seniors looked at each other and nodded. Mori put his hand on the door knob and turned it. To everyone's surprise, the door opened. Everyone's eyes fell on Yuki.

"B-but it was locked!"

"Maybe you forgot to lock it?" Kaoru assumed.

"No! I remember –," she stopped her sentence as something hit her. She immediately ran to her backyard and fetched herself a shovel. "Maybe there's a thief!" She tiptoed towards the house.

The others bought her idea and followed her quietly and cautiously. They first went to the living room and found nothing. When they finished all the rooms at the first floor, they went upstairs. They heard a thud and immediately ran towards the source of the noise. It was Tamaki and the twins' room. She saw a figure in front of her and immediately hit him with her shovel. Haruhi opened the windows so light can enter the room. When the face of the stranger was clear, Yuki's eyes widened. Only one name was on her mind and she couldn't be mistaken. It was, "Akira?"

_**End of chapter…. **_

_**So, Akira is here! Who the hell is Akira, I am not telling you.**_

_**Weird. I have nothing to say. I always have something to say! What's got into me?**_

_**Anyway, I don't own Ouran, m'kay?**_

_**Thanks to sakurasapprentice7, thenolifequeen and . I'm so glad you're not getting tired of reading this even though I almost forgot to update. **_

_**Please Review!**_

_**I almost forgot. For those who want to see the drawings of my top five outcasts, just visit my profile and click Double 'Trouble with the Host Club'.**_


	20. Welcome back, Akira!

_**Ok another chapter from me.. If the first part of this is confusing or lacks something, I apologize. It's really hard to make things clear without giving away any important information. And, it's also my first time so please forgive me. Anyway, just enjoy this…**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran; otherwise, I wouldn't be making any fanfic..**_

Chapter 20 – Welcome back, Akira!

_Darkness. That's what she called it. She was in the midst of darkness. Nothing was there except for a girl. The girl looked familiar. She had long auburn hair. The girl was wearing the middle school uniform._

_She looked at her with those grey eyes. Her eyes showed pure sadness and fear. Just then, another girl appeared. She was hugging the girl. She looked at her in pure anger. She did not know why but she felt like her heart was being stabbed. It was then that she realized who the girl was. It was Yuki._

_She was protecting the girl from… her. She tried to move towards them, but the closer she gets, the farther they move. Yuki was avoiding her but she didn't know why. She started to get confused. Confused as to why Yuki was looking at her as if she had done a crime. That was when the setting changed. They were in the school grounds. The girl was crying and Yuki was trying to comfort her. She tried to approach them and make the girl stopped crying. But, as her hand reaches the girl, Yuki slapped away her hand. She stood up and yelled things at her. Yuki was shouting but there was no sound. She could not comprehend what Yuki was telling._

_Yuki paused for a while. She looked at her darkly making her flinch. Yuki opened her mouth to say something but still, no sound came. However, she knew exactly what those words were. It was three hurtful words. "I hate you!"_

"_Yui!" _No!

"_Yui, wake up!" _No- what?

"What happened?" she asked. She looked at the person in front of her. It was her maid. She found out she was in their limo.

The maid smiled gently. "You fell asleep on the ride. I think you were having a nightmare."

Yui sat straight and fixed herself. She recalled everything now. She was from Ichigo's house but did not have sleep at all because all she did was argue with Yuki. She sighed. "I need some rest."

The maid nodded and walked her to her room.

'_It was that dream again…'_

_**At Yuki's house…**_

Yuki stood there like a stone. It had been five minutes since she had said a word. Earlier, Yuki said, 'Akira' so they guessed that the guy Yuki hit earlier was Akira. Since Yuki was still in state of shock, Mori and Hunny placed the poor guy in a bed while Hikaru and Kaoru tried to snap Yuki out of shock.

After a few more minutes, Yuki was still immobilized but Akira was already awake. "Huh? What happened? Where am I?" He looked at the hosts. "Who are you people? Am I in Heaven?"

Tamaki gasped, catching everyone attention. "I think he lost his memory!"

"Well, Yuki did hit him in the head pretty hard," Hikaru observed.

"And, he looks like he can't remember a thing," Kaoru concluded.

They looked at each other and gasped as they came in to realization. "Oh no! Tono's right!" they cried.

Hunny, too, was caught up in the situation and was also tearing up. "That's too horrible!" He sobbed while Mori comforted him. Haruhi, however, was unaffected by the madness. She just stared at them looking bored. Same goes for Kyouya who was secretly looking through Akira's profile. He smirked as something interesting caught his eyes.

Akira stared at them, looking utterly confused. He scanned the room, seeing that he won't gain anything from asking this group of handsome idiots. He did a double take as he saw someone utterly familiar. He sprinted to Yuki and glomped her bringing her back to her senses.

"Yuki, I missed you so much!"

The four was shocked when they found out he didn't really lose his memory and it was just their idiocy. The whole club watched as the unknown guy glomped their Yuki. And what surprised them was that Yuki wasn't struggling like what she always did when they try to glomp her.

They were to separate the two when they saw a single teardrop. It was barely noticeable but amazingly, they were able to see it. But, it appeared that someone failed to notice the barely noticeable teardrop.

Before anyone could stop Hikaru from separating the two, he had already done it. Akira and Yuki returned it with a glare.

He ignored them and said, "Before anything else, would you mind telling us who is this guy and what is he doing here?"

Yuki was about to answer when Akira beat her to it. "I should be the one asking that question. What are you doing in _my house_?"

The hosts were all confused so they looked at Yuki to seek for answers but she seemed unsure of herself as well. "Is it true?"

Yuki chuckled nervously, trying not to make an eye contact with anyone. "I-It's true but would you mind if we talk for a while!" she said, quickly and dragged Akira somewhere leaving the hosts with their confusion.

_**At Ichigo's house…**_

"Onee-chan.."

Ichigo looked up upon hearing Tomo called her. She eyed her sister curiously. She noticed she was holding a bunch of keys.

"I think one of your friends left this," Tomo said, handing the keys to her sister.

When Yuki left with the hosts, Ichigo had asked help from her sisters to clean the room the two pairs of twins had used, while she cleaned the rest. It was the messiest room since they didn't really sleep, rather they had only argued.

"Sora," Ichigo called as the said girl passed by carrying her things.

Sora looked at her curiously.

"Could you bring these to Yuki," she said giving the keys to Sora. "Judging from her personality, she would have just break in instead of coming back for these."

Sora kept the keys in her pocket and nodded, "Okay, I'll do it." And with that, she left.

_**Back at Yuki's house…**_

"Are you sure about this?" Yuki asked Akira for the umpteenth time.

"Yes," Akira answered with a voice almost similar to annoyance.

Yuki sighed. She knew she couldn't change his mind anymore. Akira is very firm on every decision he makes.

The two went back to where the hosts were. Akira had a mischievous smile on his face while Yuki had a worried one.

She cleared her throat before speaking, "As I have said a while ago, this is actually Akira's house. But, don't worry 'because Akira agreed with your staying here." She paused for a while for she saw the hosts' faces demanding for something. She knew they wanted to know what she told Akira about them but that'll have to wait. "By the way, Akira here, is my childhood friend. He is older than any of us and came back from London. Any questions?"

The twins raised their hands like how they would when a teacher asked a question. "So, he is only your childhood friend?"

Yuki rolled her eyes. "Yes, and he is also the real owner of this house."

She saw them smirked, making her wonder what made them do that. For some reason, she had a bad feeling about this.

_**With Sora…**_

It was only a few more steps before Sora reached Yuki's house. For some reason, she felt that something exciting was going to happen, so she dashed to see Yuki.

"Ki-chan, I brought your keys for you!" Sora sang, opening the wooden door. She was surprised to see the hosts gathered together. But since they were all taller creatures than her, she could see nothing aside from their backs. When the hosts finally disappeared from her view, she saw Yuki standing with someone she knew very well. Without further ado, she jumped to glomp Akira.

"Akira, you're back!" she exclaimed.

At first, Akira was confused as to why a small girl suddenly glomped him. He noticed something about this girl. It was then that he realized it was Sora.

"You haven't changed a bit," Akira commented, smiling innocently.

Sora let go of Akira. "What's that supposed to mean?" she pouted.

"Well, you still haven't grown. You're still small," he said.

Sora almost cried at the comment. Akira had always been straight forward with his comments. Most of the time, he really didn't care whether it was an insult or a compliment.

"And, you're still mean!" Sora faked her tears.

Akira tried to cheer her up. He found it hard to distinguish real tears from crocodile tears. It was one of the reasons why he was never good with kids. Sora still remembered how he always tried to make the twins laugh so as not to make them cry. The twins would always trick him using their tears.

While the two were busy, Yuki had stolen the host club to have some serious talk with them. She brought them to the kitchen since it was the closest.

"Why did you bring us here?" Tamaki asked.

Yuki looked at him skeptically. "Of course, I need to tell you how I explained everything to Akira without getting he-him confused."

The hosts nodded. They settled themselves on the chairs in front of them and leaned closer to Yuki. They wouldn't want to miss a word.

"So, here's the story…"

_**With Akira and Sora…**_

"Hey, Sora," Akira said in a more serious tone. Even his face was serious. "Did Yuki have a fight with Yui?"

Sora observed him intently. She noticed his bright eyes before was now dull. She looked at him with sympathy. "Didn't she tell you anything?"

Akira shook his head slowly. "She never mentioned anything about her sister," he paused and cupped his chin. "And that itself meant that something was wrong."

Akira was right. Before Yuki declared her hatred for Yui, they were really close. Whenever one went, the other was always there. There had been times when they weren't together but there was never a time when they didn't speak about each other. And now that everything was shattered into pieces, things were not the way it was anymore.

"I don't know what happened," Sora managed to say. "But, you're right. Ki-chan and Yu-chan did have a fight."

Akira smiled half-heartedly. "You still those nicknamed, huh?"

"Of course," Sora said. "It's the only thing that reminds me the twins I met before."

Akira stood from where he was seated. He walked towards the nearest window and gazed at the sky. His eyes were filled with sadness and regret. Sora studied him as he forced a weak smile.

"I hate myself," he said, which surprised Sora a bit. "While I was busy chasing my dream, things here are being torn apart."

Sora knew he wanted to cry but couldn't. It was just against his principle. He promised himself a long time ago that the only time when he could cry is when someone died. But, it didn't have to be someone. Something was dying. It was a bond irreplaceable. Just like how like is.

"Akira…"

_**With Yuki and the host club…**_

Yuki had just finished her story. She was expecting them to give her compliments on how brilliant was her idea. But, no. She didn't get any. Not even from Tamaki. All she got were stares asking her if she was crazy. After all her hard work, she got this. She never really used her brain in making up stories. Never in her life had she made a story.

That was why when she told them the first story she had made up, she had expected them to congratulate her. So much for using her brain for the sake of these people. She could've just told Akira the whole thing. He would laugh at her and kick out the hosts. But, because of her sympathy for them, she had made up a story.

"You said we were orphans," Hikaru said unsurely, trying to recall what Yuki had said.

"And that we became homeless and poor," Kaoru added, trying his hard not to sound sarcastic.

"And because you were so kind-hearted, you took us in and became responsible for us," Kyouya finished for them.

"Well, that wasn't ironic," Haruhi said sarcastically.

The others were still amazed as to how Akira was able to believe all of Yuki's lies.

Yuki felt like she had just been stabbed. Normally, she would have cried to try to get their sympathy. On the other hand, she had been getting sympathetic looks ever since she finished her story. And that was just more than enough for her to snap.

"Are you trying to imply something?" Her voice wasn't angry, it was just scary. It was scary enough to make the hosts, minus Kyouya and Mori, to shudder.

They were suddenly silent. They had been living with Yuki for a while now and one thing they noticed was that she was never good when it comes to controlling her anger. No, not her emotions, just her anger.

"No, they're just showing honesty," Kyouya said.

"Honesty?" Yuki's expression softened. "Does that mean I'm mean?"

Avoiding guilt, the others went back to Akira. The only ones left in the room are Hunny, and the twins. Hunny was eating cake and the twins looked like they were searching for food. She looked at Hunny. Her mind was blank. She did a double take a something caught her interest. Something was wrong. Hunny shouldn't be eating cake. The only time she allowed cake was when it's tea time. And, it's definitely not tea time!

"Hunny, didn't I tell you that cake was forbidden?"

Hunny looked up from his cake. He looked at her skeptically.

"But, you said this isn't your house. Before, you said we live under your house so we live under your rules. And since this isn't your house, we are free to do anything we want."

Yuki froze. The little blond was right. She had no right to push her rules to them. For some reason, she felt like something bad was going to happen.

_**The next day…**_

Everything was in peace. Akira agreed to stay at the storage room for a while. The hosts were getting along with him pretty well. It was a miracle that Akira could keep his secret.

It was morning. Yuki woke up late again. She spent the whole night chatting with Akira and everything about his trip. She yawned. The light from the window was blinding her; she had to cover her eyes.

Her phone suddenly rang. It was Sora's ring tone. She shoved her hand through the trashes covering her phone.

"Hello, Sora? Oh, okay. I'll be ready in a minute!"

Yuki rushed to her closet. She grabbed the first set of clothes she could see. Those happened to be a plain t-shirt and jeans. She combed her hair and tied it in a ponytail. She grabbed her bag pack and stormed off the room.

She bumped into two bodies. She looked up and saw the Hitachiin twins wearing their signature Cheshire grins. Looking up to them made her realized how tall they were. Not that she was too small. They were just taller. Before she knew it, two pairs of arms were wrapped around her.

"Good morning, Yuki!"

Yuki tried to move away but they held her tight. Not to mention that they were two and she was only one.

"Um.. good morning, too. Could you let me go?" she asked uncomfortably.

Normally, she would have snapped but if she did that, Akira would be awakened. And, she didn't want Akira to see her being glomped by to guys he hardly knew.

"Are you going somewhere?"

"Yes," she said loudly. "So, please let me go."

"You're going out with that outfit?"

Yuki didn't like the sound of this. She didn't want anything that was happening either.

"I really don't feel good about this," she said nervously. "And besides, Sora is waiting for me."

She silently hoped that the twins would just give up. But, two pairs of mischievous eyes told her that this wouldn't end the way she wanted to.

"Don't worry, we'll make this really quick."

'_I hate my life.'_

_**Chapter end.**_

_**I think this chapter made it clear who Akira is. If you're still not sure, you could check on chapter 19. And if you still don't know, you need to go your doctor 'cause you must be suffering from stupidity. Ok, just kidding. But, I won't tell it.**_

_**sakurasapprentice7, TakaraFujioka, Aurora-16, and Kaneda Harumi – thanks for your reviews. Also, thanks to everyone who read, and add this to their favorite story/story alert.**_

_**Till next time…**_


	21. Stuck with each other

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran….

Chapter 21 – Stuck with each other

Yui grimaced. She was supposed to have the best Sunday of her life. She'd be having a special relaxing time only for herself. No classes, no home works, no club practices, no host club, and no Yuki.

Her phone suddenly rang. She received a text message from Akira. He asked her to visit him. It was the first time she'd be meeting him since his arrival. She was so excited that she rushed there without much ado, forgetting about the grudge she held for her twin.

And now, she was reminded of it… very well. For some reason, Akira had the stupidest idea of having her handcuffed to her _favorite_ twin. Yuki.

"Why am I here with you again?" Yui asked, bitterly.

Yuki rolled her eyes. "Because," she said. "You were too stupid to fall for Akira's trap!"

"STUPID?" Yui yelled. "Why? Aren't you stupid too when you fell into the twins' trap?"

-_Flashback-_

"_Yuki~" two voices rang. Yuki knew very well the owners of those two voices._

_She looked up from the manga she was reading. "What do you want?" she asked bitterly. When she was reading manga, the last thins she'd want to happen was being disturbed. Otherwise, they must have a good reason for interrupting her._

_Hikaru leaned closer and whipered something to her ear._

_Yuki's eyes widened. She jumped from the couch excitedly._

"_Really?"_

_The twins nodded. However, Yuki failed to notice the identical smirks they wore. They motioned for her to follow them._

_Before she knew it, she was beside Yui, a metal ring enveloped around her wrist._

_-End of Flashback-_

_Oh yeah,_ Yuki thought to herself. But she tried not to make it too obvious.

"How would I know they really didn't have the big panda bear I've been saving for?"

Yui rubbed her temples. She felt like she was going to have a headache soon.

"I didn't know you were such an idiot," Yui mumbled softly. However, it was not soft enough for Yuki not to hear.

"And you're that smart now," Yuki said. "I remembered you asking me how to do your home works before!"

"That wasn't meant for you to hear," Yui said.

"Whatever," Yuki said in a mocking tone.

"You're so annoying."

Yuki was about to retort when the door swung open. Standing by the doorway was Akira wearing a wide smile on his face.

"So, did you make up already?" Akira inquired.

"Who'd want to make up with that?" the two girls retorted.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Akira shook his head. "You two hate each other yet you talk in perfect sync."

"Akira, would you please remove this already?" Yui pleaded. It wasn't her usual cold attitude, it was sweet and gentle.

Akira always had the softest spot for that. It reminded him of something. Ever since he arrived, he hadn't had the chance to talk to Yui nor was he able to even give her a hug.

He looked at the brunette, his eyes starting to form tears. Without much ado, he glomped the girl.

"I'm sorry," he muttered.

Hearing this made Yui burst into tears. She had missed this the most. Akira had been gone for so long that she had forgotten the feeling of having someone care for you.

Akira pulled away form the hug, wiping Yui's tears.

"I'm sorry," he repeated. But this time, it was also addressed to Yuki.

Yui pulled herself together and cleared her throat.

"So," she started, her voice cracked. "Would you separate us?"

Akira took a minute or two to catch his breath from all the crying. He looked at the twins' eyes. They were pleading, like how they did in the old times. When they got in trouble and he punished them, they'd give him those eyes. Those eyes that would make anyone feel guilty. Before, he'd always give in.

"Hell no," he answered. But, it was completely different now. He almost laughed at the expression of the twins. It wasn't a look a disappointment. It was more like their plan was ruined.

"But.. you said you were sorry," Yuki said gloomily. And she thought it would work.

By now, Akira was back to his old self. At first he was caught in Yui's eyes since those eyes of her were the only sincere ones. Unlike Yuki's which was always a trick.

"I was sorry for not being here for a long time," Akira explained. "Not for doing this to you."

"I can't stay like this for another minute!" Yui complained.

"Well, I can't stay like this for another second!"

"I can't stay like this for another millisecond!"

"I can't stay like this for –"

"STOP!" Akira yelled. "Okay, I get the point. So, stop saying nonsense."

The two girls automatically shut their mouths. Akira's words had always been powerful to them. However, there would always be an exemption, especially with twins like Yuki and Yui.

"So, for how long are we gonna be like this?" Yuki asked.

"Until you two make up!" Akira said, beaming.

"Akira, I can't stay here all day," Yui said. "I have a life. And besides, mom and dad might get worried."

"Then, why don't you two just make up already?" Akira made it sound like it was the easiest thing in the world. However, it wasn't.

"But that's impossible!"

"Then, separation is also impossible."

Yuki couldn't take it anymore. Akira was just as stubborn as she was. And it would be hard to persuade her. If only there was a way to do things. Then, something hit her. She ran to her room, unconsciously dragging her twin with her.

"Ow, ow! Stop pulling my wrist!" Yui complained. "Don't you know that it was the hand that brought championship to our school?"

"Don't you know that I absolutely don't care about those kinds of things?" Yuki asked in a mocking tone.

"Oh, that's right! You don't know how to play a single sport!"

Yuki clenched her fists. Yui would regret saying those things. It wasn't her fault that she had a low stamina.

"I may not be able to play sports but at least I know how to endure pain," Yuki said proudly.

Yui chuckled darkly. "Yeah right. Very well said for a stubborn girl like you."

"I'm not annoying, You are!"

"I do not agree with that, my dear sister."

"You're so annoying."

Footsteps were suddenly heard coming their way. Akira came to them running breathlessly.

"Found you!"

Yuki raised an eyebrow. "Why are you out of breath?"

"I was out looking for you!" Akira said when he finally collected his breath.

Yuki chuckled. "How can you be so breathless when the house isn't that big?"

"Even a child wouldn't get lost here," Yui added. "And this is _your_ house, remember?"

Akira was left speechless. He was now embarrassed.

Yui and Yuki snickered. "Still have no sense of direction, eh?"

Akira huffed. "That is so not true!" he said but it did not stop the girls from teasing him. He waited for a couple of seconds for them to speak but they just stayed silent. They just stood there, smiling. And, it did not do any good for him. It just made things worse.

As expected from them, they would be like this. They had always been like this, even in the past.

"F-fine!" Akira said. "I was going to release you already but what you did stopped me from doing it. You'll gonna be like that unless you make up."

And with that, he left the room. Silence filled the room. Yui and Yuki stared at each other for a while. Then, one second, they were laughing their heads off.

"Oh my! Akira is still the same!"

"He only grew old but not grew up!"

Little did they know, Akira hadn't really left. He just stood there, leaning against the wall. Even the act wasn't true. However, it was worth the try. A small smile pulled across his face when he heard two identical laughs. If only that was true.

He walked away with a smug look on his face. It was enough for now. It's better to do things step by step. There was no need to rush. They had plenty of time. They'd work this out somehow.

_**Chapter end… okay, this chapter was short. It was the only was to update. If I couldn't finish it, you'd have wait for next week.**_

_**Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to WildTiger777 since she was the only reviewer I got last chapter. But I think this would my last thank you thingy and author's note. I know what you're thinking, 'Yay, no more annoying author's notes!' I have school already and I've been having a hectic schedule so gomen…**_

_**So, for the next updates, expect shorter chapters too.**_

_**Thankies for the reviewers and readers! Also those who reviewed who were never mentioned! And to new readers!**_

_**Bye~**_


	22. Chaos ensues

Double Trouble with the Host Club

-Chapter 22- Chaos ensues

It was an early Sunday morning. Usually, people would still be asleep at this time. However, it was different for Komaki who was acquainted to a group of disturbing fictional characters.

"Would anyone be kind enough to tell me why was I brought here?" Komaki asked through her gritted teeth. Why was she mad? Well, who wouldn't be mad if you were dragged out of your house in the middle of your sleep and then tied to a chair so as not to escape? Not to mention, it was a very uncomfortable chair.

"We need you to do a favor for us," the blond prince said.

"What is it?" she growled.

Seeking for help, Tamaki looked at the twins who looked at Hunny who looked at Mori who looked at Kyouya who glared at all of them. Gosh, he looked even scarier in the real world.

Next was silence.

Komaki shook her head. Breaking the silence, she asked, "What is it that you wanted me to do?" This time, she was calm and the hosts had courage to speak of the truth. Well, not that they weren't gonna tell her the truth in the first place.

"We just found out we don't have stock food anymore," Hikaru said.

"And, we decided to do the grocery since Yuki isn't at home," Kaoru added.

Komaki arched an eyebrow. "And what does this have to do with me?"

The twins didn't answer anymore. Instead, they hid behind Tamaki. They were urging him to continue since Komaki was starting to get scary again.

Tamaki cleared his throat before speaking. Komaki was just _patiently_ waiting for an answer. "Well, you see, Yuki-chan said that we must _never ever_ go to the supermarket or mall without her. And," Tamaki paused, glancing towards the girl who was just listening intently.

"Why don't you go with Haruhi or Yuki?"

"Haruhi got mad at us last night."

As much as Komaki wanted to ask why, something deep inside her told her she knew it all along.

"What about Yuki? She can go with you. She's the one who told you this, anyway."

"Well…"

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_Flashback but more likely, a view of what really happened-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-___-_-_-_-_-_-_-___-_-_-_-_-_-_-___-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

At the Asahina residence, Yuki felt like she had never slept her whole life. It's not like living alone was killing her. It's just that ever since she decided to be separated from her family, she had to wake up early and prepare her own food. And, it even got worse when the host club came. When she was only supposed to prepare for a single person, she had to make for more than the number of her own family members.

When Yui proposed that they stay in the mansion instead of Akira's house, it was really against her wants (note: she was still stuck with Yui). But, maybe this is a good thing after all. Being separated from her family does not necessarily mean that she didn't miss the rich life.

Yuki groaned as the sound of her cellphone ringing woke her up from her sleep. It was too early to be bothered. She tried to cover her ears with the pillow but it was no use. The sound just got even louder.

By now, even Yui was awake.

"Just answer the damn thing already!"

"No!" Yuki countered. "It's the host club's ring tone. I don't want to be bothered just yet."

Yui glared at her sister. She was still the stubborn want. Yui could not take it anymore so she took the phone, even with her twin's protests. She answered it and put it on loud speakers so she could hear it too.

"What do you need?"

"Yuki-chan!" Tamaki's bubbly voice came. They could hear the twins in the background saying, "It's Yui-chan, stupid Milord!" However, the king took no interest in it.

He went on. "We have a really big problem here! Even bigger than Mori-senpai!"

Yui almost chuckled at the exaggeration of the king but she kept a stoic attitude. "What is it?"

"We have no food left here!"

"So?"

"You need to go with us!"

Yui was about to agree but Yuki snatched the phone before she could even open her mouth to say anything.

"No!"

"B-b-b-b-but!"

"Go with Haruhi!"

"But, she's mad at us!"

"Akira."

"But, he is just like Kyouya when we tried to ask him!"

Yuki thought for a moment before answering, "Ask Ichigo. She'll be more than willing to go with you."

And with that, she ended the call. She lied back as she ignored the look she's been receiving from her twin ever since she snatched her phone.

"Why didn't you agree?" Yui asked.

"That's really none of your business."

"You didn't have to be so cold," Yui muttered but Yuki failed to hear it since her ears were covered with pillows.

Like Yuki, she decided to go back to sleep. It was too early to be stressed. She looked at her wrist which was still surrounded by the circular metal. Like her, Yuki had it too. Her gaze turned to the sleeping mirror image. It had been a while since she saw Yuki this close to her. Ever since their fight, she could only look at her from afar and when they're near each other, they would only start fighting. Speaking of their fight, she never had a clear reason of their sudden coldness to each other. She could've sworn they weren't like this before.

She absent-mindedly moved some strands of hair from Yuki's face. Ever since the big fight she couldn't remember, Yuki stopped wearing clothes she wore and even tried to cut her hair short. However, the brunette failed to since their parent stopped her.

Yui, then, looked at the ceiling and realized how far it was from her. She didn't even realize it but Yuki might have been far from her from the very beginning. It's either she was unconscious of it or she didn't want to realize it.

It had been years already. She almost forgot things if only the stupid host club didn't catch her interest and tried to put their noses in her and Yuki's businesses.

Just then, her train of thoughts was cut off by Yuki's phone which started ringing again. Yuki harshly took the phone from a nearby table where she had put it moments ago.

"What is it this time?"

"Ichigo-senpai's busy with her siblings. She said they have this important family matter to discuss."

"Call Sora, then," she said then hung up. She muttered something about idiocy before going back to bed.

Yui chuckled. It's not only the host club who was kinda stupid. Also, Yuki was. If she had told them not to call her anymore or turn off her phone then there wouldn't be any problem.

After a few minutes it rang again. Stupidly, Yuki answered it _again._

"What now?"

"She said that her parents are coming home today so she couldn't."

"Call Komaki-no, Just take her with you. Don't let her escape no matter what. And, don't ever bother me again!"

By now, words couldn't describe how scary Yuki's face looked like. Yuki brought the phone she was holding to the window and threw it outside. Obviously, she had dragged her twin sister with her.

Yui's jaw almost dropped at her sister's idiocy. She never thought Yuki would turn out like this after being angered by the host club, specifically, Tamaki.

"Did you just throw your phone?"

"…"

Yuki's eyes widened. It was confirmed that she had just regained consciousness and realized that she had done something utterly moronic.

* * *

"Komaki-chan, what do we do first?" Tamaki said as he jumped up and down from excitement. He had quite forgotten that they were going to the grocery store.

"We?" Komaki repeated. "Who said I'm going with you? I have some unfinished business with Yuki now."

Komaki tried to make an escape but failed. Mori wrapped an arm around her waist and carried her onto his shoulder as if she was a sack. She tried to struggle but trying to win over a six-footer man was not going to do any help.

Komaki closed her eyes for a moment 'cause she knew that that would be the last time she would have peace for the day.

* * *

"Will you ever cooperate?" Yuki snapped. She was pulling Yui outside so she could get the phone she had just thrown but Yui would not cooperate. She tried all means but still failed.

"It's not my fault you threw your phone so don't include me!" Yui yelled back.

Yuki's eye twitched. "Have you forgotten that I'm stuck with you? So, you will come with me outside!"

"No! I told you, I'm not coming!"

Yuki had had it. She dragged her poor twin outside in spite of all the struggling. She wasn't gonna be told by Yui what to do.

'_Damn this idiot!' _Yui thought as Yuki pulled her out. She could not believe that she even had the thought of making up with her a few moments ago. Now, it's final. It would take decades before she forgives this idiot for leaving her.

* * *

It was only morning but Komaki was already exhausted. Moreover, she had only spent five minutes with the host club. But, who wouldn't be? She had to apologize and feel ashamed in every place they went to.

Tamaki had been touching everything and misplacing them. He would touch something and be amazed. Then, he'd bring it for a while and leave it somewhere.

Hikaru and Kaoru pulled pranks on him that didn't cease the problem. Tamaki was annoying enough but it got worse when the twins got bored and tried to pull pranks on him that resulted badly that they almost got kicked out of the supermarket.

Hunny was trying all the free tastes. At first it was harmless but he almost finished everything. No one would dare to stop him, not even Mori, which was disappointing.

Mori did not do anything to diminish the problem. In fact, he did not do anything at all. He just stared at them while chaos was happening. It was both destructive and helpful in its own way.

Kyouya tried to make everything better by talking (translation: threatening) the manager of the supermarket. Unfortunately, telling them that he's an Ootori couldn't do any changes considering that they were in the _real world._

To end their antics, Komaki suggested they eat first. Fortunately, they all agreed. When Komaki thought she was going to have a brief moment of silence, the hosts proved to be more disturbing.

They didn't know that to order food, they had to get it themselves. Thinking the janitor was the waiter, all of them tried to get his attention. The poor guy, on the other hand, thought they were knuckleheads and ignored them since he knew their place did not need any cleaning any more. Poor Komaki had to suffer in their idiocy and face the other customers who were all looking in their direction.

For once, Kyouya had been helpful. He had informed them that the guy was not the waiter and that he was the janitor. Fast foods do not have waiters and that they had to fall in line at the counter to order food.

Komaki was thankful that the hosts finally understood. And, they were able to eat quietly though it could not be avoided that the twins would get bored of the silence and try to do something mischievous.

The rest of the trip had been less annoying for Komaki since the host club's energy seemed to have diminished. She had sworn to herself to never let them in their house if it was only the six of them. She also made a mental note to let Yuki pay for the destructions that the boys had done.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Yuiki residence…

"Mama, Papa," Sora greeted politely and bowed, showing her respect. "Welcome home."

Both of them smiled at her though only one of those was sweet enough to have made her smile back.

Beside Sora were her sisters and brother. On her right was the eldest, Mitsuki. She was already in college, to be specific, a graduating student. On Mitsuki's right was Megumi, who was in her second year in college. On Sora's left was Takako who was in third year high school. And, on Takako's left was Tohru, the youngest, a first year.

"How was everything when we were gone?" Minae, their mother, asked. She flashed _them_ a sweet smile.

"Everything was fine," Mitsuki replied.

Taichi, their father, noticed that Sora had been trying to act proper. However, it did not fit her which fascinated him.

Sora did not fail to notice that Taichi was staring at her. She was never dense but she ignored him.

"And, how are you Sora?" Taichi's voice was casual unlike Minae.

Sora looked up at him and still kept a straight face. "I'm fine. So, why did you suddenly visit?"

Everyone almost gasped at the question. Sora might have lost track of the date but not them.

"Did you really think we'd miss your birthday?" Taichi said with a chuckle.

Sora mentally slapped herself for asking such a stupid question. How could she have forgotten her birthday which will be a week from now? "I'm sorry. It must've slipped my mind."

Minae sighed. "Anyway, I've already planned on who to invite on that day." She gave Sora the list of almost all the powerful people in Japan. This included the Asahina family. And, she's pretty sure that they'd be coming back for the party.

Sora wondered how Yuki and Akira would be facing their parents considering that she'd be inviting them. She just hoped it would not turn into an utter chaos…

_**End of chapter…**_

_**Ok, so this came out a little la-okay it's really late! I hope you enjoyed this. I guessed that everyone wanted me to focus on other characters too.. But, this is more likely a filler chapter or not.. =_=**_

_**Thanks to WildTiger777 for reviewing.. I hope this makes up for my really long vacation…**_

_**To The Devils meet their Angels readers, I would be updating that soon… once I found time..**_

_**Also, thanks to those who added this in their Story Alert and Favorites. I just could not mention those since I deleted my mail ;p**_

_**Please Review..**_


	23. Puzzle pieces falls into place

_**Thanks to Dream Theme and Mai for the reviews..**_

_**Diclaimer: I do not own Ouran..**_

Chapter 23

Waking up in the midst of her soft and comfortable bed, Yuki stretched her arms and saw the beautiful sunrise. Well, it would've been that way if Sora hadn't visited the other night and told her about the party she would be holding. Yuki had almost forgotten about Sora's upcoming birthday because of all the things that happened.

'_And when I thought I was finally free,'_ Yuki thought sourly as she held up her hand in the air. The circular metal that was around her wrist was not there anymore but she could still feel the coldness it gave her. She should actually be happy since Akira finally gave in and listened to their obnoxious pleads. However, she felt a weird combination of delight and sadness.

She winced as the last day she saw her parents flashed in her memory. It was never one of the memories she liked but she could never forget it even if she tried.

"Yuki," Haruhi's soft voice brought her back to reality.

Yuki wiped off the tears she didn't even realize was there until now. She forced out a smile. "Yes, Haruhi?"

"Akira-san went out to go to Yui-chan's and he said not to follow him," Haruhi explained.

"Uh..yes, thank you," Yuki said quickly.

"And, breakfast is ready. The others made it," Haruhi said, smiling. "It was their first time so be kind."

That innocent smile was one of the things that always settled her. Yuki chuckled as she tried to imagine how the hosts tried and failed cooking. "Tell them I'm coming."

Haruhi left and Yuki found herself smiling big.

~At Asahina Residence~

Facing the mirror, Yui brushed her hair. She always hated looking in the mirror. It reminded her of her twin and her pathetic attempts of making herself look different from Yuki.

*knock knock*

"Yui-sama?" a maid called, snapping her back to reality.

"Come in."

"Um, you have a visitor."

"Who?"

"I think you need to see it," the maid said then went out.

"A visitor, huh?" Nobody would be visiting her. Nobody ever visited her. The host club did a few times but it doesn't count.

Yui put her brush down and took the bag that was seated on her bed. She moved out of the room and went to meet her visitor.

"Akira?" Yui blinked. She wanted to replace the thought. Nobody ever visited her except for Akira.

"Hi," Akira smiled warmly at her.

Yui walked towards him. She asked, "What are you doing here?"

"What? I can't visit my li'l sister now?" Akira pouted.

"I'm not your little sister. You're just adopted, remember?" Yui said coldly and she regretted it. She always said things out of line when it was him.

Akira just laughed, "Oh, come on, you're still saying that?"

"That wasn't a normal reaction," Yui commented.

Akira scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, but, I got used to it…?"

"Whatever," Yui shook her head. "Why do you do that, anyway?"

"What did I do?"

Yui rolled her eyes. "You know exactly what you did."

Akira chuckled. "You know exactly why I did that," he said, mimicking her tone.

"Would I even bother asking you if I knew?"

"Yes, because you just love hearing the reason."

"Sorry to interrupt you two, but Yuiki-sama is here," a maid said.

The two fell silent for a moment. Well… Yui did. Akira was just waiting for a reply that Yui never planned on giving him.

"Yu-chan? What's wrong?"

Sora's voice startled her. She didn't even notice how Sora got in front of her. All she knew was that her vision seemed blurred. However, it was not that unclear for her not to see the worried look that Sora wore and it made her wonder why it was there.

Her silent question was answered by Sora, wiping the tears she didn't even know was there. She looked around to see if Akira had witnessed that but he was already gone.

"Why are you crying?"

Yui didn't answer. She couldn't. She didn't even know why those tears were there in the first place.

Sora silently watched her friend bear all the pain. She couldn't help but blame herself for not being able to know what hurt her and how to make the pain go away.

Yui saw it again. Sora's worried looks. It annoyed her. It always had. So, she decided to open a new topic, not that they had started one, anyway. "So, what did you say you came her for again?"

"I didn't," Sora said. She took out a pink envelop from her pocket. "Here."

Yui took the envelope and read it. "A party?"

Sora nodded.

Yui was silent for a moment then it hit her. "It's your birthday!"

Sora blinked, and then pouted. "Y-You forgot my birthday?"

"I-I'm so s-sorry! It's because of all the things that happened!"

"What things?" Sora sniffed.

"Well…school…Akira…host club…and.." Yui's voice trailed off. She knew what to say but didn't know how to say it.

"Yuki?"

Yui didn't answer. If only the host club hadn't existed, then she wouldn't have been bothered in her peaceful life. Her peaceful yet lonely life..

"Yu-chan?" Sora's voice surprised her. She looked at Sora who had that look again. And, she hated it.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

_No. _She wanted to say but it would only attract sympathy. So, instead, she smiled and said, "Yes, why did you ask?"

"Well, you look like you're about to cry again."

_Again?_ "I was just feeling sleepy. There's nothing to cry about."

_Liar._

~o~

"Um..guys?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are the pancakes…_black_?"

Silence. Then, the hosts (minus Kyouya and Haruhi) pointed on one another. "He did it!"

"Was this supposed to make me feel welcomed?"

The hosts flinched.

"W-w-we're s-s-sorry Yuki!" Tamaki said, trembling.

Yuki would have been bursting at the moment but surprisingly she didn't. What was even more surprising was that she was laughing. Something she hadn't done for a long time. She remembered that the times that had her bursting like this was also because of the same people. Only then, they were unreachable.

She now felt good. Better than she'd ever been. She wiped her tears and saw the faces of the host club, smiling warmly at her.

Lately, she had been thinking why she even bothered wishing them out when all they did was create trouble from the moment they stepped in the real world. But now, everything was falling into place. She finally remembered why. It was her wish.

~o~

Yui and Sora sat across each other. They no longer knew what to be said. Well, truth to be told, it was the first time they had a conversation this long ever since Sora arrived two years ago. Maybe it was because of change that Yui didn't know how to communicate with Sora anymore. Or maybe, it was just Yui that Sora didn't know how to communicate with. Either way, it had been an awkward atmosphere.

"I'm really excited for this party," Sora smiled cutely as she tried to break the deafening silence.

"Why?" That was not what Yui planned to say, but it came out anyway.

"Because, you and Ki-chan would be there _together._"

_Together?_ She never thought Yuki and Yui would ever be in the same sentence with together.

"Hey guys, I'm sorry I left without saying anything," Akira said coming towards the two. "So, what were you talking about when I was gone?"

Sora glanced at Yui who looked like she didn't plan on answering. So, Sora did it for the both of them. "Oh, nothing. Just my upcoming party and the host club," Sora said. It was obvious that she was covering up the part about Yuki. However, she missed one single thing.

Akira nodded. "So, what about the host club?"

Sora was about to answer when she felt a nudge from behind. She looked behind and saw a worried Yui. It took Sora a moment before she realized what she had just said. She glanced at Akira who was smiling expectantly.

Akira figured out that Sora realized it and said, "So, they are a host club. I knew they were something when they all look attractive."

Sora and Yui didn't know what to say. They kept glancing at each other but it was no use since neither of them knew what to do.

Akira did not help at all when he smiled calmly at them. He cupped his chin with the palm of his hand with an interested look on his face. "Why don't you tell me about this 'host club'?" His face suddenly turned dark. "Only the truth."


	24. The Beginning

Double Trouble with the Host Club – Chapter 24

"Hey, Yuki, have you already thought of what to wear on Sora's birthday?" Komaki asked. It was lunch and every student headed out to the cafeteria, well, except for those who have bento. And, Yuki was not one of them.

"Nope, but it would just be easy. I'll just pick up anything in my closet." Yuki took a sip from her orange juice before sitting.

Komaki could not believe how calm this brunette was. It was a formal party and she couldn't just pick anything in her closet unless she stores gowns and dresses in there. As far as she knew, Yuki wasn't that type of person.

"You do realize that it's a formal party, don't you?"

The question surprised Yuki. It definitely did. Otherwise, she wouldn't have almost spit her drink on Komaki. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"It was in the invitation. You did read it, didn't you?"

Yuki was silent. One of the very few times. It's a must remember.

Komaki took the silence as a yes. "Do you need any help?"

Yuki shook her head. "I'm not going if that's the case."

"Who's not going where?" Yuki and Komaki jumped in surprise. For the second time, Yuki almost spit on Komaki. Man, Komaki's gonna kill her if that happens.

Sora cocked her head in front of Yuki. Her innocent stare gave Yuki something to worry about. "Were you going on ditching me on my birthday?"

Sora hit the bull's eye. She just knew it. Yuki was a terrible liar and her eyes always showed her feelings.

"I bet she was," said a voice. The three turned only to see Yui who wasn't even looking at them. After a few seconds, she faced them, or rather Yuki, "She always runs away."

Yuki was about to counter her but Yui already walked away. It seemed that Yui was a bit distant today, or maybe she was just not in the mood to argue. Nevertheless, she never failed to make Yuki mad.

"Sora?"

"Hm?"

"I'm going to that party and I'll show that brat who's always running away."

~o~

It was the first Saturday of the month, meaning, it's Yuki's scheduled date for buying new manga. With her money in her pocket, Yuki was ready to head the store. Just as she was about to leave, she felt two arms wrapped around either of her own arms.

"Target-"

"-Captured."

Next thing she knew, she was thrown inside a limousine, all tied up.

"You too?" Yuki told the person beside her who was Haruhi and in the same situation as her.

Haruhi sighed, "Unfortunately."

As the limo moved on, no words were spoken to either of the girls. Although they had asked a lot of times, no one took the initiative to answer. The two girls soon got tired of trying to find out.

When the limo stopped, the doors were opened allowing them to step out. Although their hands were still tied up, the two tried their best to move out. Luckily, two gentlemen decided to help them. Kaoru pulled Haruhi while Mori helped Yuki.

When everyone was gathered, Yuki asked, "What the hell is going on?"

"We're gonna go shopping!" Tamaki answered happily.

Yuki's eye twitched. "Shopping?! You do happen to know that it's the first Saturday of the month, meaning, the only day of the month that I buy my manga!"

Tamaki had cowered behind Kyouya (he was also forced to come), so the twins continued for him.

"But Sora-chan's birthday is near, right?" Hikaru asked but did not really want a reply.

"We're just here to help you and Haruhi look for a dress to wear," Kaoru explained.

"I don't need you guys helping me with that kind of stuff!"

Even with that said, the hosts didn't even seem to have listened to her. She was just reluctantly dragged towards the mall.

~o~

"No!"

"Nope."

"That's too long. I can't walk with that!"

"Too simple."

"Too flashy."

"I said no to that already!"

"You call that a dress?!"

"Hey Yuki, do you intend to let us guess what you want and finish all the dresses here?" Hikaru asked, annoyed.

Yuki crossed her arms and huffed, "If you just let me buy my manga then, I'd be more than happy to pick a dress!"

Kaoru wrapped his arm around Yuki's shoulder. "No can do, Yuki. You and I both know that you'll just tire us out of buying your manga that no one would have the energy to accompany you in buying a dress. Thus, you'll have to do it alone. And knowing you enough, you won't even try to visit the store."

Yuki was taken aback. She never thought that Kaoru would be that smart to have come up with that. She didn't even know of that plan. "Fine then. Just bring me a decent one."

The two left her to look for another set of dresses.

"What's this?" asked a female voice that Yuki knew too well.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Yuki hissed.

"Shopping, of course. It's not like you're the only one privileged to go here. As a matter of fact, I never thought such a person like you would dare step in here."

Yuki clenched her fists. Yui was doing again what she did best. Annoy the hell outta her.

"Hey Yuki, what do you think of this?" Hikaru and Kaoru came back, each holding a dress. They stopped in their tracks when they spotted Yui.

When Yui sensed their presence, she immediately went off without uttering another word.

"That's weird," Kaoru muttered. "She won't usually just go away quietly."

Yuki rolled her eyes. "You're kidding, right? What she said really got on my nerves!"

The twins just shrugged since they really didn't know what happened. All they saw was Yui, standing in front of Yuki. Then, when she glanced at them, she suddenly left.

"Where are the others, anyway?" she finally noticed their disappearance which actually happened before she even rejected all the dresses that was suggested to her.

"Well, Tono took Haruhi to another store and Kyouya-senpai left to look around," Hikaru said.

"Hunny-senpai got hungry so Mori-senpai brought him to a cake shop," Kaoru said.

"So, you're the only one left here with me?" Yuki asked.

"Obviously," Hikaru said throwing over her head a blue dress he found.

Yuki grumpily removed the dress on her head while making sure she doesn't rip it. "What was that for?" she snapped.

"That's the most decent one I can find," he explained. "Just try it on."

"What if I don't want to?"

Hikaru smirked. "Then, we'll just have to force it on you."

Without another word, Yuki headed straight for the fitting room. After a few minutes, Yuki came out like a real lady. Wearing the blue cocktail dress reminded the twins that Yuki was actually a girl and that she was actually beautiful. Silence took over to the point that it got awkward.

Yuki was the first one who broke the silence. "Ano…Does this suit me?"

"You look pretty good in that," Kaoru spoke next but it came out unexpectedly, making the brunette blush for no one had ever complimented her that way before.

As if on cue, Yuki caught Hikaru looking-no, staring at her. This made her blush even more. Hikaru noticed the sudden shyness of the girl so her looked away to hide his own blush.

The girl seemed disappointed with his reaction but ignored it nonetheless.

"Uh, I should go change and pay for this," Yuki said as she headed back to the fitting room.

Kaoru, on the other hand, had seen the silent conversation that happened. He was surprised by the sudden transformation of Yuki but Hikaru's reaction surprised him even more. He noticed that Hikaru seemed so mesmerized that he couldn't even take his eyes off of Yuki even after she had changed. It was a good thing that Yuki was clueless of it otherwise; she'd think Hikaru was perverted.

~o~

"That meal was awesome!" Yuki exclaimed as she walk out of the fast food chain with the two ginger heads.

"Yeah, you really spoiled it 'till the last cent," Hikaru said, waving off the empty wallet.

Yuki wrapped an arm around Hikaru's shoulder which was pretty hard since he was a lot taller than her, but she managed. "Don't be so grumpy. Next off, the bookstore!"

"But-!" The older twin wasn't even given the chance to finish what he was about to say since the girl just head off to the bookstore dragging him and his twin.

~o~

"Yuki?"

"Yes?"

"When do you stop?"

"After a few more minutes. This will be the last stop," said Yuki as she gave them another pile of manga.

"But, that was what you said for the last ten stops!" Hikaru snapped, dropping the book he's holding.

Yuki put her hands on her hips. "Just be glad that I'm letting you do this with me!"

Hikaru couldn't believe what he had just heard. He didn't even want to be with her doing book shopping or whatever that's called in the first place. He did want to go home and rest since it was the first time he didn't have money and it was all because of that gluttonous girl. And now she wanted him to be grateful of what he was suffering for. That's it. He had had it so he stormed out of the bookstore.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru called out but Hikaru didn't even look at him. He seemed really mad about this. He wasn't even the kind of person with the longest temper. Kaoru sighed.

Yuki rolled her eyes. "He didn't even know what he's missing," she huffed as she picked up the books that Hikaru dropped. Even after Hikaru walked out, she didn't want to stop this since it's been a while since she felt being an otaku. For the past few days, she had been busy with the real world so she wanted to have some quality time, satisfying her wants.

"Yuki?" Kaoru called her.

"Yes?" she said but didn't even look at him. She didn't know why but she felt tears coming out of her eyes. _'It's his loss not mine,' _she tried to tell herself.

"Why don't I see you buying the manga we came from?"

Yuki quickly wiped her tears. "Well, Hatori-san took a break so no update for now," she explained, still not giving Kaoru a look.

"Who's Hatori?" Kaoru asked, as if he didn't notice the tears that Yuki was trying to hide. She really was affected with Hikaru.

"Your creator."

Kaoru roamed around the store but not too far away since he was talking to Yuki. "Does she have other works?" he asked.

"Well, she has 'Millennium Snow but it wasn't finished because of Ouran," Yuki reached for her pocket and got her wallet where she took out a picture. "Here's a picture."

Kaoru's eyes widened. "Woah, this dude looks like Tono, this one looks like Kyouya-senpai without glasses and this cute girl looks like Haruhi with long hair."

"Yeah," Yuki nodded and faked a smile.

~o~

"We're back!" Yuki said cheerfully as she opened the door. The boys were carrying all the shopping bags.

"Hey there, welcome back, Yuki," Akira said, appearing midway from the kitchen.

Yuki sniffed the scent, "So, what's cooking?"

"It's a secret!" Akira winked at her.

While the two conversed naturally, the hosts felt a little left out. Oh, who am I kidding? Okay, they were so left out. Suddenly, it was like they didn't exist at all. And Akira seemed only to have his eyes and attention on Yuki. So, the seven outcasts just watched them quietly, careful not to interrupt their conversation.

"Okay, whatever it is, it smells tasty, right guys?" Finally she noticed the other guys. They just nodded reluctantly.

Akira laughed a little. "Well, you are right. It will really be tasty for _real people _ to eat," he said, emphasizing the words 'real' and 'people' which had the hosts look at each other alarmingly. Well, except, Tamaki who was so engrossed with looking at the dresses they bought for Haruhi. On the other hand, Yuki was oblivious with the way Akira spoke a while ago which made him widen his already wide grin.

Silence took over. Really, no one actually had something to say.

That was until Akira spoke again. "Hey Yuki, do you want me to help you shop for Sora's birthday? I mean, a dress," Akira suggested.

"I already have one. We just shopped today," Yuki said as she showed him the paper bag that contained the dress.

"Then, what about shoe shopping?"

Yuki smiled apologetically, "Ichigo said she'd lend me one of her sister's."

"Then, let me just do your hair and make-up."

"Actually… Maki-san said she'd do mine and Komaki's."

"Then, I guess you don't need me anymore," Akira murmured sadly.

Yuki patted his back. "It's okay. You can do it some other time."

Akira just nodded but didn't say a thing. Even though Yuki said that, he was still depressed anyway.

"So, I guess the guys have bought their tuxes too," Akira said.

Yuki looked at the male hosts for an answer.

"Takashi, Tama-chan, Kyo-chan and I did," Hunny answered.

They turned to the twins.

"Unfortunately," Hikaru started.

"We didn't," Kaoru continued. Both twins shot Yuki a look who avoided it immediately.

Yuki laughed nervously, "Actually, that's not a problem at all… Akira would lend you, right Akira? You still have spare ones, right?"

Akira stared at them blankly. "Yes, I do have spare ones," he said monotonously.

Yuki smiled in relief.

"But, I think my size is really large for them," Akira pointed out.

Yuki looked at Akira, then the twins, then Akira, then the twins. He was right. Akira was taller and more built than them (no offense… I 3 the twins). She nodded which actually offended the twins.

~Monday, at school, lunch time~

"So, what you're saying is that you need a pair of tuxedo for the twins?" Sora asked, taking a sip of her strawberry milk shake.

Yuki nodded.

Komaki cupped her chin as she said, "Why don't you just buy one? Your parents do support you financially, right?"

Yuki shook her head. "No!"

"No?"

"I mean, they do support me but I didn't mean they lack… what I'm trying to say is that…" Yuki went on saying nonsense things while her index fingers continuously poke each other.

"You forgot about the twins and wasted all your extra money on manga," Ichigo explained for her.

Yuki fidgeted her shoulders. The whole they were talking, she was only looking at her hands. "Well, I don't think 'wasted' is the proper term."

"Whatever you'd like that, all those extra money is gone," Komaki stated bluntly.

STAB.

Why does Komaki have to be so straight-forward? She wanted to ask but never got the courage to.

"I bet they had to kidnap her just to buy a dress and now they're the ones who have nothing after all their efforts," Ichigo said.

STAB.

"They even went through the trouble of accompanying her to buy manga."

STAB.

"I'm even guessing that Hikaru got mad at her." – Komaki

STAB.

"And she even said that it must be his honor to be able to accompany her." – Ichigo.

Ichigo and Komaki just went on with the stabbing while Sora watched Yuki try to withstand all the invisible knives.

"Ki-chan? Are you alright?" Sora asked.

Yuki could barely nod. So, Sora just gave the poor girl a few moments to recover.

"Anyway," Sora began, changing the topic. "Why aren't the hosts eating with us?"

Yuki came back to normal. "I noticed I haven't been with you guys lately so I told them to back off."

Sora glomped Yuki. "Awww…. I love you, Ki-chan!"

Yuki patted her head and laughed a little. "Though, I wasn't expecting to be stabbed so much after all the trouble I've gone through just to spend time with you."

All of them laughed happily. "We missed you, too."

In a distant place where no one would see, a girl who looked like she was in the same age as Yuki observed the four girls seated around a table. They seemed to be having fun. The girl's eyes locked only on the brunette one. A smile slowly curved on her lips.

"Found you, Asahina Yuki. Now, time to take back what's mine."

A/N: Hello everyone! I'm back! Well, not really. I just found this chapter somewhere and thought I'd upload it since I've already finished the chapter. I'm warning you that the next chapter may take a while since it's only a half done and I still don't know what to put. I am thanking the readers who encouraged me to continue this.


	25. Let the party begin

CHAPTER 25 – Let the party begin

"Sora, are you ready yet?" a man in his early forties peeked through the half-opened door. Sora recognized him as his stature reflected in the mirror.

"Taichi?!" she unconsciously blurted out. When she realized what came out of her, she quickly covered her pink lips with her small hands and bowed her head apologetically. "I'm sorry! It came out-"

Taichi laughed, interrupting her rant. "It's okay," he smiled gently at her. "You don't have to be so formal with your father."

"But-"

"C'mon, Sora, at least try to enjoy your birthday tonight," Taichi walked towards her and tapped her on the shoulder. He gave her a warm smile. Sora returned it with a small smile herself. Taichi was always this gentle to her. He always acted as if he didn't know the past. It…somehow calmed her.

"Father! Guests are starting to arrive!" Both of them were startled by the voice of the youngest Yuiki, Tohru.

"Coming!" Taichi yelled to his son and started to walk. But before he turn the knob, he turned to Sora and smiled. "Have fun, okay?"

Sora smiled to herself. At least, Taichi was there for her. She took one last look on the mirror. "I will,"she took a deep breath and went out of the room with a smile on her face.

~0~

Meanwhile, at Akira's house, the hosts were experiencing the biggest shock of their lives. Okay…Let me explain what they actually saw that had their jaws hanging down.

In front of them was a beautiful woman. She was in her early twenties. She had her messy black hair short yet she looked stunning. Her slightly red lips curved into a smirk on her pinkish face. She wore a simple purple fitted dress which highlighted her healthy breasts and curvy waist. The hosts never even thought she could look this pretty. It was so surprising for them that it left them frozen for approximately 4 minutes and 59 seconds.

The woman was starting to think that they were just being perverted now. "Is it really this surprising?" she asked Yuki who was approaching them.

"Well, if you'd ask me, then it'll be biased," Yuki answered. Then, her emerald orbs fell on the hosts. "I guess it really was a big shock to them."

Just then, the doorbell rang. Yuki came to get it.

"Oh, Yuki, I'm sorry I'm late! I almost forgot about this but I promise you, it's gonna be really quick and amazing!" Maki said in one breath.

Yuki smiled at her. "No worries. We're not in a hurry anyway."

Yuki let Maki in. Maki allowed her eyes to travel around the house where she spotted the hosts.

"Hey there Komaki's friends!" she greeted them but received nothing. Not even a single reaction. Then, she noticed the beautiful woman, standing in front of the hosts.

"And who's this pretty lady here?" Maki asked Yuki but kept her eyes on the tall beauty.

"Oh, that's Akira," Yuki replied. "my older sister."

~0~

"Woah! Just now, you look really pretty," Tohru complimented Sora as she made her way to them.

Sora just gave him a small smile.

"That is thanks to the professional help she got," Mitsuki chuckled.

Sora had wanted to frown but that way, she was going to break the promise she made to herself just moments ago. So, instead, she kept a smile on her face.

"But, Sora-onee-sama is naturally beautiful!" Tohru argued.

"Enough with that tohru. You don't want to cause a shameful event, do you?" Minae scolded her youngest.

Sora wanted to counter Minae for scolding Tohru but she didn't. She didn't want them to think that she was being ungrateful to them. Although, she really couldn't stand the fact that this family had been nothing but fake. They only strive to get the public thinking that they had a perfect image as a family. She always hated that.

"Mr. and Mrs. Asahina! It's so nice to see you!" she heard Minae greeted Yuki's and Yui's parents with her famous fake smile and enthusiasm.

"What a fine party, Minae. You don't have to be so formal. Yukiko would be fine." Yuki's mom was really nice. Nothing fake. She wondered how they even got along in the first place.

"Oh, I apologize," Minae faked a laugh. "Is she your daughter?" she asked finally noticing Yui who was standing just beside Yukiko. She actually looked pretty herself. Her long brown hair was pulled up in a bun and curly strands fell messily. She wore a simple blue dress yet it made her look gorgeous.

Yukiko smiled. "Oh, yes. This is Yui."

Yui smiled at Minae. "Nice to meet you, Yuiki-sama."

"What a polite girl! If I'm not mistaken, you're a friend of Sora, right?" Minae asked.

The smile on Yui's face quickly vanished. "I _was_ but that was a long time ago."

Minae gave her a confused look. "But, I thought Sora's in really good terms with an Asahina?"

Yukiko let out a small laugh. "You must be referring to my other daughter. Yui's twin sister, Yuki."

Minae'e cheeks reddened lightly from embarrassment. After which, she regained her composure. "Is that so? Then, where is Yuki-san?"

"I'm not quite sure. She should be here if she was invited, right?" said Yukiko.

"Isn't she supposed to arrive with you?"

"Oh, no. Yuki's an independent child now. She lives separately from us," Yukiko explained.

'_The prodigal daughter?!'_

~0~

"Look guys, this is getting waaaaayyyy too boring and besides, you're already over reacting," Yuki complained to the boys. Actually, some of them, like Haruhi and Kyouya, already regained from shock while Mori, didn't seem to be shocked in the first place. It was really hard to tell, though, when Mori kept a blank face.

"Actually, Yuki, they're not reacting at all," Komaki pointed out. Komaki and Ichigo already arrived since they wouldn't be recognizing anyone from the party, they thought going together would be best.

Ichigo checked her watch. "Sora must be looking for us now."

"I know that Ichigo. However, THESE IDIOTS WON'T RECOVER FROM SHOCK!" Yuki explained, frustrated. They were all ready to go except the guys.

"Ugh! This is no fun already!" Akira spoke for the first time. She had been keeping quiet since internally, she found the hosts' reaction amusing. However, this was getting wrong and boring for her already. "I guess I'll have to use even force to bring them back to their senses."

~0~

"Hey Yu-chan," Sora called Yui as she made her way towards the younger twin. Emerald orbs fell on the pink-haired girl.

"What?" Yui asked.

Sora looked at Yui meaningfully with her golden eyes. It was as if she was studying her. It kinda made her feel uncomfortable.

"Why did you tell Minae that we _were_ friends? That is was a long time ago?" Sora asked.

Yui gave her a small smile. "Isn't it the truth?"

Sora countered her smile with a pout. "But-"

"Look, Sora, don't confine yourself with the past. The twins you came to know before aren't the same twins now. I wish you'd understand that."

"Well, I don't," Sora answered stubbornly. "You and Ki-chan were my friends, are my friends, and will always be my friends."

"Don't be so stubborn, Sora. That's not the case anymore," Yui said as she kept a calm face.

"NO!" Sora retorted angrily. "Yu-chan's the one who's confining herself with the past! If Yu-chan's really so mature about everything,Yu-chan won't look at Ki-chan with such jealous eyes! Yu-chan wouldn't be so lonely anymore!"

"You really….think that…Sora?"

It was then, that Sora realized what she had just said. She said something so mean that made Yui look so miserable. "I-I'm sorry, Yu-chan! I didn't-"

"No," Yui easily masked her emotion. "It's okay, Sora. You don't have to feel bad."

"NO! It's not okay! I'm really really sorry Yu-chan!" And with that, she ran away.

~0~

"AAAKIIIIRRAAAA! ISN'T THIS A BIT TOO FAST?!" Yuki yelled at the top of her lungs. They were all in a limo Yuki borrowed. Akira was driving in the speed of light and everyone was at the edge of their seats.

"IF I DON'T DRIVE AT THIS SPEED, WE WON'T GET THERE ON TIME! ACTUALLY, THIS IS THE MINIMUM SPEED TO GET THERE ON TIME!" Akira yelled back.

"AKIRA, ARE YOU SURE THIS IS SAFE?!" Yuki asked. She trusted Akira. She always had. However, she was so scared that she didn't know if they were ever going to arrive at the party alive.

"I THINK SO!" she replied. "BUT I GOTTA ADMIT. THIS IS THE FIRST I DROVE A LIMOUSINE AT THIS SPEED!"

Well, that didn't help. It almost scared the hell out of everyone. Each was saying their own prayers to still be able to live.

"UM, GUYS?" Akira yelled but no one replied. They were all too scared to do so. So, Akira assumed the silence as their reply.

"HOLD ON TIGHT, OKAY? WE'RE GOING FASTER!"

'FASTER?!'

~0~

"What's taking them so long?" Sora wondered out loud.

"Are you waiting for your friends?" a voice suddenly asked which made her jump in surprise.

"Tohru?!" she blurted out as she looked at the boy whom she came to know as he little brother. "Why do you suddenly come out of nowhere?!"

"I don't. I've been here for the last five minutes. You just didn't notice because you were so spaced out," Tohru explained, his dark grey eyes blank. As Sora stared at those eyes, she felt as if she'd just drown in his emotionless world. In their family, he was the hardest to read.

"Oh, I see. Was I pathetic?"

"You? Pathetic?" Tohru's lips curved into a smile but his eyes were still blank. "That wouldn't be the right word. I'd say 'beautiful' would best fit you."

Sora mirrored his fake smile. "Then, I guess 'liar' would best describe you."

"Are you happy with that?" Tohru asked, his smile was lonely now.

"Huh?"

"I was asking you if you-" Tohru's words were cut off when they heard a loud beeping.

Sora's face lit up. "They're here."

~0~

"WHAT THE HELL?! YOU PEOPLE! GET OUT OF THE WAY IF YOU WANT TO LIVE!" Akira yelled to the people in the party as she angrily pressed the stirring wheel.

"AKIRA, I THINK YOU SHOULD PARK AT THE BACK! SORA'LL FETCH US THERE!"

"OKAY!" And with that, Akira drove around the house towards the back. This time, their speed was normal.

Akira parked limo beside another limo.

"Okay, let's go." Yuki announced as she removed her seatbelt. Everyone mimicked her.

"Ha~ru~hi~" Tamaki skipped like an idiot towards Haruhi. "I'll be your date!"

"Date?" Haruhi asked confused.

"You do know that we need dates, right?" Kyouya asked, yet it sounded like more of a statement.

"Do we look like we know?" Yuki scorned him.

"I have no idea," Kyouya stated but his face said otherwise.

"Yeah right, Kyouya. You really have no idea," Yuki rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, I would like Komaki-san to be my date," Kyouya smiled his 'host' smile.

"Ne, Kyouya-senpai, why Komaki-chan?" the twins asked in a teasing tone.

"It is because unlike her best friend, she's tolerable," Kyouya answered, his 'smile' still plastered on his handsome face.

"Takashi and I will be Chigo-chan's date, then!" Honey gave Ichigo his cutest smile. "Would that be okay with you, Chigo-chan?"

"Y-yeah. Sure."

That left Yuki, Akira, Kaoru and Hikaru dateless.

Yuki was about to say something when Kaoru cut her off as soon as she opened her mouth.

"I'll be Akira-chan's date," Kaoru announced as he offered his arm to Akira in which she wrapped her arms to.

Before they knew it, everyone who had their dates started to walk away.

Hikaru looked at Yuki. "I guess you're stuck with me, then," Hikaru said as he mimicked his twin.

Yuki just nodded and quietly took Hikaru's arm.

~0~

"Isn't this a bit unusual?" Akira asked Kaoru as they entered the Yuiki estate. People had their eyes glued on the pair ever since. Nevertheless, Akira and Kaoru ignored it as if they were used to the attention.

"How so?" Kaoru asked.

"Well, first off, I'm taller than you plus the heels," Akira stated.

Kaoru shrugged. "I don't really care."

"Secondly, I hate you."

"But, you still let us stay in your house."

"Yuki's my sister and I love her. End of Story," Akira said then suddenly moved closer to Kaoru and whispered, "Lastly, it's amazing how a fictional character could look this real."

"Well, that's because- wait, what did you just say?!" Kaoru tried his very best to lower his voice.

"If I say it again, I'll say it louder this time," Akira warned him. "Do you still want me to say it?"

"No. But, can you at least tell me who told you?"

"Oh, a little bird told me," Akira just gave him a smug smile.

~0~

"Would you please stop that?" Kyouya asked Komaki as he hid the annoyance in his voice.

"Stop what?" Komaki stopped walking and looked at her tall 'date'. However, she couldn't actually look at him for her eyes shifted uncomfortably in all direction.

"That," he said. "You're being uncomfortable."

"Err... That's because I'm not used to these kind of parties. If you know what I mean," she explained. Her eyes were pinned on her purple dress which she was toying.

"I see. Then, you'll just have to smile and chin up. Think of your other people as lower species," Kyouya advised her.

"Thank you," Komaki gave him a pleasant smile.

"If I didn't do that, I'll have to suffer with you," Kyouya said.

"I know that."

~0~

"Ki-chan, you came!" Sora skipped happily to her brunette friend.

"Y-yeah," Yuki smiled awkwardly. Her arm was wrapped around Hikaru's arm.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked Yuki worriedly.

"Yeah," Yuki answered. "I'm just not used to wearing high heels. It's killing me!"

"Do you want to change that to flats?" Sora suggested.

"Uh, yeah."

"Okay, then, I'll let you borrow mine," Sora suggested.

Yuki was about to accept the offer when she recalled that Sora's were smaller than hers.

"Uh, thanks but don't worry. I'm still good," Yuki gave her a small smile which Sora returned with a bigger smile. Yet, it was fake.

Hikaru, who had been being ignored watched Sora who unusually acting too happily.

"Well, aren't you a really happy girl today," Hikaru suddenly blurted out.

The two girls quickly turned their heads towards his direction. One merely gave him a glare. On the contrary, the other one gave him a blank stare. That it was as if she held no emotion.

"Can't a girl be happy on her birthday?" Sora had quickly changed the expression of her face to a happy yet pouty one. But, the blank emotion on her eyes remained.

"Don't mind him, Sora. He's a jerk," Yuki said as she patted her friend's back.

"Ne, Ki-chan, I'll be greeting the other guests first," Sora informed them before running off to the other guests.

'How could he have seen that?'

~0~

"Tamaki-senpai, are you okay?" Haruhi asked Tamaki who had been unusually very behave ever since they entered the party. No hosting, no antics, just a normal guest at the party, which was very unlikely for a Tamaki Suou.

"Why you ask, Haruhi?" Tamaki asked with a goofy smile plastered on his handsome.

"I dunno. You just seem...normal," Haruhi pointed out bluntly.

Automatically, tears started to form in his eyes. "Does my daughter actually think her daddy's not normal?"

"I didn't say anything like that," Haruhi said, unaffected by her blond senpai's little act.

"IS MY DAUGHTER LYING TO Me NOW?!" Tamaki blurted out a little loudly. You know, just enough for everyone around them to hear.

"Who are they to make such commotion?"

"That young man already has a daugher?"

"Is the girl his daughter?"

"Doesn't he look too young?"

"Actually, the man looks familiar!"

"I know! He's -"

"Tamaki! Haruhi!" the 'couple' simultaneously turned around to the owner of the familiar voice.

"Happy Birthday, Sora-senpai!" Haruhi greeted when Sora reached them.

"Thanks, Haruhi!" Sora's lips curved into a smile but her eyes showed otherwise.

Haruhi somehow noticed this but shrugged off the thought. She just concluded that maybe Sora was just tired.

"Sora-chan, you look really beautiful tonight," Tamaki said in a princely manner. He gently took Sora's hand and gave it a kiss. All other girls who heard and saw him fell for him and wished they were in Sora's place. However, Sora was different. Waaayy too different.

"Oh, would you look at those sparkling eyes?" Sora said. "Isn't this hosting?"

Tamaki suddenly froze.

"But don't worry, Tamaki-san. Since I feel very kind today, I'm giving you a choice, either I tell Yuki this or Haru tells Yuki."

"Wha...HARUHI!" Tamaki grabbed Haruhi's shoulder and started shaking her violently. Needless to say, it annoyed so much. "Sora-chan is planning something evil! You won't tell on me, will you?"

"Of course, I won't tell her," Haruhi said. "Sora-senpai will, as she wishes. It doesn't concern me, anyway."

"Haruhi!"

"Awww...Poor you. You're daughter doesn't find you a concern." Sora said as if she was sympathizing with him but her face said otherwise.

Haruhi watched them which made her realize that she was seeing things after all.

"Sora-senpai," Haruhi called. Sora looked at her questionably. Haruhi handed her a small box. "It's not something extravagant. It's just home-made cookies. Happy birthday, Sora-senpai!"

"Thank you, Haruhi."

For the first that evening, Sora smiled truly.

~0~

"Hikaru no Baka," Yuki said when Sora left.

"What?" Hikaru asked puzzled.

Yuki didn't answer. Instead, she left the puzzled Hikaru.

Walking through the crowd, Yuki spotted the person she dears the most, Yui.

"Fancy meeting you here, Yui," Yui said with a fake smile.

"What are you doing here?" Yuki asked through gritted teeth.

"I'm an invited guest just like you," Yui replied calmly.

"You're still annoying," Yuki spat.

"And you're still unreasonable," Yui countered.

Tension was starting to build around them. Yuki made it seem so obvious that she's pissed. On the contrary, Yui kept a smiling face but dark aura was starting to form around her.

"Yui?" a familiar voice from behind Yuki said.

Yuki knew too well who was that but she was frozen to turn around. She wanted to run away, but her feet were glued to the ground.

On the other hand, Yui had a smug look on her face.

"Hey, mom, where have you been?" Yui asked casually as the woman approached her. Her eyes were still on Yuki.

Yui was obviously enjoying the current state of her twin. Or actually, Yuki was so suprised that she didn't even know how she would even react.

"I was chatting for a bit with Yuiki-san," her mom answered. It was obvious that she hadn't noticed Yui's mirror image.

"Then, would you want to chat with another person?" Yui inquired with a smirk. Her eyes were still on the frozen Yuki.

The woman, curious of what Yui meant, followed where Yui was looking.

"Yuki?"

~END OF CHAPTER 25~

_**Hey everyone! Well, this chapter took me a long time to write. Will you all hate me if tell you that this is actually a filler chapter? Well, before you go and kill me, Bye!**_


	26. Everyone forgets

CHAPTER 26 – Everyone forgets

_**DISCLAIMER: Me not owns Ouran hosts. **_

_RECAP:_

_"Then, would you want to chat with another person?" Yui inquired with a smirk. Her eyes were still on the frozen Yuki._

_The woman, curious of what Yui meant, followed where Yui was looking._

_"Yuki?"_

~0~

"Uh," that was the smartest that Yuki could come up.

"Yuki! It really is you!" Yukiko came over to her daughter and hugged her. "I missed you so much. C'mon, give Mama a hug!"

Yuki just stood there, frozen, as Yukiko gave her a hug.

"How have you been? You have so much to tell me!" It was evident in her voice that she missed her daughter so much.

On the other hand, Yui kept a smirk. She knew Yuki would react this way when Yukiko hugs her.

She knew too well how to make Yuki's feelings waver.

"I haven't seen you this close ever since you started living at Akira's house," Yukiko said as she took a great look of her daughter.

"Mom?" Yuki finally found the courage to speak.

"You called me Mom again! I'm so happy!"

"P-Please let go of me."

Upon hearing those words, Yukiko immediately let go. A frown formed on her beautiful face. "I'm sorry. Are you still mad?"

"No! I should be the one sorry!" Yuki said that with her head bowed down so low.

"Yuki, at least look at me when you're talking to me," Yukiko pleaded but Yuki remained in her position. When she took a step forward, Yuki suddenly ran away.

"I chase her away," Yukiko said miserably.

"That's not it, Mom," Yui said coldly. "Yuki's just a coward."

~0~

Yuki kept running. She was running for no reason at all.

"I haven't seen you this close ever since you started living at Akira's house."

Has it really been that long since she left her real home? As far as she could remember, it had only been ever since she entered high school. It already felt like it had been forever since she left.

"Are you still mad?"

Mad? No, she wasn't mad at her. She never was. It was more like, she didn't know how to interact with her own family anymore. She only fought with Yui and her parents were hardly at home.

Now, she was having second thoughts. Maybe she shouldn't have ran away.

While running and thinking, she suddenly bumped into Hikaru.

"Yuki? Are you alright?" Hikaru asked the girl who immediately fell after bumping into him.

"Yeah, I'm just fine," Yuki said weakly. Hikaru held her arm and waist as he helped her up.

"Where have you been? I've been looking for you. I don't know anyone and Kaoru's nowhere to be found. Then, girls are approaching me every now and then. It's annoying!" Hikaru said as they both started to walk but he kept ahold of her since she was still swaying.

"Hikaru, can you please shut up and worry about me first?!" Yuki suddenly blurted out. Both of them were shocked of what Yuki said.

"I'm sorry. That came out of nowhere," Yuki said emotionlessly.

"Hey Yuki, tell me honestly. What really happened to you?" Hikaru asked seriously which was a complete surprise to Yui. As far as she knew, Hikaru was hardly ever serious.

She took one peek at Hikaru's face to see if he was as serious as he sounded. And, he was, that it kinda scared her.

"Well?" Hikaru's impatient voice came.

"Uh..I..saw my...mom," she said vaguely. She had never open up to anyone about her family. Not even with Komaki. That was why she was still undecided what to tell and not to tell to Hikaru.

"Then?" she noticed that Hikaru's voice had gone gentler. It was more like Kaoru's but still Hikaru's.

"She hugged me and told me that she missed me," she said hesitantly because she knew too well what Hikaru would say next.

"So, what did you do?" And she was right. Everyone asks that question that most of the time was annoying. Why do people try to pry to other people's business anyway?

"I...uh...ran away," she finally said. For a little bit, just a little bit, she felt better.

"Without telling her that you missed her, too?" Hikaru asked which finally for the first time made her tears flow.

"Yes," she confessed.

~0~

"Hey Kaoru," Akira called her handsome date as she yawned.

"Yes?" Kaoru answered without taking his eyes off of his cellphone.

"I'm so bored!" she complained.

"It's not really that boring when you're doing something," he explained absentmindedly, his eyes still glued to his cellphone. And that, caught Akira's attention. What was so interesting in that thing that he wouldn't look at her?

"Hey Kaoru," she called again.

"Yes?" was his reply again.

"What so interesting in your cellphone that you wouldn't look at me when you're talking to me?" she asked.

"Wha...t?" Kaoru almost dropped his phone when he heard her. That just sounded so wrong in so many levels.

"What?!" she asked. Why? Well, his face made it seem like she said something so ridiculous.

"Just now, you sounded like a girlfriend trying to catch her boyfriend's attention," he explained hesitantly. This time, he looked at her to see how she would react.

"WHAT?! That's just... so wrong!" she argued as she tried to hide her embarrassment.

"Wait, isn't that Yuki?" he pointed at the girl who was wearing a blue dress. She was sitting on the floor until a guy who looked like Hikaru helped her up.

"Is that your twin brother?" Akira asked curiously. "Who knew that he could be a gentleman?"

"What do you actually think of us, huh?"

She shrugged her shoulder. "I dunno. Handsome guys who put up a host club just because you can't afford necessities?"

"Well, if you must know," Kaoru started off proudly and confidently. "In where we came from, we were raised to be gentlemen."

"You mean, your roles in that manga are handsome rich bastards who entertain ladies?" Akira asked.

"Verbally," he added.

"So why still entertain rich ladies when you're already well off yourself?"

"Well, that's because we are six handsome men plus Haruhi with too much time on their hands," Kaoru explained as he realized something. "Wait, didn't your little bird tell you these things?"

"Well, she did," Akira answered. "As a matter of fact, this little bird of mine told me everything that I need to know. But I only remembered the important parts."

"Then, why are you interested now?" Kaoru inquired.

"That's because I'm curious and when I-"

"Oi, look! Hikaru just hugged Yuki!" he exclaimed as he pointed at his twin and Yuki.

"The nerve of that pervert!" Akira was about to attack Hikaru but Kaoru pulled her arm.

"Let me go, Hitachiin!" Akira demanded as she tried to free herself of Kaoru's grip. "Are you just gonna let your perverted brother hug Yuki?"

"Wait! Before you do anything stupid, think first! If Yuki didn't want Hikaru to hug her, she would've pushed him away, wouldn't she?" Kaoru explained which somewhat calmed Akira.

"But, I still need to go," she told him as if asking for his permission.

"Give me one good reason then I'll let go of you," Kaoru said seriously for he felt that she's not in the mood for jokes. He just wanted to make it really was the case.

"The only time she lets anybody invade her personal space is when she cries."

Upon hearing that, he automatically let go of her hand.

"Thank you," she smiled warmly at him.

That was the first time that he realized how much Akira really loved her sister.

"Yuki~" they both heard a voice from behind before Akira could even take the first step. It was a new voice for Kaoru but a different story for Akira. She recognized that voice. It was a voice she knew too well and tried to forget but failed. That was when she realized why Yuki was crying.

"Kaoru!" she suddenly called.

"Why?" asked a startled Kaoru.

"Please go to Yuki and tell her that 'that person' is looking for her. She knows what that means already," Akira said quickly.

"Okay, but you owe me an explanation," Kaoru said his condition.

"I can't promise you everything but I will tell you enough," Akira promised.

Kaoru just smiled before running off to where Yuki was.

Now that Kaoru was out of the way, she must face 'her' alone. She must, in order to distract her away from Yuki.

"Yuki, where did you go now?" she heard the woman called again. On the other hand, she saw Kaoru talking to Yuki and Hikaru. She met Yuki's gaze. Yuki smiled at her which she just nodded in return.

Akira sighed. Yukiko wasn't a monster. She could easily talk to her normally. Just like her, Yukiko was only a human. There wasn't anything to be afraid of.

For the last time, Akira cheered herself and faced Yukiko, "Hi, mom. Long time no see."

~0~

Meanwhile, Kaoru led Yuki and Hikaru to a place far from Akira's whereabouts.

"Hey Kaoru, why did you bring us here? Who is 'that person'?" a confused Hikaru asked. His brows were already furrowed and the impatience in his eyes told him that he desperately needed answers.

Kaoru tried to ignore Hikaru's questions. Instead, he watched Yuki who was currently silent. The brunette's head was lowered down. He tried to read the expression in her eyes but failed for she had her emerald orbs glued to the ground.

"Kaoru! Don't just ignore me!" Hikaru pleaded. Frustration was evident in his voice. He was getting tired with all the charades that had been going on. First, Yuki cried. Then, Kaoru just appeared, bringing them to somewhere far just because 'that person' was there.

"Why don't you ask Yuki who 'that person' is and what's with all the drama?" Kaoru answered his question. Yet, it was more likely he was forcing Yuki to talk rather than actually answering his question.

It seemed like Kaoru didn't actually know anything himself. Rather, it was more like he was seeking answers himself. So, Hikaru diverted his attention to Yuki.

Like how she was moments ago, Yuki still didn't look okay. She didn't even sound okay. Earlier, Yuki was running away, crying. Then, she told him of her encounter with her mother.

Yuki's mother.

Come to think of it, ever since they arrived at the real world, Yuki had never introduced nor mentioned her parents.

And now, the Yuki who never showed a weak part of her couldn't even face them properly.

"Hikaru, Kaoru," Yuki spoke in a hoarse voiced. Her head was still facing the ground so any other emotion she had could not be deciphered. Her hoarse voice was the only clue they had which from the sound of it, told them she wasn't okay.

The twins didn't respond but their gaze landed on her.

"I'm sorry you have to bear with all this drama," Yuki's voice came somewhat shaky.

Hikaru and Kaoru just listened intently, not wanting too miss a thing.

Yuki faced them. She wasn't crying anymore but her eyes showed only of loneliness. She tried to smile but they knew better.

"I think..." she paused before taking a deep breath. "I think you should go back to your world."

~0~

"Akira, is that really you?" Yukiko seemed to be in a state of shock that she couldn't believe who was standing in front of her. It had been two years since she last saw Akira, the daughter that Yuzan disowned.

"Well, I'm pretty sure I am Akira," Akira said jokingly. 'See? It wasn't really that hard,' she tried to convince herself.

Yukiko pouted. "You're bullying me again!"

Akira let out a small laugh. It was nice to see that she was still the same. Now, she couldn't stop wondering if 'he' hadn't changed too.

"You're still the same, Yukiko," Akira said.

"Mom," Yukiko just said out of nowhere.

"Huh?"

"I want you to call me Mom. Just like the old times," Yukiko smiled warmly at her.

Akira let out a small smile. This was what she was a afraid of. With Yukiko being like this, she couldn't help but let her guard down around her. She needs to be extra careful with her every move. She must not show any hint of weakness. Not now that she had already managed to reach where she was now.

"Fine. Just because you're so stunning, Mom."

"Can...Can I... Uh...Can I hug you?" Yukiko asked sheepishly.

Akira spread her arms. "Come."

"I really missed you!" Yukiko exclaimed then hugged her daughter.

"I missed you, too," Akira whispered.

*clap clap clap*

"What a very touching mother and daughter reunion!" a man spoke as he clapped his hands. The two women broke free from the hug. Yukiko had a worried look while Akira looked like she could kill.

"Oh, why'd you stop? It was even a very touching scene, except the mother and daughter part wasn't real," he said as if trying to insult Akira.

Akira glared at him. Her teeth were clenched against each other. Her fists were so tightly closed that she started to shake from anger or maybe loathe.

The man noticed her which he found amusing. That girl could look like her father so much that it amuses him.

That anger burning in her eyes had tempted him to anger her more, wanting to see how it would turn out. But, that would only uncivilize things.

"Yukiko, I thought we talked about you staying away from," he paused briefly trying to find the right word then finally shot a mocking look at Akira as the word escaped his mouth, "Beggars."

Akira balled her fists, allowing her rage to flow through her veins. As she took a glimpse of the man whom she once called her father, his lips curved into a devilish smirk. That reminded her that she must never allow her anger to let her lose.

She, then, decided to return the smirk that he had so kindly gave her. "I won't get mad. That'll make you happy, right?"

He chuckled darkly. It was such a wonder how a man like him could be so overjoyed, considering the fact that he was such a stoic man.

"If it were those old times, I would have found you adorable. But, things change,huh?"

Akira forced out a small fake smile. "Yeah, things do change."

"Dad."

~0~

An unpleasant surprise. That's how Yuki's earlier statement could be described as of the moment. While Hikaru's mouth hung open, Kaoru tried to open his to say something but closed it immediately as he realized that no words came out of his mouth. A long moment of silence told had them captured.

Kaoru glanced at Hikaru who seemed to be taking the news worse than he had. Then, his golden eyes met Yuki's emerald ones. Those eyes had always held so much emotions that it looked like she had been bearing the world on her shoulders. One of the emotions she had that dominated her right now was pain. How he wanted to take it away from her.

But, he couldn't. At least, he knew that nothing he can do could ease the pain.

He opened his mouth again to say something. This time, for real. He wanted to comfort her. But the words he heard next were never something he even planned.

"Are you out of your mind, Yuki?!" Kaoru perked up, upon realizing that he was not the one who said those words. Hikaru.

"She is out of her mind," the male twins eyed the owner of the voice.

They looked at Yuki expectantly, waiting for her yet smart comeback.

Nothing came.

Yuki just stood there as if she was lifeless corpse. She did resembled one. The only advantage the corpse had against her was that it couldn't breathe no more.

Yui, on the other hand, had a smug look on her face. It puzzled Hikaru. Was seeing Yuki like this really make her feel victorious?

The thought transferred his rage from Yuki to Yui.

Yui smirked. "What? No snappy attitude for me? After all my effort of finding you?"

Still, Yuki's reply was silence. Yui took that as a cue to continue.

"Fine, don't talk. Honestly? This makes me feel better. At least I can see you suffering. You deserve it, anyway."

Hikaru and Kaoru were so confused and she knew it. But, she didn't care. She didn't care if they would hate her. Everybody does and she was used to it. At least, that's what she thought.

So, she went on, "You ruined Akira. You ruined our family. You ruined Mom and Dad. And most especially? You ruined my life! You hear that? . . Y'know, you ruin so many things. I think you should just disappear. You're the reason why-"

"That's enough, Yui," she heard a familiar male voice interrupted her. It was rough like Hikaru's but she knew it wasn't him.

"No, Kaoru," Yuki spoke for the first time. "Let her say anything that will make her feel better. It is true that I ruin so many things. She even forgot one thing. The host club. I ruined you guys and I'm sorry."

Kaoru's gaze softened. Yuki was carrying more than she could and it wasn't healthy. It was ruining her, too.

"NO, YUKI! Don't say sorry so easily. Sorry won't bring back everything. Sorry won't fix what's broken. Sorry won't bring back my beloved twin sister! Sorry is just a pathetic 5-letter word trying to make the world better!" Yui snapped.

They had been silent for a moment after Yui's rampage. Hikaru and Kaoru were in shock. Yuki eyed her twin expectantly.

"Got anything more to say?" Yuki asked after a long silence.

Yui's eyes narrowed even more. "Can you be any more heartless?"

Yuki forced out a smile but her eyes were still blank. "If only løoks could kill, I'd be dead right now."

"Maybe you should really be dead," Yui said emotionlessly.

"YUI, that's enough," an authorative voice spoke.

"Akira..." Yui's gaze softened at the sight of the brunette. She waited for their eyes to meet but Akira wouldn't even look her way. Why was Akira being cold? Had she done anything? She wanted to ask a lot of questions but all she could do was watch Akira approach Yuki. It was Yuki again. Yuki always gets the pity while she gets the blame. It was unfair. She couldn't even explain her side. It had always been like that.

"Yui, please go home. Your parents are already waiting," Akira said, still avoiding any eye contact. 'Go home'? They used to share the same thing. 'Your parents'? It used to be 'our' parents.

_When did things started to become so complicated?_ She thought sadly.

~0~

"She left already," Kaoru informed Akira, who had tears furiously streaming down his face. "And why are you crying?"

"Nothing you'll be interested in," she said, quickly wiping of the tears on her face as her make up was smudged by the hot liquid.

"Look, this is all so frustrating already!" Hikaru snapped. For a long time, he had not said anything as he tried to absorb every single thing he heard. "First, Yuki cries because she misses her mom. Then, Kaoru just came saying 'that person' is here. Yui comes then snaps about Yuki ruining everything. Then you come crying. Now you're telling us that it's nothing we'd be interested in?!"

"I assure you, Hikaru, this drama ends now." Akira said, assuringly. "By tomorrow, it'll be just like nothing happened."

Hikaru and Kaoru eyed them incredously. "That's impossible," they pointed out.

"She right, guys. Tomorrow, everyone forgets," Yuki said.

~END OF CHAPTER~

**OOPS! DON'T CLICK THAT CLOSE BUTTON YET! PLEASE TAKE TIME TO READ MY VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**Hey, everyone! This is your lovely author reporting for duty! *dodges flying tomatoes and…watermelon?!* Wow, I really feel loved. Okay, I will do no explaining of why it's like I really never updated this story because I don't really have a good reason to begin with. Anyway, this is really long y'know? It's like 17 pages on MS Word! I actually wrote this in notes of my cellphone and it has no spell check so I apologize for any mistake.**

**So, in all seriousness ( I know! It's very rare!), I'd like to ask a question. And of course, I'd also like some answers, okay? I'll look stupid if I ask a question then no one answers. Not that I'm already not stupid. SO ANYWAY, here's the question: is my storyline still interesting? As I've said before (which I know I did), this story is planned out already but it is still early to make some MINOR changes. Is it too dramatic for your own good? I'm sorry but these are very important things for my Plot and I gotta keep this moving. And most especially, do I still have readers?! I've been getting a few faves and follow every now and then but it still makes me wonder if someone is actually reading this. Or maybe just not the ANs. Please guys, give me proof that I actually have HUMAN readers through your reviews. Even if it's just a dot, I'll be happy. But you know, more than just a single dot can make a feeling writer like me happier. So, PLEASE REVIEW. IT ONLY TAKES A MINUTE! XD**

**So, I'll be thanking those who reviewed from the date I posted Chapter 22. It doesn't matter what chapter they reviewed.**

**BetweenTheInfuence**

**DreamTheme**

**Mai**

** .56**

**DeViL'sDrEaM (ugh, I hate writing your username with all the upper and lower case!)**

**anita peterpaul**

**laughtillyourstomachhurts**

**Taylor**

**Godzillafan64**

**SAYONARA!**

**PS. OH, AND FOR UPDATES AND SUCH FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER fayechii FOR I HAVE SO FEW FOLLOWERS. I'LL FOLLOW BACK IF YOU TELL ME YOU'RE MY READER! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**


End file.
